All's Fair in Love and War : Book 1
by mushroom1302
Summary: They are fighting a fierce battle with out Omi[Their strongest warrior] against Chase Young and he opens a split in time and Raimundo gets sucked into it and ends up eight years in the future with no idea what's happened to his home and friends Fin
1. Prolouge: Rip in time

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

**_ PROLOGUE

* * *

_**

A confrontation between the Heylin and the Dragon sides had begun. For days on end they had been fighting, trying to defeat the evil Chase Young who held Omi under his spell. However, the battle was becoming more and more perilous due to the fact that the Dragons were without their strongest warrior and Chase's strength only seemed to be increasing and his followers were growing in number. Even with their newly formed alliance with the new 'non-evil' Jack Spicer (unknown to Chase Young), they did not have the strength to defeat this growing collection of not only ancient power, but also new technology that Chase was producing from his many followers.

Raimundo watched in horror as the split in the dimension grew larger in front of him. Chase was forcing a large amount of his power into the gap, trying to make it large enough to swallow the Xiaolin Dragons whole. Raimundo was suddenly pulled out of the way of the split by Dojo who had super-sized beneath them to make an easy escape.

They flew up into the air as they retreated. Kimiko punched Raimundo in the arm.  
"What were you doing just staring at it?" She asked.  
"I just kinda froze …" Raimundo trailed off.  
"Well at least we got out of their in time." Said Kimiko, "I couldn't stand to lose you."  
"Really?" Asked Raimundo.  
"I mean _we_ couldn't stand to lose you." Said Kimiko hastily.

Raimundo smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder as she turned away embarrassed. He knew exactly what she had meant. She turned around again and they both leant in … before Dojo began to fall suddenly. He had been hit.

Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay were thrown off his back and they plummeted to the ground. As Raimundo fell, he saw the large split in the dimension below him. Kimiko and Clay would fall in as well if she didn't do something. He suddenly drew in all his power and sent out a blast of wind strong enough to knock Kimiko and Clay out of the way of the split, but it was too late for himself.

Down he fell, into deep blackness and the last thing he heard was Kimiko's scream as she went out of view as he fell down deeper and deeper into nothingness …

* * *

Kimiko hit the ground and rolled over before slowly pulling herself to her feet. Around her, everything was gone. Chase Young was gone, obviously satisfied with the work he'd done. Clay was six feet away; face down on the ground, his hat lying next to his arm, which looked bent out of shape. It was probably broken. Dojo was lying unconscious just beyond Clay and just beyond that …

"The portal!" Shouted Kimiko, getting to her feet and running at the shrinking gap.  
However, it closed just seconds before she got there. She sank to her knees, horror filling up inside of her. She had let him down … she had le Raimundo fall …

Tears fell down from those bright blue eyes as she stared at where the portal had previously been. She put a hand out, searching for a sign that it was just a trick of the light and that the portal was still there, or better; that the portal had never been there and that Raimundo was merely lying unconscious out of her sight range.

She leant forward and … fell to the ground. She was on all fours, her hands lying flat on the ground. Nothing was there. Raimundo was really gone. The tears fell down from her eyes and landed softly on her hands, which she balled into fists as she continued to cry. Her heart was burning with the pain and grief. She suddenly threw back her head and screamed.

"RAIMUNDOOOOOOOOO …"

* * *

(A/N) Don't worry; the chapters will all be longer than this! I just wanted to set up a dramatic scene for when the real story begins.

All's fair in Love and War.

Don't you just love that quote? Well I do anyway and I've been trying to think of a story to fit it, but I gave up and started writing this instead and then I thought 'Hold on a god damn moment!' I was writing a story that matched it and I hadn't even noticed. I'm such a dope!

I just want to inform you that over here in England we've only got up to the episode where Omi gets turned into a cat by Chase (Kawaii!) and Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo ride away with Dojo and it ends on Raimundo looking back all sad. SO DON'T RUIN IT FOR ME BY TELLING ME ANYTHING! I'm going to follow this story because I don't know what happens and I like it that way while I'm writing it.

Please R&R, lots of luv Becky.


	2. Chapter 1: Figure in black

Raimundo opened his eyes. He looked around and stood up. He was back on their battlefield! He hadn't fallen through a portal; it had been a trick or something. It looked different though; there were craters everywhere and the sky was covered in a black cloud. The day he'd been fighting it had been clear blue skies with a firm breeze. And what about Kimiko and the others? Where were they?

He shook his head. He had a headache and something felt strange. He felt like he was two feet further off the ground than normal. His feet did look further away. He guessed that Kimiko and Clay had thought that he had fallen into a portal as well and had left; it was only to be expected that they'd retreat. Or perhaps they were still looking for him!

He opened his lips. They felt dry, as though he hadn't used them in days. He licked them softly before calling out.

"Kimiko? Clay?" He stopped suddenly. His voice much deeper than normal.

"Guys?" He tried again.

No one answered him. He looked around again. How was he going to get back to the temple if Dojo had gone? The temple was miles away.

"Guess I start walking …" He muttered.

He took a first shaky step and started to walk. He knew the way, but it seemed different. Those black clouds seemed to cast a shadow over the entire earth and it made everything look so much older and more frail than usual. The fields were gone and left with vast spaces of dirt. Chase Young must've destroyed them during the battle. What was Chase Young doing now? Attacking the temple maybe? It seemed like a likely idea; with the dragons now down by two they would make an easy target and once they were gone there was nothing to stop him from taking over.

Raimundo had been walking for hours before he came to anything that resembled a town anymore. He walked into the town and became instantly aware that it was very different from when they had flown over it. The buildings were either in ruins or in bad condition. As he walked through, he noticed that every door that had been open was slammed shut and scared faces kept appearing at the windows.

"Hello?" He called.

No one came out to speak to him. That was strange. He had never been in a village or town where the people had been so secretive or scared. Mind you, he must look a sight. His clothes were torn and apparently a lot smaller than they had been when he put them on. Then again, he wasn't the most observant person; they'd probably been like that while he was getting dressed and he hadn't noticed.

He suddenly noticed a boy about his age (About Fourteen), with brown hair and eyes, hidden in the shadows in an alleyway. The boy noticed him looking and backed off.

"What's up with you?" Asked Raimundo.

"Please Sir … we haven't … what do you want?" Asked the boy.

Raimundo was shocked. Not by the reaction, but more because this guy had called him 'sir'.

"Dude, don't call me sir," Said Raimundo, "You make me sound old."

The boy approached him, edging out of the alley way slowly, with his back always to the wall.

"What should I call you?" He asked nervously.

"Raimundo will do." Said Raimundo, raising an eyebrow, "What's your name?"

The boy looked at him, obviously confused. There seemed to be something about Raimundo that surprised him.

"I'm Yutaka." He said, looking up at Raimundo.

That was something else Raimundo noticed. This boy looked about the same height as him, but then when he stood nearer he looked so much shorter. Maybe it was just because he was shrinking away.

"Yutaka," Said Raimundo, "I need to get to the Xiaolin temple fast! Do you know some way I can get there quickly?"

"My dad can drive you there in his truck … if you're trust worthy!" Said Yutaka, with sudden aggressiveness.

"Why wouldn't I be trust worthy?" Asked Raimundo.

"Because most adults aren't," Said Yutaka simply, walking off.

Raimundo watched him in surprise before following him.

"Adult? I'm not an adult!" Said Raimundo, insulted.

"You're, like, twenty something!" Laughed Yutaka.

"No I'm not!" Said Raimundo, "I'm only fourteen!"

Yutaka stopped and looked around at him.

"Did you lose your memory or something?" Asked Yutaka.

"My memory?" Asked Raimundo, "Not that I know of."

Yutaka pointed to a water trough a little way up the path. Raimundo wandered off up the path and gazed down … before staggering back in alarm. The face that had been gazing back at him was a lot more mature than his own. He put a hand up to his face and felt stubble scattered across his chin. He didn't understand. Yesterday he had been a fourteen-year-old boy and now … No wonder he felt taller!

"Are you alright?" Asked Yutaka.

"Fine … no." Said Raimundo, suddenly shaking his head, "I don't understand. I was only fourteen and now … Chase Young!"

Yutaka gasped behind him and Raimundo looked around.

"Chase Young … are going to fight him?" Asked Yutaka, hope filling his young face.

"I have been doing … or I had …" Said Raimundo.

He suddenly remembered something.

"Do you know Kimiko and Clay and Master Fung?" He asked urgently.

"I think I've heard their names, but I don't know who they are." Said Yutaka, "The adults in this town are always talking about people who I'm 'too young' to know about."

Yutaka's face filled with a resentment that reminded Raimundo strongly of himself.

"I need to get to the temple. Please can you help me?" Asked Raimundo seriously.

Yutaka nodded and gestured for Raimundo to follow.

* * *

An elderly woman had been watching the pair out of the window and walked across the room and picked up a strange looking device. She stepped out of the front door as soon as the two were out of sight and lifted it into the air. Her voice croaked out of her mouth as she pointed the device straight up.

"_Thorn of Thunderbolt!"_

A shaft of lightening shot out of it and rose high into the air. The old woman sighed and went back into the house. The signal had been sent. Now all she could do is wait.

* * *

They entered one of the houses near the edge of the town. Yutaka invited Raimundo to sit down and walked towards the stairs.

"Dad!" He shouted.

A man of about forty walked down the stairs. Like his son he had brown hair and eyes. From another door came a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Yutaka!" Said his father sharply, noticing Raimundo, "What have I told you about talking to anyone!"

"Dad, it's okay!" Said Yutaka.

"Don't you dare say it's okay!" Shrieked his mother, "What if he's one of them?"

"He's not." Sighed Yutaka, "He's got amnesia or something, he can't remember a thing. He thinks he fourteen and wants a lift to the temple."

"That could be a trick!" Said his father darkly.

"Dad, seriously. If you had seen him." Said Yutaka, shrugging.

The man looked at Raimundo, who bowed politely.

"Why do you want to go to the temple?" Asked the man without bowing in return.

"It's where I live." Said Raimundo.

"Where you … don't you know?" Asked the man.

"Know what?" Asked Raimundo, dreading the answer.

"The temples in ruins. Has been now for about five years." Explained the man.

Raimundo stared at him. This was a sick joke. Five years? Seriously?

"I remember when Chase Young attacked it. I wasn't on either side back then. None of us were, but then Chase Young started attacking villages for no reason at all and we started supporting …" He stopped as his wife gave him a warning look, "Well. Either way there's no temple now."

Raimundo looked down at his hands as they balled into fists before his eyes snapped back up at the man.

"I still need to go." Said Raimundo, "There's things I need to do."

"Well, if you insist." Said the man, "But no one lives there now. At least, we don't think anyone does."

"Thank you," Said Raimundo, standing up.

* * *

As they left the town, the old woman appeared in the doorway of her house. She was still clutching the 'Thorn of Thunderbolt' in her hand and looking around apprehensively. However, it appeared that no one was approaching. She sighed and turned around.

She gasped as she saw a person dressed completely in black with a black mask on. In this gear they resembled a 'high-tech' ninja. Behind the black goggles, the eyes thinned into slits. A voice, altered by a mechanical device placed in the material of the mask cam from the person. Because of this device it was impossible to tell if they were male or female.

"You signalled us. Why? State your business." Came the deep voice.

The old woman faltered under the person's dark gaze.

"A young man …" She stammered, " … came through the village. He was talking about … about …Nihon."

The person looked sharply down at an angle and made a short 'hmm' noise through their mechanical mask before snapping their head upright again and nodding.

"You have been most useful. We thank you."

With that the person was gone. It was their job to be neither seen nor heard, but these people were trained to perfection and frightened many, though it could be worse. The old woman wheezed slightly and leant against the doorframe for a moment, clutching her heart before sinking into a chair and dropping the Thorn of Thunderbolt onto the faded carpet.

* * *

The car slowed to a halt on the path, but by then the damage had already been done. Raimundo had seen what remained of his home. It was nothing. The roofs of the many buildings had been ripped off and the walls were falling down all over the place leaving a frail skeleton of what had once been the proud and beautiful Xiaolin Temple.

"Do you want me to take you back?" Asked the man, Yutaka leaning out of the black window.

"No …" whispered Raimundo softly, "I … I want to stay here for a while … you can go home."

"I'm sorry, …" Said the man, "I wish we could do something for you."

"You can't." Raimundo said shortly, "Thank you."

Yutaka's father nodded briefly before telling Yutaka to get back into the car and driving off.

Raimundo walked slowly up the path, the gravel crunching under his shoes (Which were rubbing painfully since they were at least a size too small) and gazed dazedly at the temple ruins. The gates were still closed, but the wall had collapsed so they merely looked strange, trying to cut off his path, which was already unblocked another way. He entered the temple grounds and looked around.

For a moment, his memory rushed back and could see the temple in all its glory. The garden was green with potted plants lining the path and a pond half way up which path wound around on both sides so you could walk past either the roses on one side or the tulips on the other and still watch the sun glinting of the smooth surface of the pond filled to the brim with cool water. Beyond the path was the blue-roofed temple with the pillars at the entrance with the steps leading down to welcome them as the entered. Once up the steps you could stand in the shade of the roof and look back down on the path and see the beauty of the garden once more before walking into the main building. Once inside there were countless rooms and other buildings to visit. The great hall with its high ceiling, which was so far up you couldn't see it through the shadows at the top where the light could not reach. The kitchen with its wide sink and long surfaces often littered with dirty plates and bowls. Their rooms were small and private, but still open enough to talk to those next door while you fell asleep. There was the corridor that opened up onto the courtyard. It was light and there was a small round table where they could all sit and talk to each other and the courtyard itself was part garden and part training area. There was the stretch of grass and the trees and more potted plants and on the other hand there was the obstacle course, which would be changed regularly to match their training needs. The Shen-Gong-Wu vault was not far from here. The dark, circular room with the pillars and countless bells hanging down. It was a tall building with a glass roof so that light could shine down during the day, but the monks could sit and meditate under the stars with lit lamps at night and a fire would be burning in the centre, sometimes with a large cauldron on top. Raimundo could smell that incense now …

A bird squawked overhead and Raimundo was brought back with a rush. The temple lay in ruins. Nothing of his fondest memories remained. He was in a different temple, with a different past. It was no longer his home. It was an empty shell. He sank to his knees and wept.

"What am I doing here?" He called through the tears, "Why is this happening? What happened in the past to destroy my home?"

Raimundo suddenly stood up and dived to the side, just in time to see a foot hit the earth where he should've been. A person dressed completely in black was standing there. A mask pulled over their face.

"Who are you?" Asked Raimundo.

The voice that replied was deep and mechanically altered.

"Why were you asking questions in the village?"

"I asked you first!" Said Raimundo as the person aimed a punch at his face and he sidestepped, grabbed their arm, turned around and flung them over his shoulder.

They landed head first in the mud. Raimundo laughed, just as another person dressed in black appeared at the top of the gate. Standing tall and thin. This person jumped into the air, span around and spread out their leg and kicked Raimundo in the back of the head as he stood their laughing at their companion.

Raimundo staggered and fell forwards, stunned. The 'high-tech ninja' tied Raimundo's hands behind his back and pulled him up. Raimundo's head lolled forward and the person holding him barked at the other to get to their feet.

"What are we going to do with him?" Asked the other, getting to their feet.

"We'll take him to Nihon," Said the Raimundo's captor.

"Will Nihon see him?" Asked the other.

"We shall see."

Raimundo's head span as he finally lost consciousness and his thoughts filled with the single question that was on everyone's lips. Who is 'Nihon'?

* * *

(A/N) Who is Nihon? Good question. Of course I know, so I don't have to ask! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I'm trying to make the chapters longer than those in my other stories and I intend to try and upload these faster. If I can get on the damn computer! Please R&R, luv Becky. 


	3. Chapter 2: Nihon

As Raimundo gained consciousness, he realised three things. One, that there was a throbbing pain on the back of his head, two he was moving in a cart on a track above what appeared to be an underground city with the two figures in black either side of him and three, he had one question going through his mind. Who is Nihon?

"Where are we?" He said woozily as he swayed slightly where he sat.

"You're in _Chikatetsu Machi_," Said one of the figures, "Do not ask any further questions."

Raimundo swayed slightly and almost fell down as the cart came to a stop. He probably would've broken his nose if the two figures had not pulled him upright.

They yanked him out of the cart onto a large platform, which lead into a tall building that appeared to be built into the wall of the cavern they had apparently chosen to build 'Chikatetsu Machi'. The two figures were both carrying pistols, which they dug into his back to make him move forward.

Raimundo twisted his wrists as the rope cut into them and looked long the dark passage he was being lead along. It resembled a tunnel dug into the earth with blue lights sunk into the walls, which spread little light over the path they were now walking. At the end was a wooden door. The figure on Raimundo's right banged on the door with his hand still holding the gun as his other hand was clasped tightly on Raimundo's shoulder to stop him from trying to leave. This had also been the one to knock Raimundo unconscious.

"Password?" Asked a deep, mechanical voice from the other side of the door.

"_Fuyu_." Said the figure confidently and the door swung forward.

They forced Raimundo through first.

"Why have you come?" Asked another masked figure from behind a desk at the opposite end of the dark, dingy and bare room.

"We've captured someone who was caught asking after Nihon." Stated the figure on Raimundo's left.

"Why were you asking after me?" Asked the figure from behind the desk.

It might have been Raimundo's imagination, but he thought he saw the figure on his right jerk their head back ever so slightly, as though surprised, but hiding it.

"I didn't!" Said Raimundo angrily, choosing to ignore it.

"You're a liar." Stated the person simply.

"It's true!" Shouted Raimundo, "I never asked about anyone called 'Nihon'. I don't know anyone called Nihon. For God's sake. I woke up this morning about ten years older than I was yesterday! What the hell is going on?"

"If you were not asking about me then who were asking about?" Asked the figure.

"I was asking about my old friends and my home, nothing else!" Said Raimundo, desperate to explain.

"Whom were you asking about?" Repeated the figure calmly.

"I told you, they're my old friends …" Began Raimundo.

"What are their names?" Interrupted the figure.

Raimundo grinded his teeth to stop himself from screaming at them. He took a deep breath and clamed down before speaking very clearly and calmly to the person sat behind the desk.

"Their names are Master Fung, Dojo, Clay and Kimiko and Omi if you know him." He said, "We used to live in the temple where these two attacked me." He shifted his shoulders angrily before his face fell and he spoke sadly, "I just want to know what happened to my friends, to my home … to my life."

Raimundo noticed that a distinct silence had fallen over the room.

"If you're this 'Nihon' person everyone is talking about … can you help me?" Asked Raimundo.

The figure studied him slightly.

"No," They said quietly.

"What?" Asked Raimundo.

"I can't help you." Said the figure.

"Why not?" Asked Raimundo.

"Because I am not Nihon." Said the person.

Raimundo blanched.

"You said that you were Nihon!" He shouted.

"I'm not. That was a test." Said the figure, "And you passed."

"Oh brilliant!" Said Raimundo sarcastically, "Well if you're not Nihon, then who is?"

"I am." Said a voice next to him.

Raimundo looked at the figure on his right, who put the pistol away, cut the ropes tying Raimundo's hands and turned away.

"Well, then can you tell me where my friends are?" Asked Raimundo.

"Yes," Said Nihon softly.

"Where are they?" Asked Raimundo, almost scared of what the answer might be.

"I'm right here." Said Nihon softly.

Raimundo stared, speechless and Nihon raised their gloved hands and pulled off the mechanical mask. Still facing the other way, they sighed and shook their long mane of black hair down their back.

"Welcome back Raimundo," said a soft, feminine voice that Raimundo recognised and could not place.

"Who …" Began Raimundo, but the figure turned around, answering his question before he asked it.

"Don't you know?" She laughed.

Her hair had grown longer. She was older and fully-grown. Her right eyes had a black leather patch over it and just above and below it were the tips of a thin scar that would cross right over her eye had it been visible. However, her other eye was shining as blue as ever. Her mouth was forming that familiar smile he had been longing to see since waking up in that battlefield.

Raimundo whispered his reply ever so softly:

"Kimiko …"

* * *

"Leave us," Said Nihon, gesturing towards the door.

The two other figures left. The person who had been sitting behind the desk stopped at the door and looked back before leaving and shutting the door tightly.

"Kimiko?" Asked Raimundo, "You are Kimiko right?"

"Of course I am baka!" Laughed Kimiko before falling silent.

Her face hardened as she frowned at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked harshly.

"Like I know!" Said Raimundo shrugging, "When I woke up this morning I thought I was still fourteen."

Kimiko stood completely still, her good eye running over him, taking in his familiar figure and the familiar clueless expression.

"Kimiko, what's going on here?" Asked Raimundo seriously.

Kimiko turned away and walked over to her desk.

"It's been eight years since you fell into the split in time." Said Kimiko, "You're lucky, some people come out decades older than when they fell in. It seems you can out at the same age you would be if you hadn't fallen in at all."

"Eight years?" Asked Raimundo, "That makes me, what? … Twenty-two?"

"Twenty two and a half." Corrected Kimiko, shifting through some of the papers on her desk, "And still fourteen in heart and mind."

Raimundo watched her continue to look through the papers and scribble notes on them. Even with the loss of her right eye, she was still beautiful. He smiled softly to himself, remembering their childhood.

"Kimiko …" He began, but Kimiko stood up suddenly.

"A lot has changed since you left." Said Kimiko, "More than you could possibly imagine."

"Tell me," Said Raimundo softly.

Kimiko sank back into her seat and gestured for him to sit down. He sat and watched her watching him as she leant back in her chair.

"After you fell into the split, we returned to the temple. It was a retreat. The war still isn't over. For three years we remained in the temple, defending it with all our strength, but we couldn't defeat Chase Young's growing empire …" She took a breath and continued, "We realised that to defeat Chase we would have to create our own empire. Of course this isn't as easy as it sounds."

"And it doesn't sound that easy," Said Raimundo and Kimiko smiled.

"We decided to spread ourselves across the world, gathering as many followers as possible and hiding them under ground. This way we could not only protect them, but also train them in secret until they were ready. My forces are the best fighters in my section." Explained Kimiko.

"Section?" Asked Raimundo, trying to take it all in.

Kimiko rummaged through a desk draw and pulled out a map of the world. There were lines down the map cutting it into three pieces. Kimiko pointed to the piece on the far right.

"This is my section, it spreads from New Zealand to the edge of Africa. My disguise is Nihon." She pointed to the middle section, "This is Master Fung and the monk's section. This section spreads from one side of Africa to the other so that includes Europe as well. They're stationed under England at the moment, but they tend to move around. Master Fung's disguise name is Igirisu." She moved on to the final section, "This is Clay's section. It spreads from the edge of Africa to the edge of New Zealand. The entire world's covered by this system. Clay's disguise name is Amerika."

"No fair, he gets Brazil!" Said Raimundo, tapping the map.

Kimiko put the map back into the desk draw. Raimundo decided to ask straight out, even though he already knew the answer.

"So … what about Omi?" He asked.

Kimiko's face fell.

"We still haven't been able to free him from Chase young. He's still under his loyalty oath." She explained, shaking her head.

"So … he's still a cat?" Asked Raimundo.

"Yes," Said Kimiko, "But we've got two people on in the inside trying to find a way to change him back from Chase Young. They're both part of his 'close group'. The original people to follow him."

"Who?" Asked Raimundo.

"Jack Spicer and Katnappe if you can believe it." Said Kimiko, "Apparently Chase Young was making her work to hard to keep her loyalty and of course he destroyed all the best shops for miles around."

"And what about Wuya?" Asked Raimundo.

"Still solid and still working for Chase. He didn't return her full power so she hasn't got the strength to overthrow him." Said Kimiko.

Raimundo sat in silence for a while, shifting his feet on the ground noiselessly. This was a lot to take it.

"I can't believe this … I mean look at you guys." He laughed, "You're all so professional. It's hard to believe that yesterday for me, Clay and I were making jokes about using Omi's head for a beach ball if we couldn't get him back on our side. I never thought everything would get so damn serious …"

"Sometimes we're forced to grow up before our time." She smiled as Raimundo gave her a sceptical glare and gestured to his new adult form.

"So do you have a special code name for this entire thing?" Asked Raimundo.

"No, we're just 'The Rebellion'. Not exactly original." Said Kimiko, shrugging, "It started more or less when we left the temple and spread wide. That was about five years ago now. At first we were on bases on the surface, but then …"

Raimundo watched as she closed her eye and her brow furrowed.

"What happened?" He asked softly, "I need to know what's been happening."

Kimiko took a breath and opened her eye.

"Basically, Chase Young and his followers massacred ten separate colonies in a row. These weren't even filled with soldiers, they were innocent women and children as well." Explained Kimiko, "Chase Young sent a group of his own soldiers to distract each of us. So Clay, Master Fung and I took our men and went to fight them. When we had defeated them, I suddenly realised that the fight had been too easy. They hadn't been equipped with the weapons the latest soldiers had and their number had been too small to be a main attack. We had won far too easily and then it suddenly hit me. I ordered them back to the settlements and at each one we saw the same thing …"

Raimundo knew what was coming next.

"Death." Said Kimiko, "Almost everyone was dead and the few survivors were too traumatised to tell us what had happened. Of course we didn't need them too, I already knew. So I call up Master Fung and Clay and the exact same thing had happened to them." Her face became so sad it was almost unbearable to look upon, "We had been fooled and it had cost us the lives of those we had promised to protect."

Raimundo nodded in understanding and sighed.

"That was when we decided that best thing to do was to go into hiding. We went underground, changed our names and built new cities for our followers to live in. We've been hiding ever since." Kimiko finished looking down at her gloved hand, which was resting on her desk.

They sat in silence. Raimundo was going over everything Kimiko had just told him. If only he had been there. He could've helped them! Maybe he wouldn't have been able to stop it completely, but at least they'd have one other dragon on their side …

"So what now?" Asked Kimiko.

Raimundo looked up, confused.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Well, either you can stay here in Chikatetsu Machi, or you can go stay with Clay or Master Fung." Said Kimiko, "I'm sure I can Dojo to come and pick you up."

"How is Dojo?" Asked Raimundo.

"More or less the same. He's staying with Clay." Said Kimiko.

Raimundo shook his head and groaned.

"I've got to think over all this. I don't think I can handle travelling right now," He said, "And besides, I've got a killer headache from where you kicked me in the back of the head. I'm presuming it was you?"

"Yes, that was me." Said Kimiko, "I like to go above ground disguised as one of my own soldiers and I leave Yuuji in charge."

Kimiko stood up and went to leave the room

"Yuuji?" Asked Raimundo.

Kimiko smiled as she leaned around the door.

"My boyfriend," she explained before closing the door.

Raimundo frowned.

"Boyfriend?"

* * *

(A/N) I hope you're enjoying this. Below are the translations of the many Japanese words included in this chapter.

**Nihon: Japan.**

**Chikatetsu: Underground/ Subway.**

**Machi: City/Town.**

**Fuyu: Winter.**

**Baka: Idiot/fool/stupid.**

**Igirisu: England/Britain.**

**Amerika: America.**

I chose each of these words to match the information given. For example, 'Chikatetsu Machi' is the name of their city and means 'Underground City'. Plus I thought it sounded totally cool. Their code-names are Japanese for their locations. Baka is just my favourite insult ever and I thought winter would best fit the description of the dark clouds that Raimundo saw when he first woke up in the previous chapter. Anyway, enjoy! Please R&R, luv Becky.


	4. Chapter 3: The latest Rival

Raimundo stared at the closed door that Kimiko had just left through. He must've been staring at it for at least five minutes by now. His green eyes were fixed on the wood set into the stone wall. Kimiko had a boyfriend? Only yesterday they had almost kissed … no, for him it might have been only yesterday, but for Kimiko it had eight years. How could he have thought she would wait around for eight years? Of course she found someone else.

Raimundo scolded himself for being so arrogant. Kimiko was a beautiful girl and lots of guys had probably wanted to go out with her. But who was the Yuuji guy? Was he trust worthy? Kimiko had always had pretty good judgement. Maybe he was just over reacting, but … god, why did it hurt so much?

Kimiko's head slid back around the door.

"Raimundo, come on out. I'll show you around." She said in her calm and serious voice that sounded unfamiliar to Raimundo's ears.

He got sulkily to his feet and walked across the room, dragging his feet slightly.

"What's up with you?" Kimiko asked as he left the circular room.

"Nothing," He sighed, "It's stupid."

"Tell me." Said Kimiko.

"Well, it's just that …" Began Raimundo, but he was cut of by a shout.

"Nihon!"

Kimiko span around and ran towards the male figure standing at the other end of the passage. He lifted her up by the waist and span her around. She smiled properly since she had first seen Raimundo again and laughed as he put her down. Their lips touched and Raimundo rolled his eyes and stared gloomily at the ground.

"Raimundo!" Called Kimiko, with all her old enthusiasm, "Come and meet him!"

Raimundo groaned and walked up the passage.

"Raimundo, this is Yuuji." She said, smiling broadly, "Yuuji, this is Raimundo, one of my oldest friends."

"I've heard a lot about you, Dragon of the Wind." Said Yuuji, bowing before putting out his hand in an offer to Raimundo.

Raimundo took it and looked for the first time at his face. Yuuji was handsome. Like Kimiko, he was of Japanese origin. His face was calm and set in an expression of kindness with his eyes slightly closed and his mouth in a slight smile. Up to his neck he was still dressed in the black ninja gear, but without the mask Raimundo could see his hair that fell down to just below his eyes and down his neck. It was black with copper streaks at the front. His eyebrow was pierced and his dark eyes were deep and calming. His voice gave the impression of someone patient and caring. All together, Yuuji was a very handsome guy. This was Raimundo's worst nightmare; Kimiko had fallen for a seriously handsome guy.

Raimundo squeezed Yuuji's hand slightly tighter than normal, but Yuuji's expression did not change.

"Nice to meet you," Said Raimundo, putting on his charming, fake smile.

Kimiko knew that smile all too well and she watched him carefully as he let go of Yuuji's hand, but Yuuji appeared not to notice anything strained about Raimundo. But why should he? He didn't know Raimundo's disarming smile and charming features that he liked to use on anyone he came across to win them over. Of course, he had never been so stupid as to try them out on her.

"So … what else have I missed?" Asked Raimundo, back to his normal, arrogant self, "You know, while I was hurtling through time."

" Allow me to show you around our headquarters!" Said Yuuji, smiling.

He also had a very disarming smile. That was something Kimiko suddenly noticed was very similar about Raimundo and Yuuji, their smile was almost identical.

"Thanks," Said Raimundo, "You coming Kim?"

"Kim?" Asked Yuuji, "You mean Nihon."

Raimundo stared at him and back at Kimiko.

"You don't even let him call you by your real name?" he asked, amazed.

"Everyone calls me Nihon now," She explained, "And while we're out in public you will do the same."

"What ever you say captain tight ass." Said Raimundo, rolling his eyes in disgust.

Kimiko hit him hard in the arm and walked along towards the cart.

He rubbed the quickly forming bruise and Yuuji looked at him.

"She hasn't hit me like that in a while." Raimundo laughed, "She's learned to hit harder since she was fourteen. Ow!"

"Are you alright?" Asked Yuuji.

"I'm used to it," Said Raimundo coldly, walking past him.

For a moment, he'd almost been acting friendly towards this guy.

He settled himself in the cart opposite Kimiko and Yuuji followed him in and immediately sat beside her, taking her hand in his. Kimiko smiled at him gently.

"Well 'Nihon', where we going first?" Asked Raimundo in a distinctly bored tone.

"We're going round to the visitors entrance to sign you in as a permanent member." Explained Kimiko, tapping in her commands on the controls.

"Permanent member?" Asked Raimundo.

"Normally, permanent members have to go through training," Said Yuuji, obviously as surprised as Raimundo himself.

"If you see Raimundo's fighting, you'll know he doesn't need anymore training." Explained Kimiko.

Raimundo and Yuuji's eyes met and Raimundo smirked at him. Yuuji looked away. What was with this guy? Kimiko had told him that nothing ever happened between them. Or did she say nothing had a chance?

"Nice city you got here Ki … Nihon." Said Raimundo, leaning back lazily.

"It took a while us build." Said Kimiko, "And the help from everyone down here. Clay's settlement is still mainly tents and a few stalls, but Yuuji's father used to own a building company, that's how we met. He was helping with the supplies for the houses."

"How nice," Said Raimundo in a voice so obviously false that even Kimiko couldn't pretend not to hear it.

"I wanted to help." Said Yuuji, slowly, calmly but with a warning tone.

"Like I said …" Said Raimundo, shrugging as though there was nothing wrong, "Nice."

Kimiko watched him closely; unaware that Yuuji was also watching him.

As the cart came to a stop, Kimiko let Yuuji out first and as Raimundo got out, she pulled him back and glared at him.

"What is wrong with you?" She hissed.

"What do you mean?" Asked Raimundo.

"Don't act all innocent with me!" Said Kimiko, "What's with the attitude you're giving Yuuji?"

"What attitude?" Asked Raimundo.

"Raimundo, why are you acting like this? You never take anything seriously." She said, "You're acting like a … like a …"

"Teenager?"

She let go of his arm, glaring at him.

"Grow up Raimundo." She said warningly.

"In case you haven't noticed I have." Said Raimundo, "I was about to say the same thing to you too. You're acting like you don't even remember …"

"Remember what?" asked Kimiko, trying to pull some understanding out of his face.

Raimundo looked into her blue eye and stepped back. Kimiko had forgotten. She had forgotten how close they had come to being together before he had fallen into the time rip to save her life. She had forgotten that they had almost kissed …

"Nothing," He said distantly, "forget I said anything."

"Remember what Rai?" Asked Kimiko, still confused.

"Forget it!" Said Raimundo fiercely, pulling away and walking up the tunnel towards the doors into the main entrance to the headquarters.

They were now on the ground floor and Raimundo could see people bustling in every direction, just like on the surface. The Rebellion's headquarters had been cut out of the rock in the side of the cavern that (With help from Clay's element) had been carved out of the ground beneath what had once been the temple vault. The entrance to the cavern was in fact the vault's staircase. The cavern was large enough to fit the entire city in and, just before Clay had left for America, he had helped carve their headquarters out of the rock. Unless Chase's people had been told about the entrance to the city, they never would've found it. Only highly trained individuals were permitted to go above ground and so, they were never followed.

Walking into the headquarters was a little like walking into a bank crossed with a police station. There were armed individuals all over the place, listening to people's reports and complaints, but then there were desks where people were given information about anything they could need.

"This is where you'll pick up your identification and living arrangements." Explained Yuuji.

"What about cash?" Asked Raimundo, "I was broke for about a year before I ever fell into that portal."

"Everything in Chikatetsu Machi is free, but under ration." Said Yuuji.

"Now that's what I call hospitality!" Said Raimundo, "Free food!"

"Well, if everything's free, then no one needs money to get what they need from the shops and the shop owners don't need money from the customers to get what they need from other shops." Explained Kimiko, "If everything's free anyway and no one has taxes or fees or anything, then why would the people need money?"

"What about living arrangements?" Asked Raimundo.

"There are always a few houses spare. We always build extra." Said Yuuji.

"A whole house to myself?" Raimundo asked, "It's going to be strange living on my own."

Kimiko smiled softly, remembering them living together in the temple.

"You live on your own Nihon?" Asked Raimundo, still trying to get used to the name.

"I live with Yuuji." Explained Kimiko.

Raimundo's face didn't flickered, he just nodded and followed Yuuji towards the nearest counter, but Kimiko sensed something wasn't right about him.

Raimundo saw that the girl behind the counter was about the same age as Kimiko and very pretty. She had red hair that fell down in smoothly over her face and down her back right down to the tip of her spine. Her eyes, like Raimundo's were green, but whereas his were more of an olive green, hers were bright emerald and glittered like jewels, lighting her face with hundreds of expressions even when her face was blank. She was thin and dressed in black jeans and a black shirt. Her eyes stood out because they were outlined in black eyeliner and her lips were smooth and painted black. Her nose was pieced and had a small hoop through the hole with a small silver heart attached to it. But despite her striking looks, she still seemed to be perky and good-natured. In fact she smiled widely as she spotted them approaching.

"Hi Yuuji. Miss Nihon, you've got a recorded message from Amerika. I've sent it to your computer." Her eyes slid from each of their faces until she settled on Raimundo, "Hi there. Are you new?"

"He needs identification and living arrangements." Said Kimiko, shifting through some papers the girl had just handed to her, before looking up at Raimundo, "This is Tammy, she's in charge of communications between us and Clay, y'know. Amerika. Tammy, this is Raimundo, an old friend."

Raimundo stepped forward and his face was suddenly set back into that familiar and charming smile. He held out his hand as Tammy stood up to take it. Her nails were painted in alternating black and red and she had a silver thumb ring.

"Hi," He said, winking quickly at her.

"Have you just transferred from America or Europe?" Asked Tammy as she sat back down, slightly pink.

"Nope, got sucked into a time portal and ended up here." Explained Raimundo.

Tammy laughed and Raimundo raised his eyebrows. She thought he was joking.

"Well, I'm glad you're on our side," she said, smiling at him.

Kimiko sighed impatiently and tapped her nails on the desk.

"Tammy, we need Raimundo's details. We don't have time for you two to flirt all day." She snapped, "We are fighting an evil man with some of the most highly advanced technology on the planet after all."

Tammy's face set and she turned to her computer screen before she started tapping on the keys quickly.

"Yes ma'am," She said as she continued to tap, her fingers moving so fast they couldn't tell what she was typing.

Tammy printed off a sheet and held it out to Kimiko.

"Is that alright?" She asked.

Kimiko glanced at it. Raimundo was going to be living within a ten-minute walk from her and Yuuji's hope. This had advantages and disadvantages.

"Fine." Said Kimiko.

"Shall I sign him up for the training?" asked Tammy.

"No, it won't be necessary." Said Kimiko, her voice cold and toneless.

Tammy typed up the last few notes on Raimundo's record.

"Well then, I think we're done here." Said Tammy, "Will I see you three after work?"

"Well, I'll meet up with you, even if…" Began Raimundo.

"Yes!" Said Kimiko, suddenly.

"But I thought you wanted to finish your report on the new weapon supplies," Said Yuuji.

"It can wait, I need a break." Said Kimiko.

"Well, why wait? I'll finish them now while you show Raimundo to his house." Said Yuuji, "We get off at five Tammy."

They began walking away, Yuuji in one direction and Kimiko and Raimundo in another.

"Great," Said Tammy, "See you in an hour's time. Bye Raimundo."

"See ya," Said Raimundo, winking at her again.

Once they were outside the large building, Raimundo noticed that Kimiko was acting slightly icy towards him. Even Kimiko didn't know why.

"So … where do I live?" He asked.

"Not far from the main building," Said Kimiko.

They walked for a few more minutes in silence. Raimundo knew he had to say something.

"What's the food like here?" he asked, feeling stupid before the words were even fully out.

"Do you have to ask such stupid questions?" Snapped Kimiko.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Asked Raimundo.

Kimiko had been waiting for this moment to yell at him. He had been getting on her nerves since he had met Yuuji, for no apparent reason.

"Why do you have to flirt with everyone you come across?" She snapped suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Asked Raimundo, "I don't flirt with …"

"Yes you do!" Interrupted Kimiko, "You always have. For gods sake, you don't care if they're girl, boy, furniture or food!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't flirt with my furniture or food." Said Raimundo, attempting not to laugh.

"For god's sake," Groaned Kimiko, "If you were left alone in a room, you'd snog the walls!"

"Well, what do you care!" Shouted Raimundo, "It's not like I ever 'snogged' you? Nothing ever happened with you did it? We never went anywhere. We didn't even come close!"

Kimiko stopped and looked at him out of her one good eye.

"Is that what this is about?" She asked, "Because we used to fancy each other when we were teenagers?"

"Maybe for you it was 'used to'! However, to me it's only been twenty fours hours! I don't know if you've even thought about me for the past eight years." He said.

Kimiko stared at him. He was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding.

"Of course I've thought about you," She whispered, "I thought about no one else for the first year you were gone, but like you said. Nothing ever happened … and I moved on. I'm sorry, but did you think I was going to wait around for eight years on the off chance that it would spit you out again?"

Raimundo didn't answer.

"I know for you, no time at all has passed, but I think you need to move on as well." She said softly.

"I know," Said Raimundo, running a hand through his hair, "When I realised you had a boyfriend I felt like such a … a … baka."

Kimiko smiled. She hugged him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't mean it when I said you'd snog the walls." She laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I probably would." Said Raimundo.

They stood there, holding each other in the middle of the path for a few minutes, before Kimiko pulled away.

"Come on, you've got a house to mess up to make it feel like home."

* * *

(A/N) Introduction of two new characters here and a few feelings out in the open. There will be more about the other XS characters later. Lots of luv. Becky. 


	5. Chapter 4: Spy uncovered

Raimundo followed Kimiko back into the main building to meet Tammy and Yuuji. He continued to drag his feet as he had done since Kimiko had broken their embrace.

"Will you stop that?" Hissed Kimiko.

"What?" Asked Raimundo.

"Scraping your feet along the floor." She said.

"Who are you, my mother?" Snapped Raimundo.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Asked Yuuji, who had changed out of his ninja gear into black jeans and a white shirt.

Tammy was smiling at Raimundo again, dressed in a black skirt and black crop top with combat boots. Kimiko sighed in annoyance at the sight of her. Raimundo guessed it was the way she was dressed. Kimiko was also wearing black, a pair of black trousers and a black sun top. Raimundo had dropped off in a shop on the way since his clothes were too small for him since he was no longer fourteen. He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a pair of brand new white trainers (Sneakers).

"How did you like your new home?" asked Tammy.

"It's nice, I like having a house to myself!" Said Raimundo, "A lot bigger than my room back at the temple!"

"Temple?" Asked Tammy, frowning slightly.

Kimiko gestured behind her back not to tell. Raimundo caught sight of her and smiled.

"It's a long story." He said.

Tammy still looked confused, but Kimiko suddenly announced it was time to go. Raimundo grinned and held out his elbow, Tammy looped her arm through his and they walked together. Yuuji looked sideways at Kimiko.

"Nihon?" He asked.

Kimiko jumped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," Said Kimiko, "Let's get going."

"They seem to be getting on well," Said Yuuji.

"Well … I hope they do!" Said Kimiko.

She walked off. Yuuji stood still for a moment then followed.

"Do what?"

* * *

Clay frowned as he looked closely at the screen. They would be breaking through any moment. He looked at the unconscious figure lying on the ground near him. The spiky red hair was the only thing of his that looked even remotely alive, but he was alive. Clay had checked.

"Come on Kimiko!" He said, "Please tell me you've received it!"

He had sent a message only an hour previously that had been received, but then they had been attacked and he ha sent a distress call. Neither Kimiko nor Master Fung was answering. He would send a message with Dojo, but he was taking the survivors over to the temple ruins for safety. When he returned he was going to take Clay over as well.

There was a crash and the doors were blasted open. Standing in the door was stood the tall and deadly figure he loathed beyond all others and at his side was …

"Omi!" Said Clay in desperation; despite he knew it wouldn't work, "Omi remember who you are!"

The smoke hadn't quite cleared and they were just figures swimming in the mist. But Clay heard the shout "Tsunami strike!" and saw the red eyes glowing and closed his eyes, preparing to die …

* * *

Kimiko was near her patience's end. Tammy had always flirted a little, but tonight she was completely drunk (with much help from Raimundo) and was leaning over the table not only flirting with Raimundo, but also Yuuji. Raimundo, who was also drunk, was laughing and kept having to pull her back into her seat. Yuuji was laughing, having had few drinks himself. Kimiko was the only one who had to remain sober. She had to keep a clear head in case of emergencies. Normally Yuuji would follow her example but after watching Raimundo swallow shot after shot, he decided to join the fun.

"Come on Tammy," Laughed Raimundo, "Back in your seat! Hey 'Nihon', don't you want a drink?"

"Can't," Said Kimiko coldly, "I've got to go back to the office."

She stood up.

"Come on Nihon, don't you wanna hang around?" Asked Yuuji.

"No," Said Kimiko.

As she left, Raimundo got up and followed, as Tammy fell asleep on the table. Once outside, Kimiko stopped and turned to him. He was standing dead straight and not swaying even slightly.

"You're not drunk at all are you?" Sighed Kimiko.

"Not even tipsy," Said Raimundo, "I wasn't drinking the same stuff as those two, but it was fun watching them get pissed!"

"Why did you do it?" Asked Kimiko, frowning at him.

"Because they need to lighten up. That's also why I was hoping you'd drink something. You're acting like you've got a Shen-gong-wu shoved up your butt," Said Raimundo.

They knew something was wrong before they had even opened the doors. The front entrance hall was so crowded they could barely move. Kimiko and Raimundo pushed their way through to the communication desk.

"What's going on here?" asked Kimiko.

"Miss Nihon, they've just arrived, but they're all talking so far I can't hear what they're saying. I'm not sure." Said the scared girl behind the desk.

Kimiko nodded and started yelling for silence. They all ignored her.

Raimundo, however, was a born attention seeker. If there was one thing he was good at, it was getting people to notice him. He climbed up onto the desk and muttered something to the girl behind the desk. She handed him the standard gun given to all employees. He aimed it to the ceiling and fired twice. Silence fell over the ground.

"Now, will ONE person please tell us what happened?" He shouted.

A man about forty stepped forward and opened his mouth.

"We've come over from America. Chase Young found our hide out!" He said and there were more shouts following this.

Raimundo aimed the gun again and they fell silent before he'd even pulled the trigger.

"What about Amerika?" Asked Kimiko.

"Who are you two?" Asked the man.

"I'm Nihon," Said Kimiko, this was enough. Silence fell once again and the man spoke.

"He loaded us all onto that dragon and he brought us over. Amerika stayed behind, he wanted to make sure there were no more survivors left behind," He explained.

Kimiko and Raimundo looked at each other.

"Clay … and Dojo …" Said Raimundo quietly.

"They'll be fine," Said Kimiko.

Raimundo looked her in the eye and suddenly felt full of new energy.

"We'd better sort out places to stay for these guys," Said Raimundo.

"We don't have enough houses for all these people," Said Kimiko, frowning, "We'll have to give the houses to the people with children and the rest will have to stay in temporary housing and we'll need more supplies … God, we're just not prepared for this amount of people."

"Doesn't matter, we'll manage," Said Raimundo.

Kimiko looked up at him, sitting there on the desk, his eyes filled with kindness and determination. The same determination she had once seen in herself when she first started. Someone how, parts of it had faded, but never mind. She could feel what was left burning. She turned to the communications girl.

"Send out the troops to gather supplies for housing and food and water. We're going to need a lot so send out everyone." Explained Kimiko.

The girl nodded and started talking into a microphone.

"Incoming!" Shouted the landing's controller.

Down the chute came a green slither. It flew into the clearing near the building. Raimundo knew that reptilian figure.

"Dojo!" Shouted Kimiko, running from the building with Raimundo shortly behind her.

"Oh my god!" said Raimundo, "Clay!"

Raimundo helped the figure down off Dojo's back. His blonde hair was slightly longer, he was a lot bigger and a lot taller, but there was no mistaking that hat!

"Hey Rai … you finally caught up!" He laughed, slumping onto Raimundo's shoulder.

"I was about to say the same to you!" Said Raimundo.

"Jack's unconscious and inured, but he's still going," Said Clay, nodding towards a spiky red-haired figure.

"I'll get him!" shouted Yuuji, who had finally realised something was going on through the drink.

"Where's Tammy?" asked Raimundo.

"I took her home," said Yuuji, "She was out of it all the way though."

"Clay," Said Kimiko quietly, "What happened?"

"He found Jack out and … I couldn't just leave him there … I helped him out, but … Chase and Omi followed us … Dojo pulled me out of there before Omi did any more damage though," Explained Clay through deep breaths.

Raimundo walked a little slower than before with Clay still resting on his shoulder. Omi … Omi was still out there and still under Chase Young's spell.

"So Rai … how'd you ge' back?" Clay asked.

"If only I knew," Laughed Raimundo, "I still haven't got the full story myself."

"Kim not giving the game away?" Laughed Clay, "She's till just as tight-assed as ever."

"Well it looks like you were too relaxed, we're not going to let this happen again," Said Kimiko, "And its Nihon, not Kim."

"Tight-assed bitch," Said Clay, joking.

Kimiko smiled at him and helped Raimundo carry him and Yuuji carried Jack.

Clay was asleep along with Jack and Dojo. Jack hadn't even woken up yet. They were in the hospital area in the Rebellion head quarters. Raimundo and Kimiko hadn't left their sides yet. Clay had stayed conscious long enough to tell them that Katnappe was still undercover and that he had made sure Dojo had net been seen going to and from _Chikatetsu Machi_. If he had, they would have had to leave straight away.

The troops had gathered the supplies and were already helping the families top settle into their new homes while putting up tents for the others until morning when they would started building.

"Raimundo," said Kimiko, quietly, "Why don't you go to sleep? You may only think you've been awake since yesterday, but you're body's thinking that you've been awake eight years. You need to sleep."

"I … if Clay wakes up I want to talk to him." Said Raimundo.

"If he wakes up, I'll wake you up. You can even sleep here in the ward." She said, gesturing to a near by bed.

Raimundo hadn't realised just how tired he was until he lay his head down on the pillow and instantly fell asleep. He fell into a dreamless sleep and Kimiko watched him, smiling gently. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Yuuji standing above her. She smiled warmly at him as he sat down.

"Are they going to be okay?" He asked.

"They'll be fine," She said, holding his hands in hers.

"Good," Said Yuuji, "That's all the dragons back together now right?"

"Not quite," Said Kimiko, looking over at Raimundo and Clay sleeping soundly, "not quite."

"Who else?" Asked Yuuji.

"Well, we've still got Master Fung and …" Kimiko sighed, she hadn't told Yuuji about Omi yet, "Yuuji … I've got something to tell you … about the fourth dragon. The dragon of water."

Yuuji smiled at her and pat a hand on her cheek.

"Anything you tell me, I can handle. Okay?" He said.

"You won't like it," she said, "I still don't."

"Who is it?" Asked Yuuji.

Kimiko sighed, knowing that she had to tell him. She loved him and holding secrets from him was too difficult now. But she knew she could tell him without being persecuted. He understood her and he understood her connection to the dragons. This should be so much easier and yet it never was. She could still hardly believe it herself.

She sat and told him everything, starting with the four dragons meeting for the first time at the temple, to the time Raimundo had betrayed them, to the meeting with Chase Young, to Omi's mind control. Yuuji sat in silence and listened intently. His face did not change and even as she finished her story, he held onto her hands.

However, one thought was going through his mind:

"Raimundo had betrayed them …"

* * *

(A/N) sorry it's late. I'm not having a good week. I went to a funeral, two of my closet friends are about to fall out with each other, I've been given three scenes to learn in drama for Wednesday and my boyfriend dumped me.

Either way, I hope you enjoy this. Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv from Becky.

xxx


	6. Chapter 5: The Second Spy

When Raimundo woke up, he found that Kimiko was asleep, leaning against Yuuji who was breathing softly, his eyes shut in a peaceful doze. He had his arm wrapped around her and she looked so peaceful, even with the eye patch. Raimundo smiled, feeling almost happy for them. They had the type of relationship that Raimundo would love to have with Kimiko, but at least Kimiko was happy. Even if it wasn't with him.

He looked over at Clay's bed. It was empty. Raimundo got up and left the room, pulling on his jacket. He looked up and down the corridor and spotted the tattered cowboy hat at the end of the hall.

Clay was leaning on the balcony, looking out over the city of Chikatetsu Machi. Raimundo walked up to him and leaned out over the edge too. They grinned at each other and looked out again without a word. They couldn't tell how long they had been like that. The light never changed in the underground city. The lights were never turned off.

"So … welcome to the future!" Said Clay in a voice much deeper than it used to be as he rubbed his knuckles on his stubble.

"Yeah … what a dump." He said and they both laughed.

"I don't get it," Said Clay.

"Get what?" Asked Raimundo.

"How you can be okay with … everything." Said Clay.

Raimundo looked back out over the city. He knew that Clay had been going to mention Kimiko and Yuuji, but had decided against it. Even if Kimiko had forgotten what they had had, Clay obviously hadn't. Then again, wasn't that the way it always was in movies? The way the friends could always tell if someone liked someone before they could? Yes, that was it, but Kimiko and Raimundo had known it as well, they just weren't going to say anything about it.

"I'm not." He said quietly, "But there's no point in going crazy wondering about it. I'm just going to have to get over it."

"That's what I was going to say." Sighed Clay, "I had a speech sorted out in my head an' everything."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Said Raimundo.

They stood in silence for a few minutes longer. This wasn't the peaceful silence they had had in the beginning; this was awkward. Two friends who hadn't spoken in years and now they were thrown into a partnership again.

"So, what you been up to?" Asked Clay.

"Flying through time." Said Raimundo, "you?"

"Fighting an evil dictator." Said Clay.

"Sounds interesting." Said Raimundo.

"It is, you should try it some time." Replied Clay.

"I intend to." Said Raimundo.

They stood in yet another silence.

"Was it always this difficult to talk like this?" Asked Clay.

"No, we used to just laugh about stuff," Said Raimundo, "mostly me or Omi …"

He trailed off. Omi.

"What are we going to do about Omi?" He asked.

"I … I don't think there's anything we _can_ do." Said Clay, "We've tried talking to him. We've tried fighting him to the point of exhaustion. We've tried trying to reverse the spell. We even tried to kidnap him, try and take the magic out of him. Nothing works. Chase Young's magic is too strong for us."

"There has to be something we can do …" Raimundo began, but Clay was already shaking his head.

"We had Jack on the inside, trying to figure it out, but Chase figured him out first." Clay rubbed his chin, "When I found Jack, he'd been half tortured to death. I got him back to our base, stabilised him and then they were on top of us. Luckily Dojo came back right then and got us both out before Omi could do to me what ever they did to Jack."

Clay looked sideways at Raimundo.

"We might have a problem with Jack," He said in a hushed tone and people began to walk past them, "He'd been tortured for weeks before I got to him. He wasn't in his right mind when I got him out of there. For all I know, he might still not be."

"We'll sort it out," Said Raimundo, "We're not ones to give up on a member. You proved that when you helped me back into the temple after Wuya …"

Raimundo shivered and looked Clay straight in the eyes.

"I'm not going to give up on Jack anymore than I'm going to give up on Omi." He said.

"Then I'm with you all the way!" Said Clay, slapping him on the back.

"Thanks," Said Raimundo, "Just like old times huh?"

"More or less," Said Clay, grinning.

* * *

The yellow eyes with black slits for pupils glared out, cutting into the people in front of him. His black hair shifted in the breeze before falling back into place. He was glaring down at his faithful big cats, but in the lead was a yellow cat. Large and by far the most powerful.

"You let them get away!" Chase Young said calmly, glaring down at them.

There came no reply. The cat gazed at him with those powerful, yet fearful eyes. They were taken over by the power of Chase Young of course, but a slight reminder of the original person was hidden in the hatred deep in his controlled mind that shone through those black eyes.

"Wuya!" snapped Chase Young.

"Chase," Said Wuya stepping forward from where she had been standing some ten steps behind him.

"Take him, find them and bring them to me!" snapped Chase, "If you don't know where to start looking, go and talk to our latest friend. See what you get 'get out of them'."

Wuya smiled cruelly and gestured to the yellow cat to follow. It came up to her waste and trod with a certain dignity that many of the other cats lacked. It new it was the best and wasn't afraid to hide it. They walked through Chase Young's palace until they came to the dark cells. The walls were made of black stone, dripping with the damp that had built up over the years. The floor crunched with the dirt and skeletons of rats, which had died and had never been picked up.

As Wuya drew up to a cell, she glanced in through the small window covered with bars. She smiled again and drew out a slender key before slipping it into the lock of the wooden door and letting it swing open. Inside was a hunched up figure with blonde hair down to their elbows, hanging in dirty braided knots. Their skintight black costume was torn in places. It was definitely a girl, even if you couldn't tell as easy from behind the dirt on her face. She was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed tightly, muttering something to herself.

Wuya kicked her in the side. She curled up and hissed slightly before starting to mutter to herself again.

"What are you saying girl?" Asked Wuya, listening closely to the muttering, "Jack will find you? My dear girl, no one will ever find you. No one cares. _No one_."

"Jack will find me. Jack will come for me!" Muttered the girl, rocking back and forth, hissing occasionally.

"Jack is gone!" Laughed Wuya, "They took him away! He escaped and left you alone!"

"Jack will come, Jack will come. They'll bring him back from …" At this point she slipped back into muttering.

"From where, girl?" Asked Wuya, wrapping her sharpened nails around her chin, lifting her face to her own, "From where?"

* * *

Kimiko had woken up just as Raimundo had left to go and find Clay. She had pulled away gently from Yuuji and had gone to sit next to Jack to check his vitals. He was almost fully recovered. She flipped through his chart. His mind could be in any condition, but his body was almost back to normal.

"Ashley …" He whispered.

Kimiko jumped. She had though he had been asleep.

"Jack? Are you okay?" She lifted back his red hair, "It's me, Nihon."

"Where's Ashley?" He whispered.

"She's working," Said Kimiko, slightly confused, "You're working at spies, remember? You got found out. She's still undercover."

"We got found out together … at the same time." Said Jack, "Where is she?"

"Oh … God …" Said Kimiko, "she must still be there."

"I've got to go get her …" Said Jack.

"No, you're too weak. We'll figure a way to get her out of there." Said Kimiko.

"Thanks … Kim …" Said Jack before falling back into his peaceful sleep.

Kimiko groaned and ran a hand through her hair. Katnappe had been found out as well and they thought she was still undercover. They'll be doing unspeakable things to her and they were helpless to help her out of it.

* * *

Raimundo and Clay were leaning over the balcony still when Kimiko found them. They were laughing just like they had used to.

"What you boys up to?" She asked in the same way she would've done when they were back at the temple.

"Just catching up," Said Clay, "You?"

"Jack just woke up," Said Kimiko.

"Is he okay?" Asked Clay.

"He's gone back to sleep, but …" She looked him straight in the eye, "It seems that it wasn't just Jack they found out …"

Raimundo looked from one to the other and instantly knew that they understood each other even if he didn't.

"What? Who got found out?" Asked Raimundo.

"Katnappe," Said Clay, "When did they …"

"Same time as Jack, but they didn't make it as obvious as with Jack." Said Kimiko, "I think … they might've made it more obvious that Jack had been found to get you to go and try to rescue him so they could follow you back and … well, y'know."

"That means that we don't have any spies on the inside anymore," Said Raimundo, "Which means we have no way of figuring out their plan."

"Not to mention that we've got no one covering the American area," Said Kimiko, "We need to set up another base over there while we figure out how to get Ashley out of there."

"Have you been in contact with Igirisu?" Asked Clay.

"No recently, why?" Asked Kimiko.

"Master Fung?" Asked Raimundo, "What about him?"

"Katnappe didn't know the location of this base, but she did now his. If they're torturing her in the same way they were Jack …" Clay stopped, but they both knew what he meant.

"I'll go to the front desk and ask Tammy to get in contact with him," Said Kimiko, "To warn them to get out of there while they still can. I'm not letting the monks come to harm."

"I'll go if you want," Said Raimundo, "You talk to Jack."

"Right, thanks," Said Kimiko, smiling briefly before turning around.

"I'll come with you," Said Clay.

Raimundo nodded and they left for the carts that would carry them down to the front entrance.

"If Master Fung goes that means that two thirds of the world belong purely to Chase Young," Explained Clay, "We can't let that happen."

"God, everything's just falling apart at the moment," Said Raimundo as they ran along the passage.

"That what happens" Said Clay, "I've had to relocate my people three times, but this is the first time Omi and Chase actually arrived before we had all left for safety. I don't want it to happen to Master Fung and the monks as well. Not that they can't still kick butt even at their age, but it's a bad idea to let them try and take on Chase and Omi if they don't have to."

Raimundo grimaced as they continued to run down the passage. Master Fung had to be a pretty ancient guy by now. Even more so that he used to be. Could Master Fung still keep up the fight at his age? Raimundo would rather not wait around and find out.

* * *

(A/N) I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. Sorry I didn't update last weekend. Christmas Shopping. I'm sorry it's late this weekend, I've got mock exams after the holidays and they've been piling up on stuff for me to do before they even started. Luckily I'm now on holiday and there's not a damn thing they can do about it! Ha ha!

Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it. I'll try to update during the week rather than on the weekend coz, y'know, Christmas.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	7. Chapter 6: Remember the past?

"Tammy!" Shouted Raimundo as they ran around the corner.

"Well hey there Raimundo," Said Tammy smiling, "How's you?"

"Tammy, can you make a link between us and Igirisu?" Asked Raimundo.

"Well, sure, but what's the rush?" Asked Tammy.

"Please Tam, this is an emergency!" Said Clay.

"Right you are Amerika." Said Tammy, tapping on the keys and flipping switches too fast for Raimundo to follow with her alternate black and purple nails.

She finally picked up a mouthpiece and slipped it on.

"Hello? This is Chikatetsu Machi communications speaking." Tammy glanced up at them as no reply came through, "Hello? Can anyone hear me? This is Tammy the communication's controller speaking from Chikatetsu Machi. Is anyone there?"

No reply came. Raimundo and Clay held their breath as she tried again.

"This is the communication's controller from Chikatetsu Machispeaking. If anyone can hear me please answer immediately. This is an emergency."

There was silence. Then a voice crackled through the speaker.

"_This is Igirisu speaking. I apologise for the late response_."

Raimundo and Clay breathed out in relief and Tammy gave a great sigh.

"We have Amerika here to speak with you on an urgent matter." Said Tammy, before taking off the headpiece and handing it to Clay.

Tammy started to continue with her work as Clay spoke into the headpiece.

"Hey Master Fung," He said.

"_Good day, Clay. I trust this is a matter of great importance?"_

"It certainly is." Said Clay, "We've got Jack out of Chase Young's prison, but it seems that Katnappe is still there and …"

"_She knows the location of our base."_ Replied Master Fung, finishing Clay's sentence the way he always used to.

"Exactly, Nihon asked Raimundo and myself to warn you to move your base quickly!" Said Clay.

"_Ah, yes. Raimundo, I'm glad to hear that you've finally caught up with us."_

"Nice to hear your voice again Master Fung!" Laughed Raimundo.

Master Fung obviously heard this.

"As it is to hear yours. However, we have more urgent matters at hand. We have already heard of Katnappe's capture and we have already began moving to another base. By the time Chase Young gets to our previous base, we will be long gone."

Clay and Raimundo both breathed out in relief again.

"What about Katnappe? Isn't there anything we can do for her?" asked Raimundo.

"I'm afraid that is not possible at the current date. If we were to break in to find her, we could end up leading them straight back to our new base and I doubt Chikatetsu Machi can provide food and shelter for all three of our groups."

"I guess, I just feel so damn bad for her." Said Clay.

"Don't worry," Said Raimundo, "I'm sure Ki … Nihon will think of a way to get her out of there without endangering all of these people."

"In the mean time, I must continue moving the people to a safer location." Said Master Fung, "Igirisu out."

The line went dead and Clay handed the headpiece back to Tammy.

"Well, at least we know they're safe." Said Clay, "I'll go tell Nihon."

Clay left and Raimundo hung back for a while before turning to Tammy.

"So, did you have fun last night?" He asked.

"Apart from the splitting headache this morning?" Said Tammy, "Sure I did."

"In all fairness, you did drink a hell of a lot." Said Raimundo.

"So did you and Yuuji, but neither of you seem to be feeling the after effects." Said Tammy, not looking up from her screen as she continued to type.

"Well, Yuuji hasn't woken up yet," Said Raimundo, "And I can hold my drink better than you two."

"Or you weren't drinking anything alcoholic!" Said Tammy.

"I was drinking the same as you!" Said Raimundo defensively.

"Sure you were," Laughed Tammy, smiling at her screen.

Raimundo laughed at her and then sighed.

"How about I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner tonight?" Said Raimundo.

Tammy stopped typing and looked up at him.

"That's inappropriate talk for the work place." She said.

"I don't work here." Said Raimundo.

"In which case …" She smiled up at him, " … I'd love to."

"I'll see you then." Said Raimundo, before turning around and walking away.

* * *

"What the hell am I gonna wear?" Asked Raimundo desperately, looking into the mirror.

Kimiko, Dojo and Clay were sat on the bed watching him throw random items of clothing out of his wardrobe.

"Why so nervous?" Asked Dojo.

"Because this is the first date I've been on in god knows how long," Said Raimundo, sorting through his sock draw, "And that's including before the time skip! Plus this is the only girl since Kim that I've been even slightly interested in!"

Kimiko looked up from the floor where she had been staring absent-minded at a t-shirt Raimundo had thrown there some ten minutes ago.

"Not that's not very sweet," she said, "But you've got to pull yourself together. Besides, you've never come off as the nervous type around girls."

"I'm not around girls." Said Raimundo, "But I am before hand."

"You were never nervous around me." Said Kimiko.

"I didn't like you when I first met you," Said Raimundo, not considering what was coming out of his mouth.

Kimiko stood up and walked out of the room.

"Kim!" Shouted Raimundo after her, "That's not what I meant!"

However, Kimiko didn't come back and they heard the slam of the front door. Raimundo rolled his eyes and looked down at his jeans.

"Glad to see that girls haven't changed much." He said.

"They never do," Said Clay, "but you really should be more considerate towards Nihon."

"Why?" Said Raimundo, "she's not towards me."

"She's trying to forget." Said Dojo.

"About what?" Asked Raimundo.

"About you," said Clay, "She's been trying to forget about you for the past eight years. You just suddenly coming back has really messed with her head."

"Could've fooled me!" said Raimundo, "Now, seriously guys. Kimiko doesn't feel anything for me anymore. She made that perfectly clear."

Kimiko looked up from where she was standing on the step to see Tammy approaching.

"Hi Miss Nihon," Said Tammy, smiling.

Kimiko put on a fake grin.

"Just call me Nihon, Tammy." Said Kimiko.

"Is Raimundo ready yet?" Asked Tammy.

"No, he's trying to decide what socks to wear." Said Kimiko.

Tammy laughed. Her red hair fell over her eyes. Kimiko looked at her. She was wearing a black skirt, a white three-quarter length sleeved shirt and combat boots. Her jacket was black leather and Kimiko seemed to remember having an outfit like that a while ago. She used to have a lot of outfits though.

"So, you and Raimundo have been friends for, like, ever?" asked Tammy.

"Not exactly," Said Kimiko, "We met when we were about … we must have been thirteen or nearly anyway. We stayed friends until we were fourteen and then …"

"Raimundo disappeared for eight years." Said Tammy.

"More or less." Said Kimiko, shrugging and leaning on the wall.

Tammy leant beside her.

"So you've known him for a pretty long time, you just haven't seen him." Said Tammy.

"Yeah." Said Kimiko, "I'm glad he's back though. I get the feeling that we're going to need all the help we can get."

"But Raimundo's just one guy," Said Tammy, "He can't make that much of a difference."

"You don't know Raimundo," Laughed Kimiko, before stopping and smiling sadly, "It was because he disappeared that we ended up losing the temple that we're currently based under. If he had been there we probably could've managed."

"Is he really that powerful?" Asked Tammy, surprised.

"He could be, if he got off his butt to train once in a while," Said Kimiko, "He's already more powerful than most of our soldiers."

"Wow," Said Tammy, "So he really is important."

"Let's just say that if he hadn't disappeared, things would be a hell of a lot different." Said Kimiko, "I probably wouldn't be with Yuuji if he'd been here."

Tammy raised her slender eyebrows. Kimiko suddenly realised what that must have sounded like.

"Oh … no, no, no!" Said Kimiko, shaking her hands, "We never actually went out!"

"Oh," Said Tammy.

"We kind of liked each other and we almost got together, but then he disappeared and I met Yuuji and now I love him," explained Kimiko, "So nothing is ever going to happen there and I've made that one hundred percent clear, not that I think Raimundo would even be interested now he's met you."

"You think?" Said Tammy, smiling widely.

"Yeah," Said Kimiko, smiling softly, "I think he really likes you. I can tell from how damn nervous he was, but don't let him know I told you that!"

"Told her what?" Asked a voice from the top of the steps.

Tammy and Kimiko looked around. Raimundo was walking towards them, finally dressed in white trousers and a black shirt. He was smiling. Kimiko glanced at Tammy who was smiling back, slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Ready when you are." Said Tammy.

As they left, Kimiko hung back and watched them. They were laughing and smiling. It was unusual in these situations, but both Raimundo and herself had managed to find someone. How they had done it was still a mystery, but they had done it. She suddenly felt the urge to go and find Yuuji. So she picked herself up and started walking towards the headquarters.

Clay and Dojo came down the steps and caught up with her.

"You okay?" Asked Clay.

"I'm fine," Said Kimiko, "How about you?"

"I all right, I was just wondering because Raimundo seemed to put his foot in it for about the millionth time," Said Clay.

"He just doesn't consider what comes out of his mouth when he speaks," Said Kimiko, "He always did and I think … I think it's because he's still a teenager inside."

"I think he's more grown up than he's letting you believe," Said Dojo.

"Huh?" Asked Clay.

"Well he always did like to seem more stupid than he really was," Explained Dojo, "It meant more glory when he did something right, but when he took something seriously, boy did he take it seriously!"

Kimiko recalled the way Raimundo had acted when Chase first took Omi. Raimundo was prepared to blow his top if they didn't get him back soon. He calmed down, but every time Raimundo went up against Chase, he gave it his all and very nearly won on a couple of occasions. Maybe it was because he had been there himself and he didn't want Omi to go through it.

"Well, Tammy seems to like immature guys," Said Kimiko, shaking her black hair out of her face.

"Yeah well Tammy's not exactly mature herself, is she?" Said Clay, straightening his hat.

"She can be," Said Kimiko, "She's useful in an emergency. She's good a keeping her cool."

"Unlike you, you used to blow your top at the slightest thing." Said Dojo.

"Excuse me?" asked Kimiko.

"Oh come on," Said Clay, "you were a total hot head!"

"Was not!" Said Kimiko.

For a while they laughed like they were back too normal. Like they had fallen eight years backwards and were making fun of each other like they used to.

"I think Raimundo's been kind of helpful in reminding us that we are actually friends and we're not just here because it's a job," Said Kimiko.

"But it is a job," Said Dojo, "It always was your job to save the world."

"But it never used to seem like a job," Said Clay, "Chasing after Jack Spicer, defeating Wuya, fighting Katnappe and Tubbimura … it was fun. We used to enjoy it. Now it's like …"

"We don't have a choice." Said Kimiko, "And I know we never did, but it seemed like we did. Raimundo still has that free spirit and that's why it's good to have his back. He reminds us why we're doing this."

Kimiko, Clay and Dojo walked in silence for a while. Then they stopped. For a while they looked like the kids they had once been, then they stopped and walked into headquarters and everything fell back into place. This was their calling, their job. It was no longer fun for them to have, to grow and learn without realising it. This was their responsibility. They had always been responsible for the world, but now the world was on their doorstep and they had no choice but to open the door and let it flow in.

* * *

(A/N) Not a lot has happened in this chapter. It was mainly building up on Tammy's character and how the relationship between the dragons has changed over the eight years Raimundo has been away. I'm hoping to get more about Omi in the next chapter.

Anyway, tell me what you think. Someone put in their review about what they think is going to happen and I can tell you, everyone of those ideas went through my head, but I decided against them for the plain reason that people would be able to guess them.

I hope you're enjoying. Lots of luv, Becky.


	8. Chapter 7: Meanwhile, back in jail

Katnappe shook and rocked back and forth. Ashley, that was her name and although she wasn't completely herself, she knew that much at least. She missed Jack. She had spent the best part of five years as a spy for Nihon, working alongside Jack, someone she had known most of her life without ever giving a second thought until he wasn't there anymore.

She looked around the small circular dungeon. The walls were damp and moss was growing in green clumps. The floor was inches thick in dirt mixed with the moisture from the walls to form one large muddy puddle. Thrown on top of this was lays of straw in increasing stages of decaying and rotting away into sludge. The smell was revolting as you opened the wooden door from the puddles of stagnant water, rotting plant life and decaying corpses of rodents.

Food and drink were thrown through in small quantities every other day. It was up to the prisoner to make these pitiful supplies last until their next meal. The smartest of the prisoners would eat the food and savour the water for as long as they could to keep themselves alive. If prisoners were lucky they would be give a blanket to keep themselves from dying of cold. But only if they were lucky.

Ashley was one of these fortunate individuals. Chase Young considered the information she could give them too valuable to waste through something as pointless and as careless as death. He understood these pitiful mortal necessities.

Ashley shivered as she heard another prisoner calling out in a pitiful attempt to call attention. They were asking for water. Apparently who ever was in their cell with them had collapsed and needed water desperately. She knew that the same pathetic amount of food and drink was thrown into each cell no matter how many prisoners it contained. She was lucky enough to have a cell to herself meaning she had more food and water than those in the other cells.

She staggered to her feet and looked down at her cup. She had had a drink yesterday. A full cup that she had saved so she could make it through the day. She was sure she could survive without. She looked out and saw it was a man about her and Jack's age standing in the cell. The guard was ignoring him.

"Hey!" He shouted, "This guy's only a kid. Come on, he needs water!"

The guard didn't move, but Ashley knew this guard. His eyes twitched as he was becoming worried. Unnecessary deaths were supposed to be avoided. However, extra food and water was also forbidden. This guard was the nervous type. He had joined out of fear of Chase Young, not out of loyalty. This was good; it meant that she could persuade him to do almost anything … except let her go.

"Hey," Shouted Ashley, hoarsely, "You!"

The guard jumped and looked around at the new voice.

"Are you death?" Asked Ashley, "The guy needs water!"

"I'm not allowed to give extra food or drink to the prisoners. He'll have to make do with what he's got!" Snapped the guard (Obviously having a bad day).

"Give him this," She said, putting her hand through the bars with the full cup of water clasped in her fingers.

The guard hesitated. He didn't know if it was permitted or not. However, he had been told that deaths were to be avoided if possible.

"Well? What are you waiting for; to see if it can levitate it's way over there? Hurry up!" snapped Ashley in the same way she used to order these guards around.

The guard jumped again and walked over. He took the cup from her hand and walked back. He handed it to the man through the bars and he ducked down for a moment. Ashley heard him saying something, not loud enough for her to hear from the cell. He must have been speaking to whoever had collapsed. A minute later he appeared in the small window again. The guard took the wooden cup back over to Ashley who dropped it on the floor where it made a sickening 'squishing' noise.

A gong sounded from somewhere. It was the changing of the guards. They had about five minutes before the new guard arrived. The two figures looked at each other through the bars. Ashley looked into the dark face of the person she had just helped out of her own accord. What had happened to her recently?

"Thanks," He said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, right, whatever." She said, always being uncomfortable with being thanked, "Is your friend okay?"

"I don't think so," He said, "He passed out after having a drink. I think he's got blood poisoning. He's got this cut on his leg and it's not looking good."

"If I could give you my supply of drugs I would, but I already used them." She said.

He smiled softly, then shook his head.

"I … I don't think he's making it out of here alive," He said, "It's not right … I mean he's only about … seventeen/ eighteen."

"I wish …" Ashley hesitated, "I wish I had done something about this while I still had the power. I mean I was working undercover and … I should have done something before I was found out. At least then I would've been found out for a decent reason."

"You were undercover?" Asked the man.

"Yeah … for The Rebellion." She said, "Well not a first. At first I was on this side purely for the thrill of it. Then it just … went too far. All I ever wanted was to be thief, y'know? I never really wanted to be evil. I just wanted free stuff. Then it all started going too far and … I just decided to do something decent for a change … I mean … I've felt really guilty for ages now. I was the one who let Wuya out of the puzzle box after the Xiaolin Dragons defeated her."

She glanced up at the figure standing in the doorway of the other cell. He was watching carefully up until the last part then he looked almost glad.

"You knew the dragons?" He asked, "As in Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi?"

"Yes, I was one of their many enemies, but I wasn't that evil!" She added hastily.

"I knew those guys! I tried to find them after Chase Young took over, but he found me first. I was his apprentice for a while before Omi showed me he was evil … then Omi joined him …" Said the guy, looking at the floor.

"Actually, Chase young tricked him into swearing his loyalty and now Omi has to serve him." Said Ashley.

"What's your name?" Asked the man.

"Ashley … or Katnappe when I'm stealing stuff." Said Ashley, "What's yours?"

He was about to answer when the new guard arrived and slammed his pistol on the door to make him back off. Ashley retreated back into the cell. She had made a friend in the prison. This was the first step to finding her way out of here. After all, teamwork always worked for the dragons …

* * *

The yellow cat prowled up and down waiting for the witch to come back out of the hiding place that Katnappe had located for them. Wuya ducked back out from under the boulder, which slid up and out of place to reveal a passageway.

"Empty!" She snapped, "It's not their base. It must have been a storage facility of some sort that they cleared out before leaving!"

The cat growled and turned angrily away.

"Don't blame me!" Snapped Wuya, "Katnappe lied to us! I doubt she's even really insane, she's probably pretending to make us believe that she's not really there so we won't keep questioning her."

The cat growled again and scratched the ground with its claws.

"Well Omi," Said Wuya, "It seems that we've failed again. We'd better go question her again."

The cat hissed.

"You have a better plan?" She snapped.

The cat didn't answer obviously but started the run towards their ship. It went in long leaps, which shook the ground. Oh how Wuya longed for the days when he was small enough to pack him into a suitcase and leave him there.

* * *

Ashley was lying on the floor of her cell, looking up at the ceiling when she heard a voice.

"Ashley!"

She got to her feet and looked around. She walked over to the cell door and looked out through the bars. That guy was looking out again. The guard was sat on the ground, obviously sleeping. Idiots. She never stood for that when she was commanding them. Obviously Wuya couldn't handle the job on her own.

"Hey Ash. You alright?" He called to her.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out how to get out of here. You?" She asked.

"More or less the same." He grinned at her, "I'm Jermaine, by the way."

"Jermaine … where are you from?" Ashley asked.

"New York." Said Jermaine.

"Have you ever met Jack Spicer?" She asked.

"Complete jerk," Said Jermaine.

"No he's not!" Said Ashley, "Well … yeah he used to be before all his 'evil' got removed."

"Omi and I kicked his butt at basketball when we first met him." Said Jermaine, smiling at the fond memory.

"I've known him most of my life, he was the other spy here." Said Ashley, "She got caught at the same time as me and ended up getting broken loose by the cowboy."

"Clay? He was the one who smashed the wall up at the other end of the dungeons?" Asked Jermaine.

"That's his style alright," Said Ashley, "He didn't know I'd been caught though. So he left with Jack, but I ended up staying here."

Jermaine watched her face carefully.

"They tortured him half to death. He was unconscious when Clay busted him out." Said Ashley.

"That's got to have done something to him," said Jermaine.

"It hasn't done anything to me," said Ashley.

"You were …"

"Spy, remember?" Said Ashley, "They want information, but I'm not giving _anything_ to them! They didn't do anything for me, I'm not selling out Jack or the others!"

Jermaine smiled at her.

"Now I believe you," He said.

"Believe what?" Asked Ashley, confused.

"That you're not evil." He said.

"No, I'm not evil …" Began Ashley.

The guard spluttered and opened his eyes sleepily. She got up and Ashley backed away from the door. The guard walked over with the pistol fully loaded, safety off. He glanced in. He couldn't see her anywhere. Where had she gone? He opened the door and looked in. the door closed behind him and he felt hands either side of his head. His neck cracked, but he wasn't alive to now that it was broken.

Jermaine watched her leave the cell, swinging the keys on her finger.

"I'm not evil," She said, "But I'm not good either."

She opened the cell. Jermaine stepped back as light flooded the chamber. Ashley walked in. She was wearing a tattered black, skintight suit. Her blonde hair was hanging in dirty braids. She ducked down next to his cellmate. Jermaine hadn't checked to see if he was okay since giving him the water and now it was too late.

He heard Ashley swear under her breath. She sighed and stood up.

"He's gone," She said.

"Well there's not much point in waiting around here to be found," Said Jermaine, "We'd better get going."

Jermaine picked up the keys off the floor. Ashley looked slightly confused.

"If we can save anyone else, I'm going to." He said.

She looked like she was going to argue, then sighed and nodded. What a time to grow a conscience.

* * *

Omi grew and his fur shrank away. Then he was standing, still bald, but a hell of a lot taller. His eyes were still shining red from the control that Chase Young had on him. He looked around the cells. Two prisoners had escaped. This was not good. One of them was their main source of information. His master would not be happy about this. Not one little bit!

A part of him had jumped slightly when he had heard the names of the prisoners. Katnappe and Jermaine. The name Jermaine he knew, but he wasn't sure where from. It was like he knew it from a past life, but he would never have betrayed his master by joining the other side. That is quite ridiculous. So where did he know that name from? Why was he wondering about this at all? What was his memory trying to tell him?

Omi frowned and went to go and tell Chase Young, his one and only master. Master Fung. Wait, no, that's not right! Who's Master Fung? His master is Chase Young. Chase Young. What's wrong with him lately? His mind was all over the place. This was not good for a loyal subject. He had things to do. People to capture. Spies to seek out. He couldn't waste his time thinking about imaginary people in a moment of random confusion.

* * *

(A/N) I decided to break away from the other dragons and see what's going on with the other people in the story. I had no idea what I was going to do with this chapter and then I remembered that Kosmic said something about Jermaine being part of the rebellion. I didn't want that because I wanted it strictly within the temple people, but I liked the idea of putting him in and I wanted to show what was going on with Katnappe. So thanks for that idea!

This is my last update of 2005! O.o that's weird. Anyways I hope you're enjoying this and please tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	9. Chapter 8: Fighting back

Not long before Omi came back to the dungeons, Ashley and Jermaine were making their escape attempt. Ashley did not appreciate being attacked while she was trying to escape. She found it annoying and a complete waste of time considering none of the soldiers were in her league, never mind Jermaine who's training obviously surpassed her own. They didn't pass another cell while running and this made Jermaine worried. He wanted to help more people out, but asking Ashley to stop was a bad idea since she was obviously not in a good mood and since she was the one leading him out, it would be a bad idea to piss her off.

She stopped abruptly and pulled him against the wall. She was holding one of the guns she had taken off one of the soldiers she had either killed or knocked unconscious. She had also picked one up and handed it to Jermaine, but he didn't want to use it. Chase Young had trained him well and he preferred to use his own skills rather than a gun. Even if Chase Young was evil, there was no denying the fact that he was a good fighter.

Ashley listened carefully. Jermaine saw a bead of sweat run down her face. She edged closer to the corner and looked around. She came back quickly and let out a long breath.

"Four of them." She said, "I've only got two shots left and I'd rather not waste them now," She looked up at him, "looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way."

"You sound like we're in a movie," Said Jermaine, grinning.

"Fighting bad guys, escaping a dungeon, trying to make it to our allies," She raised an eyebrow.

"I get your point." Jermaine said, nodding, "Lets do this."

Ashley grinned and they jumped around the corner …

* * *

Kimiko was sat at her desk, typing up several reports she had just received from patrollers on the surface. She wasn't going to be bothered by the fact that she had turned up to hear that Yuuji had gone on patrol through the city. It didn't matter. She didn't have to be with him. It wasn't important.

She suddenly slammed her hands on the keyboard and pushed away from the desk. She ran a hand through her hair and fingered the band of her eye-patch. She hated this thing, it made her look like a pirate, but it was better than the blind milky white eye beneath. She remembered how she had gotten that scar.

She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead, leaning back in her chair. She could see it as clear as day. Most people thought it had been during one of the many battles with common soldiers, but no. The person who had given her this scar made it hurt more than just the physical pain involved.

It had been during the final battle they had fought before retreating underground. She had been leading almost an entire army to attack Chase Young. She had been told that Omi had gone to fight Clay, but they had been wrong. Omi was very much there. She was only seventeen at the time. Omi was sixteen. He had never fought dirty in his life, but under Chase Young's control …

She met him dead in the centre of the battle. Either side of them their soldiers were fighting to the death. There was a trail of corpses leading from where Omi had started fighting to where he met her. She tried to reason with him. She didn't want to fight him, but she made a mistake in trying this optimistic approach. She had him trapped. At that point she was still slightly taller than him. She had held him from behind almost like a bear hug and was trapping his arms. It took everything she had to hold on to him and try to talk to him.

"Omi!" She spoke into his ear, "Omi, please! It's me, Kimiko. You know me! We've been best friends for years! We still are friends, please … listen!"

While trying to win him over, she didn't notice that he was slipping a dagger out of his sash. He jerked so suddenly and hard that Kimiko let go. With that he turned around and slashed down with the blade. He was aiming straight for her forehead. It would've killed her if she hadn't been able to slide back enough to make it miss her forehead and slash down across her right eye. She fell back as blood poured down her face. She instantly knew what had happened. She couldn't see, but she was alive.

"Omi!" She shouted desperately.

At the same moment, another voice also called:

"Omi, return!"

At that moment, Omi shrank back down into his cat form and bounded back to his master. Kimiko stood up, preparing to run after him and take on Chase herself, but someone was pulling her away. She couldn't lose like this!

"OMI!" She screamed and suddenly she fell forward.

She opened her eyes. There was cold sweat on her brow and it took her a moment to realise that she was in her office still. She must've dozed off. Someone suddenly barged in. It was Clay.

"Kim? Are you okay?" He asked, crouching down in front of her.

"Yes … I … I was just dreaming." She said.

"You screamed 'Omi'," Said Clay, "doesn't sound like a dream to me."

"Nightmare then," said Kimiko, "the last battle we had while still based on the surface … when I got this."

She tapped the eye-patch. She suddenly started crying.

"How can Omi do this to us?" She said, "He was our friend!"

Clay hugged her.

"It's not him," He whispered, "It's Chase. It's not him."

Yuuji suddenly walked in, looking concerned.

"Nihon?" He asked.

Kimiko stopped hugging Clay and turned to him. Yuuji pulled her in and held her close. Clay looked down. This was the way it had to be. He had been hoping that Kimiko would find someone who loved her as much as Raimundo had and she had. It had taken her so long to get over Raimundo. She never stopped hoping that he would be spat out, but after he didn't come back she met Yuuji and even now that Raimundo had finally caught up, Kimiko was still happy with who she had.

"I think we should go home," Said Yuuji.

Kimiko sighed and nodded. She turned and smiled at Clay.

"Thanks Clay." She said quietly.

"What are friends for?" He said, "Apart from turning evil in our case and then turning good again and helping us all learn a valuable lesson."

Kimiko smiled.

"You think there's still hope then?" Said Yuuji, smiling softly.

"Omi was the best of us. If any of us can fight Chase Young it's him. I bet one day he'll snap back to his senses and come here trying to remember how the hell he grew so tall." Said Clay.

"Him and Raimundo can form a club," Said Kimiko, before turning to Yuuji, "Lets go home now, okay?"

They left and Clay sighed. He sat in the chair and noticed a draw slightly open. Inside was a picture of the four dragons, back when they were only teenagers. The best of friends. Inseparable. Master Fung and Dojo had always said so. If there was a lesson there was to learn, they learnt it together. If there was a battle to fight, they fought it together and if there was one member in trouble, they helped them out together, but this was becoming more and more difficult wit the longer that Omi remained in Chase's grasp.

* * *

The place where Omi had been pacing up and down in the cells was now empty. He had moved on and was now trying to consider what he should do. How do you capture two people who made it out of the most highly guarded facility on earth? However, for some reason this didn't surprise him as much as he thought it should. Somehow he knew that the two people who had escaped were perfectly capable of it, but he didn't remember ever seeing them fight or fighting them himself. This was confusing. Why was he suddenly thinking a lot more than he used to anyway? It just didn't make sense.

* * *

Chase Young tapped his desk and frowned.

"She lied to you?" He asked.

"Yes, it was an empty storage room." Said Wuya.

"I thought you had tortured her to the same extent as Jack Spicer." Said Chase.

"We tortured the same amount and the same way right up until he escaped, but we continued to torture her. I don't see how she could've resisted like this." Said Wuya, sitting on the desk.

"Have you been back to question her again yet?" Asked Chase.

"No, Omi went down to the dungeons a while ago. He should be back soon." Said Wuya.

No sooner than she had said this, the door swung open and the tall form of Omi stood in the doorway.

"Omi, my young apprentice, please tell me you have good news." Said Chase, growing impatient with the same excuses every day.

"Two prisoners have escaped." Said Omi, looking at Wuya, "One of them was the girl."

"Who was the other?" asked Chase.

"The boy in the cell opposite." Said Omi.

"Jermaine …" Said Chase to himself and leant back in his chair, "It would make sense that he'd get out, but I really would've expected an attempt sooner than this."

"Shall I search for them?" Asked Omi.

Chase Young looked up at Omi. His eyes were still glowing, but there was something strange inside of them. They weren't quite as lifeless and harsh as they had once been.

"Tell me Omi," Said Chase, interested, "Do the names Jermaine and Katnappe mean anything to you?"

Omi frowned and thought for a moment.

"They sound like something you've heard while passing someone in a conversation. I probably heard one of the guards mentioning them before and that's why I recognise the names," Said Omi.

"I suppose that's it," Said Chase young, his eyes still focused on Omi's eyes, "Collect a search party and check all the abandoned enemy bases, they're probably heading there for clues as to the next location."

Omi nodded and left. Chase Young stood up suddenly. Wuya watched him, surprised.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I do believe that Omi is beginning to resist my control. He doesn't know it yet, but his mind is growing accustomed to my control is fighting back more strongly." He frowned, "I think it may not be long before he takes back control and remains immune to my control."

"Can't you do anything?" asked Wuya.

"That's what I'm going to find out." Said Chase, "Either way, he will probably not leave. He is such a fool that he believe he had sworn loyalty to me."

"But he did," said Wuya.

"True, but he wasn't his whole self. Therefore, he doesn't have to remain loyal all his life does he?" Said Chase.

Chase headed for the door and Wuya hung back.

"You're in charge until I return," Said Chase Young before leaving and shutting the door.

Wuya frowned and looked out the window down at the swarming army below. They were like ants, scurrying desperately in every direction.

"You're all going to be sent to your deaths in the name of evil," She said, slow grin spreading across her pale face, "and you don't have a clue."

Perhaps it was the fact that she was being told what to do by someone she could've crushed in a second if she'd had her full power, or maybe it was the fact that she'd never won a war in her life, but she suddenly felt the urge to just leave and take over the world on her own. And maybe she could, but it wouldn't be yet. She would have to find out who was loyal to her first. She could probably get away with half his army f she worked hard enough, but first she'd have to lay patiently and wait for Chase Young to make the first error and then, she could strike.

* * *

(A/N) I just thought I'd fill you in with a bit of the Ashley-Jermaine escape. It took place before Omi pacing in the dungeons in the previous chapter. Anyway, now we see that Omi is finally living up to his potential and fighting back a bit. I hope you're enjoying this. By the way I re-did my bio page for a change.

Tell me what you think. (Of the fic not the bio page). Lots of love, Becky.


	10. Chapter 9: What's a DOJO?

Tammy woke up and looked around at Raimundo who was sitting on the windowsill in tracksuit bottoms, looking over the city. The sun couldn't rise here, but it seemed like there were a thousands tiny lights blending together to create a shimmering haze, like a car lights in fog.

"It's beautiful at night," Said Tammy, now dressed, walking up beside him.

"Yeah, it is," he said, "It kinda reminds me of when I used to wake up early at the temple and you could see the sun rising over the mountains. Y'know? It was really calming and pretty."

"I wish I could've seen it," Said Tammy.

"I wish I could've shown it to you," Said Raimundo.

She put her hand on his shoulder and her raised his own hand and held it there.

"Maybe when this war's over we'll re-build it," Said Raimundo, "just like it was and we can train more dragons and teach them to fight evil."

"That's depending we win," said Tammy.

"We're going to win," Said Raimundo determinedly, "I think … maybe that's why I came back now. I don't think it as a coincidence that I showed up when I was most needed. I came back now because it was fate. I was needed now and I came back to help Nihon, Clay and Master Fung win this thing and I'm going to help Omi! I'm gonna get him back. He didn't give up on me, I won't give up on him."

Tammy smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He was so sweet and she just wanted to stay there forever, but they had work to do and if Raimundo's vision was ever going to come true they would have to work hard.

* * *

Kimiko sighed and got up. She couldn't sleep. All she was thinking about was Omi. Omi, and Raimundo. They had managed to get Raimundo back from the other side when he had made the decision himself. Omi was under someone's control and she was certain he was stronger than he seemed. Knowing Omi, he was building up his strength and fighting back each and everyday and then one day, he'll break free and help them fight Chase with everything they've got. It was just a matter of time.

She raised her hand and placed it on the glass.

"Omi …" She whispered, "if you can hear me, fight back. Fight back with everything you've got and when you're free, we'll be there to help you home!"

With that she turned around and went back to bed, desperate to get some sleep before work in the morning.

* * *

Ashley stopped suddenly and Jermaine almost walked into her.

"What's up?" He asked.

Ashley raised a hand to silence him. There was the sound of soft feet padding the ground. Feet … or paws.

"Omi …" She gasped in fear.

* * *

The yellow cat landed softly on the ground, looking around. Behind him must have been at least a dozen soldiers. Omi grew back into his human form and looked around.

"I'm sorry sir," said one of the soldiers, "I was sure I heard voices."

"Spread out, search everywhere and report back here if you find anything." Said Omi.

They searched for about fifteen minutes before one of the soldiers called out.

"Sir, I've found something!"

Omi walked slowly over and the soldier handed him a slightly blood stained knife. It was difficult to tell if it was human blood or not.

"Sir, does it mean anything?" asked the soldier.

"Perhaps," Said Omi, "We're moving on. Wrap this up."

He handed the knife back to the soldier and they began to move back on as Omi shrank back to his faster and quieter cat form.

* * *

In a tree, not ten feet from where Omi and his men had been standing, hidden among the branches and leaves were Ashley and Jermaine.

"Did that knife mean anything to you?" Asked Jermaine.

"It means that they've moved on." Said Ashley, a slight smile spreading over her face, "That means that Master Fung is out of danger, Clay would've moved on by now and that just leaves Kimiko. We've got to get to the camp in China."

"How are we going to find the camp in China?" asked Jermaine.

"I'm hoping they're going to find us," Said Ashley, smiling that smile again.

"How?" Asked Jermaine.

Ashley pulled a fine chain from around her neck.

"I just remembered something," She smiled again, "Something I kept hidden for so long I forgot all about it."

On the end of the thin chain was a pink crystal with a silver dragon coiled around it.

"What is it?" Asked Jermaine.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" Asked Ashley.

"Only around cute girls," Said Jermaine.

"Sorry, I'm taken," Said Ashley, "This is a Dragon Operating Jupiter Opal aka; a DOJO. It's a rare stone given to all the spies in Chase's camp so that we can call to be picked up, but it works on certain magic. It can only be used by someone who is trusted by the dragon who it comes from. It's a magic that's only been discovered recently. Chase Young doesn't even know about it."

"The dragon it 'comes from'? That sounds kind of … ew," Said Jermaine.

"Don't be stupid," said Ashley, "It's created by a magical dragon's flame when the soot is compressed and re-heated, the magic activates and it makes a pink stone. I'm not entirely sure how it works, but only I can use this one."

"What do you do?" Asked Jermaine, still not entirely convinced that his 'ew' was to be frowned at.

Katnappe looked around and saw a broken limb of the tree. She jumped over and ran her right hand over the broken limb, quickly, but hard. She winced and when she pulled her hand away there was a line of blood slashed across it. She came back over to Jermaine and dipped the tip of the crystal into the blood. The cut seemed to be sucked up into the stone. Her hand was healed and the stone was now glowing a deep red and kept flashing like a homing beacon.

"With any luck, Dojo will pick up the DOJO's signal and he'll come and find us." Said Ashley, leaning back in the tree.

"Here's hoping." Said Jermaine, looking up at the star-dotted sky.

* * *

Dojo and Clay had been watching over Jack for hours now. Clay was mostly thinking about Kimiko and was wondering if she was recovering from her nightmare. His own battles with Omi haunted him day and night.

"Do you ever suppose he's going to wake up again?" Asked Dojo.

"I'm sure he will," Said Clay, looking down at Jack.

"He must be exhausted," said Dojo.

"I can't believe that he's alive after the state he was in when I got him out of there," Said Clay.

"After WE got him out of there," said Dojo.

"I wonder why he didn't use his …" Began Clay.

"DOJO!" Shouted Dojo, loudly.

"Yeah," said clay.

"No! I mean one's just activated," said Dojo, "It's … it's Katnappe's!"

"We can't break into Chase's jail to bail her out," Said Clay.

"No! She's no where near Chase's base anymore!" Said Dojo, staring widely into space.

"Then we can go get her!" Said Clay, standing up.

"Ashley …" Said a quiet voice near them.

They both looked down at Jack.

"She's calling?" He whispered, his eyes still shut.

"Yeah, she's calling. We're going to go and get her!" Said Clay.

"Safe … make sure she's … safe …" He whispered before falling back into peaceful sleep.

* * *

Kimiko and Raimundo both came out of their homes at the same time. Tammy and Yuuji had both gotten up early and left already. Kimiko and Raimundo's eyes met.

"Did you have fun last night?" Asked Kimiko, in a would-be-casual voice.

"Yeah," said Raimundo, smiling, "It was great."

"I'm so glad I can't hear you from my house then," Said Kimiko, starting to walk along the path.

"Excuse me?" Asked Raimundo, catching up to her.

"I saw Tammy leaving your house this morning, just as I got up." Said Kimiko.

"And? Is it any of your business?" Asked Raimundo.

"No, there's no need to get all defensive!" Said Kimiko.

"No need to get stressed," Said Raimundo, "if you're jealous just say so."

"I'm not jealous! I have a wonderful boyfriend of my own thanks!" Said Kimiko.

"Yeah, but he's not me," Said Raimundo, sighing in mock pity.

Kimiko elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Ow!" He shouted, making passers by stare.

"You're so full of yourself." Said Kimiko.

"Am not," Said Raimundo.

"Are too," Said Kimiko.

"Am not!" Said Raimundo.

"Oh you sooooo are!" Said Kimiko.

They both stopped and looked at each other.

"We're arguing like teenagers again," Said Kimiko.

"I know, isn't it great?" said Raimundo, smiling broadly.

"No!" Snapped Kimiko, "You've got to grow up Raimundo! We're in a war here!"

"And we always will be in a war," Said Raimundo, "even when this one is finished, there will be other evils starting a fight and it'll start all over again. It's our job to stop it, but if we just do our job, then we'll wake up one day thinking that all we've become is the thing we used to hate when we first started. We'll be nothing but the job and we'll realised that we've wasted our lives."

"It's not a waste if we've saved lives!" Said Kimiko.

"What's the point in saving lives if you become so cold that you end up sacrificing them for your own cause?" Said Raimundo.

"What does that mean?" Asked Kimiko.

"Think about it," Said Raimundo, "You're letting Katnappe rot in Chase Young's dungeons so that you don't get found."

"So WE don't get found," Said Kimiko.

"No, it's not. Chase might enslave these people, he might use them, he might take over their minds, but the chances that he'll just waste their lives is slim. He's only killed innocent people while trying to draw YOU out!" said Raimundo.

Kimiko looked at the ground.

"It's us he wants, not these people." Said Raimundo, "He knows that if he takes us down he'll be taking away their hope and they'll just have to surrender."

"They won't surrender!" Said Kimiko.

"Wouldn't you?" Asked Raimundo, "If we lost everyone wouldn't you give up?"

"I didn't give up when I lost you!" Snapped Kimiko.

She suddenly backed away.

"You obviously don't want me here," said Raimundo, "I'm going to find Dojo and he can take me to Master Fung. I'll go and help where I'm needed."

By this time they were outside the Headquarters and they saw Clay and Dojo running towards them.

"Katnappe!" shouted Dojo.

"No, I'm Nihon." Said Kimiko.

"No, Katnappe's activated her DOJO," Said Clay, "she's safe!"

"DOJO?" Asked Raimundo.

"A small lizard type creature at your feet," Said Dojo.

"What do you mean she's activated her DOJO?" Asked Raimundo, aiming a kick at the lizard.

"Dragon Operating Jupiter Opal," Explained Clay, "Like an emergency signal for the spies. She's safely out of reach of Chase Young."

"Then lets go and get her," Said Raimundo.

"We were just going," Said Clay.

"I haven't ridden on Dojo in years," said Raimundo, smiling, "Not that it's really that different. More like days really."

"Well, come on. We're going now!" Said Clay.

"Raimundo, we haven't finished this conversation!" Snapped Kimiko.

"No," Said Raimundo, "I'd say that we have."

With that, they headed for the carts, which would take them to the surface. Kimiko didn't get it. How could he think she was jealous? And now he's leaving just because he lost the argument. Typical Raimundo.

* * *

Ashley and Jermaine climbed out of the tree around midday and sat on the grass. They didn't want to leave their position too much because Dojo was trying to pin point them. They sat in silence, soaking in the sun that they hadn't seen in days. Ashley was keeping one eye open for Omi and his search party who would end up coming back looking for them in this direction.

Ashley sighed a deep sigh and closed her eyes briefly. Then she heard a 'whooshing' noise over head and her first instinct was that Omi had come back in cat form and had just jumped over them. She opened her eyes, but Omi wasn't around. She looked up. A green dragon was swooping down to ground. The two figures on his back were familiar, yet different.

Jermaine had sat up and was glancing from them to her.

"Are you sure it's them?" He asked, "They look similar, but still different."

"That's them all right," said Ashley, smiling weakly and wrapping her hand around her DOJO, which was once again pink, "that's them …"

* * *

(A/N) I hope you're having fun reading this. So what have Raimundo and Tammy been up to? (Gasp!) As if none of us know. ¬¬

Tell me what you think. I hope you're enjoying this. Lots of luv, Becky.


	11. Chapter 10: Too close for comfort

Jack slowly opened his eyes. He could sense that someone was leaning over him, but he couldn't tell who. He blinked repeatedly until his eyes focused. He recognised those blonde braids and those blue eyes. He smiled.

"Ashley!" He whispered, sitting up for the first time in days.

Without saying a word, they hugged each other tightly. Jack could feel Ashley's tears fall onto his shoulder. He pulled away.

"You escaped!" He said.

"I know," Said Ashley, laughing slightly.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" Said Jack, his slightly longer red hair falling into his eyes.

"I'm here," said Ashley, "And I have no intention of going anywhere."

* * *

"So you and Ashley escaped together?" Asked Kimiko.

"It was more along the lines of she broke me out," Said Jermaine, "and she contacted you. I would still be in that dungeon without her."

"Eight years ago I never would've thought that Katnappe would be the one to be the hero," Said Clay.

"I know," Said Jermaine, "And I never even knew that Raimundo had disappeared. It was only when Ashley was so amazed as seeing him that I found out he'd been missing."

"Well," Said Kimiko, standing up awkwardly, "he's decided to go and stay with Master Fung, so if you want to speak to him, now's you chance."

She left and Jermaine looked at Clay.

"Don't ask!" Said Clay and left it at that.

* * *

Raimundo looked up at the building and then groaned and turned away. He was tempted to say goodbye to Kimiko, but he knew he couldn't. It would just start of another argument.

"Raimundo!" Called a voice fro m the entrance.

Raimundo looked down again and saw Tammy running towards him.

"Tammy?" He asked.

"If you're leaving," she said, "I'm coming too!"

"Tammy, no," Said Raimundo, "you're needed here. You've got a life here. You should stay. Don't give it up because of me."

"I'm not needed here," said Tammy, "I've already got a replacement and … I want to go with you!"

Raimundo sighed and then smiled at her.

"If you insist!" He said.

"I'll pack my things. Wait here!" Said Tammy.

Raimundo leaned back against the wall.

"Raimundo!" snapped a harsh voice.

Raimundo looked up. Kimiko was walking towards him.

"Where's Tammy?" She asked.

"Packing her things," said Raimundo.

"Excuse me?" Asked Kimiko.

"She's decided she wants to come with me," said Raimundo, shrugging.

"She can't go!" Said Kimiko, "We need her here!"

"Apparently she's already found a replacement." Said Raimundo.

"No one can handle her work except her." Said Kimiko, "She's our best communication's expert!"

"I'm afraid it's not your choice," Said Raimundo, "She wants to come with me, I said that if she insisted then she can come."

Kimiko breathed out sharply and glared at him.

"You don't really want her to come with you, do you?" Said Kimiko.

"Of course I do," said Raimundo, "Otherwise I wouldn't be letting her come."

"You're bringing her along to be spiteful!" Said Kimiko, "You can't get your way around here so you're taking her along to get your own back because you know we need her here!"

"I didn't ask her to come!" Said Raimundo, "But I'm glad she is! It's one thing to try and keep her around because you really need her, but it's another thing to try and stop her from coming because you're jealous of us!"

"I'm not jealous of you!" Shouted Kimiko.

"Then why can't you just be happy for me?" Asked Raimundo, "I'm just trying to live my life again! In case you hadn't noticed, I lost eight years of it making sure you didn't fall into that time rip!"

Kimiko glared at him.

"You need to stop thinking that everything revolves around you," She said, "It's about time you grew up for real!"

"I already have," said Raimundo, "But I was just about to say the same thing about you. You're so busy pretending to be this big important leader 'Nihon', that you've forgotten that you're really just Kimiko Tohomiko, that young Dragon of Fire. You're just a small little girl trying to pretend that you're not afraid anymore."

Kimiko blinked slowly and looked up at him.

"I am scared," Said Kimiko, "Is that what you want to hear? I'm terrified because everyday I wake up wondering if today is the day that Chase, Wuya and Omi are going to find us. Every night I have nightmares that they find us and kill them. Every last one of them and every night I used to have nightmares that they kill you and Yuuji. I'm so scared that days I don't have the strength to get up and drag myself to the office to find that Chase Young is that little bit closer to finding us out. So you think I can't admit that I'm scared? Well you're wrong, because I'm telling you now that every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week of every year, I'm so terrified I could just break down into tears."

Raimundo watched her closely, but didn't say anything.

"You can go or you can stay. It's not going to change what I think and I'm going to ask Tammy to stay, but it's her choice. If she doesn't want to stay then she can go with you, but eventually she's going to realise that you don't really love her and then she'll come back anyway." Said Kimiko, "but I'm am going to wish you luck and I hope that you stay, but I'm not going to ask you to. I still need someone to help me run this place and it's got nothing to do with anything that happened eight years ago."

Kimiko turned and Raimundo leaned against the wall and he watched her leave. A little further up the road he saw her stop Tammy. Tammy smiled and listened to what she had to say. She even looked sad at one point. Raimundo realised that Tammy also wanted to stay, but she also wanted to go with him. Did she really like him that much? She hardly knew him!

Tammy approached him and smiled.

"What did 'Nihon' have to say for herself?" He asked.

"She asked me to stay, but said that she wasn't going to make me stay here." Said Tammy, shrugging, "I said I was going with you."

Raimundo looked into those emerald green eyes and saw a certain sadness filling them.

"You don't want to leave," He said.

"I'll be sad to leave, but I want to go with you," She said.

Clay suddenly ran out of the building and looked relieved at the sight of him.

"Rai, we've got an emergency on the surface!" He said.

"Why are you telling me?" Asked Raimundo.

"Because we're the best for the job my friend," Said Clay, smiling.

Raimundo looked back at Tammy.

"You don't mind going back to the desk job for another couple of hours do you?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Said Tammy, running towards the headquarters.

"So what is it?" Asked Raimundo.

"Not sure yet, we've been signalled." Said Clay.

Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Do you really need me for this?" He asked.

"It's either us two or they send out a group from their defences and lets face it," Clay winked, "We're could beat them no prob."

Raimundo shook his head and smiled before following Clay to get dressed in the ninja gear.

* * *

Omi stood tall in front of the small town. He looked around and signalled for the soldiers to follow him. The buildings were neglected and he could catch glimpses of people ducking back behind their curtains inside the houses as they attempted to hide, but he would only speak with them if he needed to.

He looked slowly from one side of the town to the other. This was where the lightning signal came from. He knew it was a mystical power; there was no real storm here. Which house had it come from though? He glared from building to building. Then he saw a small figure crouching down the side of one of the houses. He fixed his cold eyes upon the young person. He was in his teens; maybe a little older than he had been when he first started serving his master Chase Young.

"You, boy!" He said sharply.

The boy flinched and then stepped out into the light. He had brown hair and eyes and a determined look upon his face. He didn't want to appear weak in the face of these people.

"What is your name, boy?" Asked Omi.

"Yu … Yutaka!" Said the boy, attempting to sound normal, but there was a quaver in his voice.

"Yutaka," Said Omi, "I am Omi, chief of the Chase Young guard!"

"I know who you are!" snapped Yutaka.

"Then you know not to lie to me." Said Omi, "Do you know of any Rebellion settlements around here?"

"No!" Said Yutaka.

Omi fixed him with a cold stare. He couldn't be sure if this boy was lying or not. For some reason, he wanted to trust this boy's judgement, but then again, he could be saying this to protect the Rebellion. If he had never been told that there was a Rebellion settlement here, then he would not be to blame for lying.

"I'm going to ask you once more," Asked Omi, "Do you know of any Rebellion settlements around here?"

"I told you, no!" Said Yutaka.

Omi thought he sounded less certain this time. However, this must be overwhelming for him to be faced by a group of the Chase Young guard.

"Go," Said Omi and Yutaka began to run up the path.

He entered a house to their left and was gone.

"We'll start our search here," Said Omi.

He called out through out the silent village.

"People! I am Omi of the Chase Young guard," He announced, "Send out one member of your house hold to e questioned or face the consequences. Be assured, all members of this town will be questioned!"

No one came out of their houses, but more people appeared at the windows.

"If you do not come out, I will send my soldiers in the collect you by force!" Shouted Omi.

Slowly, more people appeared at the windows and the front doors began to open. People began filing onto the streets and lining up in front of the soldiers and Omi. He looked down at them and he felt a slight pang in his heart. These people were suffering and he felt sorry for them; this was a dangerous and forbidden emotion. He was supposed to be fearless leader! How could he feel so bad for causing these people misery when they had not raised their hands to join Chase Young when they still had the chance?

He approached the first person coldly and looked straight into his eyes. He was in his early twenties, had blonde hair that fell into his blue eyes which showed a glimmer of fear his defiant face was refusing to yield.

"What's your name?" Asked Omi.

"Akira Jonouchi." Said the man, not blinking in the slightest.

"Akira, have you ever noticed anyone unusual in your village?" Asked Omi.

"How do you mean 'unusual'?" Asked Akira.

"I mean people from The Rebellion!" Snapped Omi, "People who defy the word of Chase Young your ruler!"

"There is no Rebellion around here!" Said Akira.

Omi moved a little along the line, picking out the youngest members.

"Name?" He asked

"Katsuya Fukuda," Replied the man who was in his late teens and had black hair and eyes.

"Katsuya," Said Omi, "Do you know of any Rebellion around here?"

"There is no Rebellion around here!" Said Katsuya.

Omi spat on the ground and swore loudly.

"You people are lying to us!" He shouted, "We have reported sightings of Rebellion members entering and leaving this village!"

He turned to a girl in her late teens with braided black hair and blue eyes.

"Name!" He snapped.

"Ritsuko Toriyama," Said the girl quietly.

Omi spoke slowly in a warning voice.

"Ritsuko," He said, "Do you know of any Rebellion around here?"

"No!" Said Ritsuko, "There isn't any Rebellion around here!"

"You're a liar Ritsuko Toriyama," Said Omi, putting a finger under her chin and lifting her face to look into her eyes.

"No I'm not!" Said Ritsuko, "Who would I lie to you? Who do we have to protect? Why endanger the lives of our friends and families to protect strangers?"

Omi turned away and joined his hands behind his back.

"But what if they are not strangers?" Said Omi, "What if you were at one point in league with them, but when they changed their base, you decided that you wished to remain behind? What if, you are in fact still in contact with them and all you wish to do is delay us until they get here to fight us?"

No one said anything. Along the line, the old woman with the Thorn-Of-Thunderbolt well hidden within her home, closed her eyes and prayed that someone had noticed the signal.

"Who fired the lightening signal?" Said Omi harshly, spinning around to face them.

There still came no answer. Omi decided that now was the time for drastic measures. This was what he had been trained for. He pulled Ritsuko Toriyama out of line and pulled a gun out. He aimed it at the back of her head.

* * *

(A/N) sorry for not updating last weekend, I've been having the three weeks from hell, which you wouldn't believe. Anyway, I had a go at a one-shot horror story that I have uploaded to apologise for all the times I've missed out on a deadline.

Tell me what you think. Lots of luv, Becky.


	12. Chapter 11: Facing a friend

"Wait!" Called Yuuji, his black mask clasped in his gloved hand.

Raimundo and Clay turned around.

"What's up?" Asked Clay.

"I'm coming too," He said.

Raimundo and Clay looked at each with doubt.

"Listen, I'm one of the best down here and since he's done something to annoy Nihon," He nodded at Raimundo, "It's probably best that I go with you instead."

"We could use the extra help," Said Clay.

Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Just keep him out of my way." Said Raimundo.

Raimundo walked off towards the carts and Yuuji looked to Clay for an explanation.

"Raimundo prefers just to work as the dragons." Said Clay, "I think he thinks that you can't handle our type of work."

"I've been doing your type of work for about five years now!" Said Yuuji, bitterly.

"I know," Said Clay, "and Raimundo knows that too, but you've got to remember, he's seriously over protective of our group since the trouble with Wuya and losing Omi only makes him worse."

"So he's trying to protect Nihon from me," Said Yuuji.

"Exactly," Explained Clay, "we're his only family here and he always thought of Omi as a sort of younger brother. Losing Omi makes him want to keep the group together more than ever."

"Then why is he leaving?" Yuuji asked.

"That's a very good question," Said Clay.

* * *

Up on the surface, Raimundo indicated for Yuuji and Clay to stay back. An indication that Yuuji ignored and he drew up behind him.

"You don't know the ground as well as I do," said Yuuji.

"I spent a good few years of my life training on this ground!" Said Raimundo, "I know it very well!"

"Will you two shut up?" Said Clay, as the approached the village quietly, "It looks like something's going on!"

Once they were in the village, they instantly headed for the roofs of the houses. They pulled their masks on shifted in the shadows watching what was happening below. Raimundo gasped when he saw who was leading the soldiers.

"Omi!" He whispered.

"Don't try anything!" Said Clay warningly; "He's not our friend anymore."

"He is!" Snapped Raimundo, "He just doesn't know it!"

"Still, don' try anything stupid!" Warned Clay.

Raimundo watched as Omi barked orders out into the silence and he saw a young boy walk out from the side of a house. He knew that boy!

"Yutaka!" Said Raimundo.

"Who?" Asked Yuuji.

"His father drove me to the temple right before Nihon got me!" Said Raimundo, "His whole family supports the Rebellion."

"This whole village supports the Rebellion," Said Yuuji, "They just didn't want to move underground like the rest of us did."

"If Omi lays a finger on that kid …" Began Raimundo.

"Don't bother, look!" Said Clay, pointing as Yutaka ran away into his house.

Omi began barking out more orders, but the people were remaining within their homes. Omi suddenly used a threat and slowly, people began filing out onto the streets and into line. One person from every house. Raimundo watched as Omi looked up and down the line and seemed to pick out the youngest members. He obviously thought they were most likely to talk.

The first one was a blond guy about his age who looked defiantly up at Omi. Raimundo heard he deny that he new anyone from the Rebellion. Good man! Then Omi approached a second guy, this one in his teens and again, he denied that there was anyone in contact with the Rebellion in the village. Finally Omi picked out a girl about the same age as the last one. This time he lost his temper and accused her of lying. She denied it and Omi grew more fierce. He looked away and then turned back before pulling the girl out of the line and aiming a gun at her head.

"No!" Shouted Raimundo, jumping up onto the roof and then aiming a kick down.

He knocked the gun out of Omi's hand and stood in front of the girl.

"For god's sake!" Shouted Yuuji, "What is he doing?"

"Just stay hidden, we'll think of something!" Said Clay.

* * *

Omi stared at the masked figure in front of him.

"You people are all liars and will be punished!" He announced.

"If you lay a finger of them I'll show you true power really is!" snarled Raimundo from behind his mask that disguised his voice.

"Attack!" Shouted Omi, but the soldiers never stood a chance.

Raimundo gathered up all his strength and shot out a blast of wind so strong that the soldiers collided with the walls and were knocked unconscious. Raimundo suddenly became aware that Clay and Yuuji had landed behind him and were prepared to fight along side him. He suddenly felt grateful towards them both.

"Who are you?" hissed Omi.

Raimundo pulled back his mask, despite clay's direct instructions not to.

"Don't you know?" Asked Raimundo, his green eyes taking in every detail of his former friend's face.

"No," Said Omi, "And I have no intention of getting to know you!"

"Omi, come on man!" Said Raimundo, "You're stronger than this! Fight back!"

Omi stared at him blankly; completely unaware that this was one of his oldest friends he was looking at. However, something was sparking in the back of his brain. He recognised that stare. Those green eyes, that brown hair, the complete arrogance. Why did he feel like he should know this guy?

"Who are you?" Asked Omi again.

"Omi, it's me!" Said Raimundo, "You know me! I'm Raimundo!"

"I do not know that name!" Snapped Omi; though within his mind he felt that spark twitch again.

"Raimundo! Mighty dragon of the wind!" Said Raimundo, "You do know it and what's more, you know that you're my friend! Any time you feel like waking up would be good right now!"

"You people have betrayed the trust of Chase Young!" Announced Omi, focusing on the villagers once again.

"What trust?" Shouted Ritsuko Toriyama, "He only left us alone because he had no idea we existed!"

"He's destroying our world!" Shouted Katsuya Fukuda.

"He would not have to destroy it if you had followed him from the beginning!" Snapped Omi, "You have brought this upon yourselves!"

"Wake up Omi!" shouted Clay, now removing his own mask, "You don't even want to follow him! Not at heart! Remember who you are!"

Omi raised his hands and Raimundo and Clay knew what was coming next.

"You people are traitors and deserve to die!" He shouted.

"Everybody run for cover!" Said Yuuji, picking up on what Raimundo and Clay were sensing.

"Tsunami strike water!" Shouted Omi and a tidal wave washed through the village, drowning everything.

Luckily most of the people were back in their homes by now, except the three who had been brought forward for questioning. Raimundo had managed to lift them and himself with Yuuji and Clay out of the water's way.

Clay sent a blast of energy, which opened a large crack into the earth, draining the water off. As the touched down, Raimundo aimed a spinning kick at Omi, who caught his leg, swung him around and threw him straight in Clay. Yuuji, who had snuck behind Omi while he was concentrating on the two dragons, grabbed him from behind. He lifted him up under the arms, trapping his hands.

"They tell me you're a good guy and I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt," He said, "But it's up to you to prove that what these two and Nihon think is in you, is actually there."

"Let go of me weakling!" Snapped Omi.

"If I'm so weak, how come you can't break free?" Asked Yuuji.

This was the wrong thing to say to the mighty dragon of the wind. Omi snapped forward, flipping Yuuji over. Omi twisted his wrists around behind his back and threw Yuuji at Clay who was running at them. In the mean time, Raimundo aimed a punch at Omi's head. It struck him in the cheek. He staggered sideways, not realising what had happened.

He turned to face Raimundo. Raimundo attempted to punch him again, but Omi side-stepped, grabbed his arm, pulled him forward and slammed his knee into Raimundo's stomach before, falling backwards, putting his foot in Raimundo's stomach and flipping him backwards into a wall, which collapsed on top of him. He did this in a matter of seconds.

"Seismic kick earth!" Shouted Clay, attempting to kick Omi in the chest.

Omi had crossed his arms in front of the chest, blocking the kick, but he slid back a fair way.

Yuuji was busy lifting the rubble from on top of Raimundo. He pulled Raimundo out and was surprised by the fact that Raimundo quickly leapt back at Omi. He raised his hands and called out.

"Typhoon boom!" He shouted and a blast of air struck Omi from the side, sending slamming into another wall, but this wall remained standing.

It didn't seem to matter how much strength they put into it, they wouldn't be able to defeat Omi. He had always been the strongest of them.

"We can't keep this up!" Said Yuuji.

"We've only just begun!" Said Raimundo.

"But he's stronger than both of you put together!" Said Yuuji, "And there's no way I can compete with you two!"

"We don't need to beat him, just subdue him!" Said Clay, "Do you think you can distract him?"

"Distract him?" Asked Yuuji.

"Normally we ask Kimiko to pull the cute girl look," Said Raimundo, "but she's kind of lost her cuteness since she became Nihon."

"Cute girl look?" Asked Yuuji.

"Tsunami strike water!" Shouted Omi again.

"Typhoon boom!" shouted Raimundo, trying to slow the wave down.

"Seismic kick earth!" Shouted Clay, lifting a wall of rock from the earth.

They heard the water break on the wall. Yuuji jumped up onto the wall, wondering what sort of distraction would work on this guy.

"I don't know Omi well enough to do this!" He said.

"Try using slang!" Shouted Raimundo, as Clay aimed a kick at Omi and was swung into the wall he had created himself.

"I don't know any slang!" shouted Yuuji, "But I do know fighting!"

He slid down onto the ground until he was under Omi where he crouched and swung his leg around, taking out Omi's legs. Omi fell to the ground. Yuuji got up and back flipped out of the way as Omi flipped back onto his feet. It had worked; Omi was looking at Yuuji and focusing on him.

Raimundo ran towards a house he had a strange feeling about and swung open the door. Inside as an old lady and on the side was:

"The thorn of thunderbolt!" He said, smiling, "you mind?"

The old lady threw it in his direction and he caught it.

Clay did another Seismic kick, unsteadying the earth. Omi, who was holding Yuuji up by the beck, let him go and stumbled slightly, but didn't fall.

"Tsunami strike water!" He called.

Raimundo threw the Shen-Gong-Wu to Clay and summoned a strong wind to press the wave down. It levelled out, leaving a puddle around Omi's ankles. Raimundo lifted himself, clay and Yuuji back out of the water and Clay summoned a thunderbolt using the Shen-Gong-Wu.

The lightning slid through the water and hit Omi, electrifying him. He trembled as the volts passed through him. The water evaporated, leaving a cloud of steam. Raimundo slowly lowered them back to the ground. They watched, hearts in their mouths, as the steam slowly started to lift. Their hearts sank as they saw the figure in the steam was still standing.

Omi was still conscious at the moment the steam lifted, but a moment later, his eyes fluttered and he fell forward into the water, completely out of it. He might as well have been in a coma. Raimundo and Clay both smiled at each other.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Yuuji.

Raimundo and Clay both pulled their masks back on and Clay threw the Thorn of Thunderbolt back to the old lady as she came to her door.

"We're going to take him back to Nihon. We'll get through to him," Said Raimundo, "No matter what it takes."

* * *

(A/N) Wow, something it actually happening. I think this story had actually been moving a lot slower than most of my other stories have. It's strange because I've had the end of this story planned for months.

Hope you're enjoying. Please tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	13. Chapter 12: Another Mess Up

As Raimundo and Clay grabbed one of Omi's arms each and pulled him away, Yuuji hung back doubtfully. Raimundo could sense him hanging back and rolled his eyes before dropping Omi's arm and turning around.

"What?" He asked.

"Well … is it a good idea to just take him to our head quarters?" He asked.

"Nihon will want him there." Said Raimundo as though it settled the matter.

"But …" Yuuji hesitated, "how do we know there's even anything of Omi left in there?"

Clay and Raimundo looked at each other and Clay nodded for Raimundo to explain.

"Omi didn't just turn over to the Heylin side," Said Raimundo, "He was tricked by Chase Young into swearing his loyalty."

"I know that," Said Yuuji, "Nihon told me."

"Yeah, but … the reason I know we can get him back is …" Raimundo groaned, "When I joined Wuya it was voluntary and they got me back. But Omi isn't on their side through choice and now … I _know_ I get him back. Me, Clay and Ki … Nihon."

"How can you know that?" Asked Yuuji.

"Faith," Said Clay, "The only way you can truly know anything is if you have faith in it. Everyone has faith in something whether it is religion, family, fighting or friends. They all have faith."

"So we're relying on faith to get us through this war?" Asked Yuuji.

"Can you think of a better way to get through a war?" Asked Clay.

Yuuji didn't answer. Raimundo and Clay picked up Omi and began walking again. They'd be back at the temple by nightfall if they kept moving. Dragging Omi was slowing them down a lot.

* * *

As night began to close in around the surface, down in Chikatetsu Machi, Kimiko was wandering up and down her office nervously, wringing her hands. Tammy had finished her shift and was waiting for Raimundo in Kimiko's office with her. She was sat on the desk, rocking ever so slightly.

"They should be back by now," Said Kimiko.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Said Tammy.

"I'm not so sure," Said Kimiko, "they should've taken more back up."

"Those three are the best down here except for yourself." Said Tammy, "At least that's what Raimundo recons."

"He's right," Said Kimiko, continuing to pace up and down.

"I just want Raimundo to get back so we can leave already. Hanging around wants to make me stay," Sighed Tammy.

Kimiko looked over at Tammy. She was looking down at the tips of her back boots and had a slight distant smile on her face. She was pretty, but not too pretty. Kimiko was strongly reminded of herself back at the temple before she lost her eye. She had known that she was pretty and fairly cute. Something she liked to manipulate a lot.

The door suddenly flung open and one of the guards entered the room.

"Nihon, the three soldiers have returned," They said from behind their mask.

Kimiko and Tammy both sighed with relief.

"Did they complete their mission?" Asked Kimiko.

"They did, but …" Began the guard.

"But?" Asked Tammy.

"They have brought an unauthorised prisoner to Chikatetsu Machi," Said the guard, "They said that you would want to see this prisoner."

Kimiko ran a hand through her hair.

"They brought an unauthorised prisoner to the head quarters?" She groaned, "typical. Who is it?"

"General Omi, ma'am," Said the soldier.

Kimiko's jaw dropped.

* * *

"That's right, we got Omi!" Called Raimundo as Clay laughed and people round him gaped and clapped.

"Will you just sit down and wait?" Asked Yuuji, his eyes closed, frowning and rubbing his temple.

"Nope!" Laughed Raimundo.

"RAIMUNDO! SIT DOWN!" Came a shout.

"Okay," Said Raimundo, sitting down quickly and quietly.

Kimiko was storming through the office, shortly followed by Tammy.

"You brought Omi back to my head quarters?" Asked Kimiko, trying to sound calm.

Raimundo moved his thumb towards Omi who was still unconscious, but tied and gagged anyway.

"Are you insane?" Asked Kimiko.

"Um …" Began Raimundo.

"It's a rhetorical question!" Snapped Kimiko, before turning to Yuuji and Clay, "And you two let him?"

"I told them it was a bad idea," Said Yuuji.

"We thought that bringing him here was a good idea," Said Clay, "We thought we could de-program him or whatever."

Kimiko stared at them helplessly, lost for words. She sat down staring blankly into space.

"You three are idiots," She eventually said.

"May I remind you? Not- my -idea!" Said Yuuji, raising his hands defensively.

"Not- the –point," Said Kimiko.

Raimundo stepped forward and opened his mouth to argue, but Clay put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, we know that if we can get through to him, we can get him back. It'll just take a little time …" Began Clay.

"We might not have a little time!" Snapped Kimiko, "What if he gets out? He'll lead Chase Young straight here!"

"Then we'll move base!" Said Raimundo.

"We can't just pick up an entire city and move on!" Said Kimiko.

"Master Fung did," Said Raimundo.

"Master Fung was warned in advance. We'll be lucky if we have days, _hours_ even before Chase is on top of us." Said Kimiko.

"So we'd better not let him escape." Said Raimundo.

"That's not up to you!" Snapped Kimiko, "You are no longer part of this operation!"

"Says who?" Asked Raimundo.

"You're the one who decided that you're leaving!" Said Kimiko.

"Well this changes things!" Said Raimundo.

Kimiko sighed and put a hand to her head. She sighed again and looked back at them.

"It's up to you two." She said to Raimundo and Clay, "You two are responsible for him. You can either break through to him or put him out of his misery and save us while you're at it."

She got up and turned away. She looked back over her shoulder quickly.

"I'm putting the safety of the entire population of Chikatetsu Machi in your hands. Make the right decision." She said before walking away, "Because this is your last chance."

The silence in the large room was so harsh that it closed in and pounded into their skulls. Raimundo suddenly lost his temper and with a grunt, he threw a computer monitor at the wall. Tammy and few other people screamed. He lifted his hand and clenched his fingers, before lowering his hand and letting out a deep breath. He then picked up Omi with one hand and walked out of the room.

"Raimundo …" Said Tammy quietly, watching him walk away.

* * *

Kimiko stared at her computer screen and tapped a little too hard on the keys. She kept pressing the wrong keys and getting overly frustrated. There came a knock at the door and Yuuji walked in. His face was set and there was no hint of relief or joy in his face to see her like there normally was.

"What is it?" She asked, looking up from her screen.

"You know, they were only doing what they thought you wanted," He said.

"Well they should have known better," Said Kimiko looking back at the screen and continuing to type.

"Maybe they weren't basing it on Nihon," Said Yuuji, "Maybe they were basing it on Kimiko."

Kimiko stopped typing and looked sharply up at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She said.

"Don't lie to me," Said Yuuji, "I know you're original name … your _real _name is Kimiko." He said.

"Well it's not anymore," Said Kimiko, beginning to type again.

"I don't think that's how Raimundo sees it," He said, "I think to him you'll always be Kimiko Tohomiko."

"Well he's going to have to forget it," Said Kimiko, "I'm not Kimiko Tohomiko anymore. I haven't been in over five years."

Yuuji approached the desk and put his hand down on the smooth wooden surface.

"I don't think he can," Said Yuuji, "I think that to him you'll always be Kimiko Tohomiko, the girl who was one of his closest friends. A girl you are now betraying …"

Yuuji turned and opened the door.

"The girl he loves …" He left and shut the door.

Kimiko stopped typing and looked blankly at the screen in front of her. She shook her head and then placed her head in her hands. Why had everything gotten so complicated?

* * *

Raimundo kicked Omi's shoe roughly. He had chained the dragon of water to a steel chair. His hands were gloved and bound and his mouth gagged. He wasn't going to be using his waterpowers any time soon. Yet Omi remained unconscious. Raimundo hadn't realised just how hard the attack had hit him.

"I'm sorry Omi," He whispered, "It looks like you're not the first thing I've messed up today."

"Rai?" Asked Tammy, opening the metal door.

Raimundo didn't turn around; he stayed staring at Omi's lifeless face.

"It wasn't fair, Raimundo," Said Tammy, "You did the right thing by bringing him here. He's their problem now. We're out of here tomorrow."

"No," Said Raimundo.

"Of course he is," said Tammy, "We're leaving in the morning. You can't bring him with us."

"No, I mean we're not leaving," said Raimundo, "I mean, you can if you want, but you didn't want to in the first place so … I can't go. I've got a chance at bringing Omi back to out side and if I manage it …"

"Raimundo, lots of people have tried de-programming Omi," Said Tammy, "And no one has done it!"

"I've got to try," Said Raimundo.

Tammy stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. He stood up and walked away from here, still no looking at her.

"Just because Nihon isn't your girlfriend anymore, doesn't mean you can just play with my emotions!" she snapped.

Raimundo turned around.

"Kim told you that?" He asked, "because we never …"

"I know you never actually got together!" Snapped Tammy, "But you would've done," She said tearfully, "if you hadn't come to the future … if you hadn't met me!"

"Tammy that's not it …" began Raimundo.

"Don't!" Said Tammy firmly and tear fell down her face, "Don't pretend that it's not true … you love her, Rai! It was obvious on the first day you arrived here … the way you smiled at her … the way you were jealous of Yuuji before you even met him … the way you kept arguing with her …"

"I'm arguing with you!" Said Raimundo, "Maybe I love you!"

"You don't even know me," Said Tammy, "I was just the first pretty face you could use to try and make her jealous. And you know what? It's working! That's why you're arguing!"

Raimundo stared at her blankly.

"I care about you Raimundo, but I can't pretend I haven't noticed the way you look at her, the way you act when she's with you," Said Tammy.

"That's because we were best friends. All four of us, Tammy, that's why I care about her so much," Said Raimundo.

Tammy shook her head and took a deep breath.

"If you think this can work," Said Tammy quietly, "I'm ready to try whenever you are, but if you're just coming with me because you can't have her so I'm the 'alternative' … I just … I just don't want to know."

Tammy turned and opened the door.

"Sort yourself out first and if you want to try this again …" she sighed, "you know where I am."

She left and shut the door behind her.

Raimundo groaned and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Damn women!" He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Kimiko stood outside Raimundo's door and pushed it open. She walked in and sighed. Then she heard a noise and looked around. Raimundo came out of his room, with a bare chest and a clean shirt in his hand. He looked up at her, surprised.

"Kim?" He asked, "What are you …"

"I need to know something." She said.

"Name it," Said Raimundo.

"If I told you I was sorry for the way I acted," She sighed, "will you tell me the truth about how you feel about me?"

"Not you as well," Groaned Raimundo, "I've had enough of this for one day!"

"Raimundo please!" Said Kimiko.

Raimundo rolled his eyes and prayed for strength.

"Fine," He said.

"I sorry," She said, "You were right to bring Omi to the headquarters. I over reacted out of fear of these people getting hurt. Can you understand that?"

"Yes," Said Raimundo quietly.

"So?" She asked.

"Apology accepted," Said Raimundo.

Kimiko glared at him.

"Well what do you want?" He asked, "You know the answer! Apparently everyone does except me!"

"I need to hear you say it," Said Kimiko, "I need to hear it straight from you."

"I do," He said quietly.

Kimiko continued to stare at him, but took a couple of steps closer until they were face to face.

"I love you," He said, "I have done for god knows how long now, but you never noticed … you never cared … and I've lost Tammy because of it."

Kimiko didn't say anything. He looked into her blue eye and their lips touched, before they fell backwards into his room.

* * *

(A/N) so we get the full confession and I will have some more Omi related stuff in the next chapter. Sorry I didn't update last week, but it was my birthday and my friend threw me a surprise birthday sleepover. I'm finally sixteen!

I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think!

Lots of luv, Becky.


	14. Chapter 13: Just a Mistake

Kimiko woke up and rolled over. She could fell someone in the bed next to her. It was Yuuji, had to be. She opened her eyes and saw, not Yuuji, but Raimundo lying next to her. She sat up, covering herself with her sheets, despite the fact that Raimundo was asleep.

She looked around, she was in Raimundo's house, not hers and Yuuji's. She quickly got out of bed and silently got dressed. She looked back around. Raimundo stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Those green eyes snapped straight to her face and he frowned.

He got up and pulled on his tracksuit trousers. He looked back around at her. Neither of them said anything. They just stared at each other. Raimundo slowly smiled gently and blinked a couple of times.

"Good morning?" He said.

Kimiko stared at him in disbelief and walked out of the room.

"Kim, stop!" Said Raimundo.

He followed and grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!" Said Kimiko, pulling away.

"What's up with you?" he asked, taking his hand away.

"What's up with me?" snapped Kimiko, "Hello? Are you completely dense?"

"Sort of," Said Raimundo, shrugging, "I don't see the problem with it."

"The problem?" snapped Kimiko, "I have a boyfriend!"

"I'd say so!" Said Raimundo.

"A boyfriend who's not you!" Shouted Kimiko.

Raimundo put his head on one side and his forehead creased as he folded his arms.

"Interesting," said Raimundo.

"What?" asked Kimiko.

"The fact that despite the fact that this sort of proves that you feel the same about me, you still say that Yuuji is your boyfriend," said Raimundo, "it's interesting."

"Yuuji is my boyfriend!" Said Kimiko, " And it's going to stay that way!"

"You can't pretend that," Said Raimundo, "not forever."

Kimiko stared at him blankly.

"I love Yuuji and I'm going to stay with him," said Kimiko, "last night was a mistake."

"Pretty big mistake," said Raimundo.

Kimiko turned and walked out of the door, slamming it behind her. Raimundo actually smiled to himself and eyebrows flicked up and he turned away.

"Love you too."

* * *

Kimiko got in quietly and shut the door behind her, but Yuuji was already awake.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," Sighed Kimiko.

"Where have you been? I was worried," Said Yuuji, standing up.

"I just … needed to clear my head," Said Kimiko.

Yuuji kissed her and she smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," She said quietly.

"No problem," He said, "I'm sorry for upsetting you last night."

"No … I needed to hear it and … well it's no problem." Said Kimiko.

Yuuji smiled and walked towards the door.

"I'm going into work early, why don't you relax for a while." He said, "There's something I want to ask you when I see you."

"Can't you ask me now?" Asked Kimiko.

"Nope, sorry," said Yuuji, winking at her and shutting the door.

"Fine," sighed Kimiko, "I'll just stay here … who am I talking to?"

* * *

Raimundo sat opposite Omi as his head slowly lifted.

"Good morning Omi," Said Raimundo, cheerily, "how are you this morning?"

Omi didn't answer, but spat in Raimundo's general direction. It missed but Raimundo shook his head and shuddered.

"That's grose!" He said, "Where are your manners?"

"You are a traitor!" snapped Omi, "You are owed no respect!"

"I'm a traitor? Well, I'm going to tell you a little story about a guy I used to know. Tell me if it rings any bells." Raimundo took a breath and set his face.

His eyes settled on Omi's.

"He was xiaolin dragon, the xiaolin dragon of water to be precise. He had a group of friends, who all looked out for him and he looked out for them," Omi's eye remained set on Raimundo's, "When one of his friends took a wrong turn, he as the first one to believe that there was still good inside of him and he helped his back to the right side. They returned to be friends and they were all happy. Nothing could dampen their spirits. Then this guy turned up," Raimundo smiled, "you might of heard of him, his name is Chase Young. Anyway, this guy started stirring up trouble for this guy and his friends from the second he arrived on the scene. Despite his best efforts, this guy couldn't help but feel he should trust this Chase Young guy. Chase Young saw his opportunity and decided to play this guy for all that he was worth. He tricked him into believing that he was actually a pretty good guy."

Raimundo stood up and looked into the face of his old friend, who's own face remained set in an expressionless mask.

"Then, Chase young stabbed this guy in the back. He tricked him into thinking he was doing the right thing and stole his good side. He locked it up and made this guy swear his loyalty to him. Then, when his friends thought that they had finally found the answer and had gotten him back, Chase Young reminded him of his promise and this guy remained in his service. He stayed there up until real recently when he was captured by his friends, who despite everything he'd ever done to them, are still trying to help him."

Raimundo continued to keep his eyes on Omi's, but nothing changed.

"Well? Remind you of anyone?" He asked.

"It is a very familiar story," Said Omi, "but nothing more than a story. There is no real truth behind a story."

"Well, how did you come to hear about it then?" Asked Raimundo.

"It is no doubt a children's story I heard in my youth and have been reminded of," Said Omi.

"Guess again pal," said Raimundo.

"You are wasting your time!" Shouted Omi, "It is all lies! Lies and fantasy and nothing more!"

"Then what are you so stressed about?" Asked Raimundo.

Omi glared up at him.

"Admit it Omi," Said Raimundo, "You know that story because it's you! It's your life and you remember it!"

"My life has been at chase Young's side ever since I was deserted by my parents." Said Omi.

"Omi … you were taken in by Master Fung and the temple monks," said Raimundo.

"M … master … Fung." Said Omi, "this name is familiar, but of no importance!"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Clay walked in, carrying a glass of water.

"I thought he might need a drink," Said Clay, "He has been unconscious for a while."

Raimundo nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Late night?" Asked Clay.

"I'd say," Said Raimundo.

Clay held the glass for Omi. Raimundo stood back and thought about everything he had said. This wasn't as easy as he had wanted it to be and every now and then his mind would wander up to Kimiko. What was up with her? What was she doing right now? When was she going to realise that they were meant for each other? Why was she in total denial?

"Rai?" Asked Clay, "you seem pretty out of it."

"Huh?" Said Raimundo dazedly, "What? Nah, I'm fine. I just … there's something I got to do. You mind looking after me denial here?"

"Course not," said Clay, "but I'd avoid Kimiko. After this morning she's going to be pissed of at you."

Raimundo stopped in his tracks and looked back at Clay, but he had turned his back. She had told him! That bit-

* * *

Wuya stood before a large part of Chase army and smiled. She had done it. Chase Young had left, looking for his lost apprentice and she had made her move. These were all the members she knew were more loyal to her than to chase Young.

"My loyal friends, I have a favour to ask you," Said Wuya, "whisper, spread and divide. You know this is the time to start. Get as many followers as you can. We must build our forces and then we can strike!"

"When will we strike?" Asked one at the front.

"When the time is right," said Wuya, "We can not strike while Chase Young is still on his guard. At this moment, Omi is taken prisoner with the enemy and he concerned about how such a well trained dragon could be taken hostage. Well, I'm depending on the fact that they will get through to Omi. Chase will be divided from his strongest follower and so he will be weaker and when he is least expecting it we will attack!"

"Whom shall we be attacking?" Asked another, "His personally or one followers?"

"You shall take down as many of his followers as possible, but try to persuade as many also. I shall deal with Chase personally," Said Wuya, "but hush! He cannot know of this plan. Do not even think of it until I say it is safe. He will suspect everyone."

"But won't we then be weakened by the fight. The rebellion will then attack!" Said another soldier.

"No, they will not risk it," said Wuya, "The Heylin side was powers and follower running deeper than their pathetic little society and they know it, otherwise they would've attacked by now. Until further notice, we shall remain hidden and they shall remain hidden. By the time it comes to fight them, we shall have forces stronger than the power of darkness itself. There are so many evils in the centre of this earth. Evils that even Grand Master Daschi would fail to comprehend."

A roar went up through the soldiers and Wuya smiled. Phase one complete and with Omi now out of the way, Chase Young would be unprotected against the magics she would summon. She had defied the prophecy that Chase had been relying on. This was it! No one would stop her again.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry it's shorter than normal, but I've hurt my hand making typing difficult.

I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	15. Chapter 14: Back to Basics

Raimundo glared at everyone and everything as he walked along the dark corridors with their deep-set lights and damp walls. He wasn't watching where he was going when he rounded a corner and bumped straight into someone. They fell backwards and Raimundo swore as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry, I wasn't … Tammy?" Said Raimundo looking down at the red-headed figure he had walked into.

She was sat on the ground rubbing her head dazedly. Then she blinked and took Raimundo's hand as he offered it to her. He pulled her up.

"I'm sorry, Tam." Said Raimundo, "I wasn't exactly paying attention."

"Neither was I," Said Tammy, laughing slightly.

They stood in awkward silence for a couple of second, but it seemed like hours.

"I … um … how are you?" He asked.

"You mean since last night?" Asked Tammy.

"God is that all it's been. It seems like days …" Said Raimundo, "and that's not some cheesy pick up line. I'm totally serious!"

"I know what you mean … did you see Nihon?" Asked Tammy.

"What? No! I mean yes! I mean …" He took breath and smiled gently, "Yes, I did see her."

"And?" Asked Tammy.

"And what? Nothing much happened!" Said Raimundo.

Tammy blinked blankly at him.

"I was just wondering if you talked things out," Said Tammy.

"Yes! Yes we did," Said Raimundo, "We just talked for a while and sorted everything out."

"And?" Asked Tammy.

"Well, it doesn't look like she wants to go anywhere and it's not like I can force her," Said Raimundo, "Even after we … talked."

Tammy looked down for a moment. Raimundo saw how pretty she was as her hair fell across her face. She looked up smiling gently at him.

"Well then … I was just wondering …" She sighed, "I felt really stupid after everything that happened yesterday. I think, maybe since Nihon isn't interested … did you want to … maybe go out tonight? Just to, y'know, hang out."

Raimundo took a breath and looked past her. Yuuji was walking along the corridor towards them. Just as he drew close enough to hear, Raimundo decided.

"Yeah, sure … tonight's fine." Said Raimundo.

"Nice to see you two getting along again," Said Yuuji, "and Raimundo, did you see Kimiko at all last night."

"What is it with you people?" Asked Raimundo, "Yes, we saw each other. We talked, like friends do! Tammy, see you tonight. Yuuji, can I help you?"

* * *

Chase Young glared around the dark room. Wuya was sat, staring out of the window.

"Wuya! Have you heard from Omi?" He snapped.

"No, he is still in captivity," Said Wuya, "Or he's pretending to be."

"No," said Chase, "He is still under my loyalty spell. He is still being held hostage."

"Well, I'm sure he'll turn up." Said Wuya.

"When he does, I'm holding you responsible. You shall go to collect him," Said Chase.

"Oh good," Said Wuya sarcastically, "I'd like to know how I'm going to beat those little brats without my full powers."

"Well, that's for you to figure out," said Chase, "because it doesn't matter what the circumstances are, I shall not be giving you your full powers."

He smiled cruelly at her.

"You're not trustworthy enough just yet."

Wuya got up and nodded. As she walked out of the door, she smiled gently to herself.

"You have no idea."

* * *

"I thought maybe I could help try and de-programme Omi," Said Yuuji.

"Didn't think you wanted to help," Said Raimundo.

"Well, the fact is, I think Nihon wants it to happen, but she wants to keep them all safe as well." Said Yuuji, "The only way we can keep them safe is to get Omi on our side."

"Get him to come _back_ to our side." Said Raimundo.

"Like you did," Said Yuuji.

The impact of this sentence on Raimundo was like a blow to the face. Yuuji suddenly realised how he had sounded.

"No, man, that's not what I …" Said Yuuji.

"Forget it," Said Raimundo, "I'm used to it."

"I just … how did they do it?" Asked Yuuji.

"They just spoke to me and … I was on the Heylin side through choice and it turned out … it wasn't so great," Said Raimundo, "but that won't work on Omi because he's under a spell, not … I'm sure we can still get through to him! He knows the story of his life, he's just in denial!"

"Well there's not a whole lot we can do about that, but …" Yuuji Sighed, "Do you think Nihon could break him out of it?"

Raimundo considered this.

"Well … he did use to have this major crush on her … they were always good friends," He said, "Even when Omi was attempting to understand 'the modern girl' and kept getting it wrong, she stayed friends with him. He was also the first to notice when Jack replaced her with a robot … It could work, but getting her to help us out …"

"I'll talk to her," said Yuuji, "She's at home at the moment. I'll talk to her when I get home."

"Great," Said Raimundo, "Well, in that case … thanks."

They stood in awkward silence.

"Hey … why do you love Kimiko?" Asked Raimundo.

"I guess because of her heart. She does everything to help those around her. She'll put everyone else first." He smiled to himself, "She saves these people's lives day after day and she doesn't even think twice about it. Why do you?"

Raimundo was taken aback by this sudden question. His raised his eyebrows and went slightly red.

"Uh … I dunno …" Said Raimundo, looking around and scratching the back of his head, "I just … I think I always did."

"Well … I'm gonna ask her a question tonight and depending on the answer … you never know." Said Yuuji, smiling.

"I'm pretty sure she's staying with you right now." Said Raimundo.

He began to walk away.

"What do you mean 'right now'?" Asked Yuuji.

Raimundo looked back and smiled.

"You never know." Said Raimundo.

Yuuji watched him walk away and then continued on his way.

* * *

Kimiko had randomly decided to clean her house while on her day off. She started putting her papers away and clearing the table. As she lifted them up, something slipped out and fell to the floor. She bent down and picked it up. It was a photograph of her and Yuuji. She still had her sight in both eyes and she was smiling … genuinely smiling. She hadn't done that in years. She stopped smiling after Raimundo disappeared, but when she met Yuuji … her life just seemed to make more sense.

She didn't think she would see Raimundo again, and she got over him and got together with Yuuji. This picture had only been taken days before she had faced Omi and lost sight in her right eye. She loved Yuuji, but … what had happened last night?

She closed her eyes. They had been talking, he told her that he loved her, that he always had and then … she kissed him. She stepped closer to him, but she … she didn't want to … or she did, but she knew she shouldn't. And then everything just fell away. Yuuji, the war, Omi, Clay … everything. There was just her and Raimundo and … a sense that this was how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be there, with him, in his home, in his bed. Nothing else mattered, just that they were together.

She opened her eyes and stared into space for a moment. Was staying with Yuuji the right thing to do? Was it right that she was staying with him when she obviously still felt something for Raimundo? No! She didn't feel for Raimundo! She had just been taken away for a moment because he actually said it out loud. He said he loved her and she fell for it. She had seen him tell hundreds of girls the same thing when they were hunting for Shen-Gong-Wu. He would see a pretty face and he would suddenly be ready to say anything to her. But … she couldn't stay with Yuuji if she was doubting it, but she still loved him.

The door opened and Yuuji walked in. He smiled at her and walked over.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes … I'm fine … I just need to talk to you." She said.

"I need to ask you something, but come with me." Said Yuuji, taking her hand.

"Yuuji …" Began Kimiko.

"Hold on," Said Yuuji.

He took her out onto the balcony that looked over the underground city. There were flowers in vases out here, somehow surviving in the artificial light.

He lifted her up and sat her on the ledge.

"Yuuji … I …" Began Kimiko.

Yuuji put a finger on her lips to get her to stay quiet.

Kimiko looked at him desperately.

"Nihon … Kimiko … I've known you for a long time now and I fell in love with you almost the exact moment I met you," He smiled at her, "When I met you, you were still getting over the loss of one of your closest friends and I like to think that I helped you with that. I know we've been to hell and back with this war, and we never know how long we're going to have left, but I want to spend the rest of that time with you."

Kimiko blinked at him.

"Yuuji …" She began.

Yuuji sank down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it and inside was a ring with a small blue gem set in it.

"Kimiko Tohomiko …" He smiled at her, "Will you marry me?"

She stared at the ring and everything just seemed to slip away. Everything that had been happening ran through her mind one last time as it was forgotten. She had just been about to break it off with him … She looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes."

* * *

Raimundo stood outside Tammy's house, waiting for her to come out. She opened her door and stepped down carefully. She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," said Tammy.

"I wasn't waiting that long." Said Raimundo.

"You know that I mean!" Laughed Tammy.

Raimundo smiled at her and took her hand as they walked up the street. As they walked along, they saw Kimiko and Yuuji coming out of their house, laughing and smiling, holding each other's hands.

"Tammy! Raimundo!" Said Yuuji, waving to them, "So you two still going out? No break ups yet?"

"Ha ha," Said Tammy sarcastically, hitting him on the arm, "What are you two so cheery about?"

Kimiko and Raimundo's eyes met and they both felt the dreaded flash backs from the previous night creeping up on them.

"Kimiko?" Asked Yuuji, "You mind if I tell them?"

"Wow, must be big, he's calling you by your real name!" Said Raimundo.

Kimiko glared at him for a second.

"Come on, tell us what?" Asked Tammy excitedly, looking at Yuuji suspiciously.

"Go ahead," Said Kimiko, smiling.

Yuuji smiled widely.

"We're getting married!" He said.

For a moment, there was a complete stunned silence.

* * *

(A/N) dun dun duuuun! Wow, it's like a soap opera … if I watched soap operas. I hope you're enjoying it. I can tell you now, this story is going to be way longer than I thought it would be and I think I'm gonna have to do a sequel to fit everything in. Two parts of the same story.

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky. XD


	16. Chapter 15:When the Time is right

"Congratulations!" Said Raimundo, smiling widely.

Kimiko gaped at him for a moment before returning to normal.

"That's brilliant!" Said Tammy, "Congratulations!"

"Wow, Kimiko getting married!" Laughed Raimundo.

Yuuji smiled back and Kimiko slowly allowed a smile to spread across her face as well, despite her obvious surprise at Raimundo's cheery reaction.

"Thanks a lot!" said Yuuji.

"This is great," Said Tammy.

"Yes … thank you!" Said Kimiko, taken aback as Tammy hugged her.

Yuuji and Tammy began walking up the street. Kimiko and Raimundo stood and looked at each other as all sound drowned out.

Raimundo suddenly reached out and pulled her into a hug. She gasped as she fell against him.

"This doesn't change anything." He whispered, "I still love you and I know you love me."

"I love you as a best friend Raimundo," Said Kimiko, pulling away.

"Best friends don't do what we did last night." Said Raimundo, walking up the road, still smiling.

* * *

"Jack!" Called Ashley, looking up and down the corridor, "Jack Spicer where are you?"

"Whoa, last name included. He must be in trouble." Said a familiar voice.

Ashley looked around to see Jermaine, leaning against the wall.

"Jermaine!" Ashley said, hugging him, "How are you settling into the 'Rebellion life'?"

"Not bad." Said Jermaine, "Got myself a nice house and everything's free. I'm gonna find Kimiko and ask her if she set me up as part of the guard or something, since she already knows I'm a pretty good fighter."

"Haven't you spoken to her yet?" She asked.

"Not since we first arrived." Said Jermaine, "I think she was a little 'distracted'."

"Well I haven't left the medical wing since I got here, but Jack's wandered off somewhere." Said Ashley, "Speaking of which, I should get back to trying to find him."

"Well, hopefully, I'll see you around." Said Jermaine, "I think I owe you for breaking me out."

Ashley looked at him through her blonde braids.

"Jermaine … Jack and I are ..." She said.

"What? Yeah, I know!" Said Jermaine, "I didn't mean … I wasn't hitting on you or anything!"

"Right," Said Ashley, "well … maybe you can buy me dinner as pay back!"

"See you around." Said Jermaine, walking away quickly.

Ashley watched him and then turned around. She walked through the dark building and down, out and onto the street. There, standing on the path was Jack.

"Jack?" Asked Ashley.

"It's beautiful." Said Jack, quietly.

"What is?" Asked Ashley.

"The sky." Said Jack.

"Jack … we're underground." Said Ashley.

"I know, but I was thinking about the outside," He sighed and looked down at her, "The air is so clean up there and … the sky Ash, you can see the sky!"

"Maybe one day we'll be able to go back up there." Said Ashley.

"But for now we've got to stay hidden. Wanted fugitives." Said Jack.

"Something like that." Said Ashley, "Maybe you should be resting?"

"I've been resting for too long." Said Jack, looking down at his feet.

He closed his eyes in pain and put a hand to his head.

"It won't stop pounding." He said, "I can still feel them … trying to break inside."

Ashley put a hand on his shoulder. He looked down and put and arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, it will stop." Said Ashley.

"I don't think it will," Said Jack, "I'm not right anymore … I'm not sure I ever will be again."

"Of course you will." Said Ashley, "You need to get better to fight them!"

"A big fight it coming." Said Jack, "but it won't be between us. They'll all fight each other. There is talk of rebellion within the heart of the enemy and they will all fall at our feet, but raise again to be stronger than ever."

"How can we stop them?" Asked Ashley.

"We can't, but they can." Said Jack.

"Who can?" Asked Ashley.

Jack raised a hand and pointed to where Tammy, Yuuji, Kimiko and Raimundo were walking up the street.

* * *

Clay sat opposite Omi. He wasn't going to talk or wake up because Clay was there. There was nothing else Clay could try. It was up to Yuuji to get Kimiko to help out now. Omi had always had a soft spot for Kimiko; maybe she could get through to him.

Clay took a breath and let it out slowly in a deep sigh.

"You are tired." Said Omi, speaking for the first time since Raimundo had left.

"So are you." Said Clay, looking at the bags under Omi's eyes.

"My tiredness is of unimportance." Said Omi, "All that is important is that Master Chase Young finds out where I am."

"Trust me little partner," Said Clay, "Chase Young ain't comin',"

Clay got the impression that Omi was no longer listening. His eyes had widened and his breath was being held, right from when Clay called him 'little partner'.

"Omi? You remember something?" Asked Clay.

"L … little … partner …" Said Omi, "I have been called this before? … No! I don't remember …"

"Omi!" Said Clay, "come on! You can do this! Remember the dragon inside of you!"

"Dragon?" Asked Omi, still staring blankly.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Clay.

Omi closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were dark and cold again.

"I remember that you are a traitor to Master Chase Young! Emperor of Evil!"

"Evil!" Said Clay, "Chase Young is EVIL!"

"Chase Young is doing what is in his best interest, as all people do!" Said Omi.

"Actually, most people look out for each other!" Said Clay.

Clay took off his hat and stared back at Omi.

"How about we play a game?" Said Clay.

Omi continued to glare at him.

"I say a word and you tell me if it rings any bells," Said Clay, "anything at all!"

"Fine, I shall play your common game!" Said Omi.

"Xiaolin Temple." Said Clay.

"It is where the first members of the Rebellion set up head quarters before they retreated most shamefully below ground." Said Omi.

"That would be a no." Said Clay, "How about, 'Jack Spicer'?"

"A spy discovered by Chase Young and broken out by you." Said Omi.

"Katnappe?"

"Another spy, also captured by chase Young. Broke out with another prisoner."

"Jermaine."

"That is him."

"Monks?"

"Members of the Rebellion."

Clay frowned and rolled his eyes. He then looked back at Omi.

"Dojo." He said.

Omi frowned this time. He seemed to be concentrating.

"No … I don't remember … at least I don't think I …" He said.

"Clay." Said Clay.

Omi frowned again. He knew that name, somewhere other than from this grown cowboy.

"I'm … not sure." Said Omi.

"Raimundo." Said Clay.

"I … think I have heard it …" Said Omi.

"Kimiko!" Said Clay, more urgently.

"Yes … I believe I know her … but not from the Rebellion … a story perhaps? A memory from before I became an orphan maybe." Said Omi.

"Master Fung?" Asked Clay.

"Master Fung … he said that name … who is he?" Asked Omi.

Clay looked sadly at him.

"Master Fung is the person who took you in after you were orphaned." Said Clay, "He taught you how to fight … you're a chosen one Omi. That's why he picked you out."

"I … no! Chase Young brought me up!" Said Omi.

"Tell me … what's your earliest memory?" Asked Clay.

"I … it is not relevant!" Said Omi.

"No, I think it is." Said Clay.

"I … I … I think it was when I was young … I was in Chase Young's home and … there were people there who shouldn't have been." Said Omi.

"Strange, most people can remember a lot more than just their early teens." Said Clay, "The people, who were they?"

"I … I'm not sure." Said Omi.

"Think hard Omi." Said Clay, "Who was it?"

"It was you." Said Omi, "I remember you and … another boy and Jack Spicer and a girl and a green serpent!"

"That other boy was Raimundo and the girl was Kimiko. The serpent is a dragon called Dojo." Said Clay, "They were your friends Omi. We hope that we still are. You're still in there!"

* * *

Wuya watched the army that was stood in front of her and a smile of satisfaction spread across her face. She blinked sharply and flicked her red hair back.

"Wuya!" Said one of them, stepping forward, "We are growing impatient! When do you intend to attack those loyal to Chase young?"

"When the time is right." Said Wuya.

"When will that be?" They asked.

"When I say so." Said Wuya, "You have all done well! However, there is no need to rush. Chase Young is growing weaker and unstable. He has been relying on Omi for too long, and now that Omi is gone, it is only a matter of time before Chase Young loses himself completely. That! That will be the time to attack!"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"Why should we follow you?" Asked another soldier.

"Do you really want to follow Chase Young? A man who is dependent on someone whose heart secretly lies with the enemy? It is only a matter of time before they break through Chase young's loyalty spell! Then Chase Young will lose his strongest ally and the Rebellion will gain there's!" Said Wuya.

"How is that any better?" Asked another soldier.

"Because, they are already weaker than us! We have the weapons and technology!" Said Wuya, "We will win!"

A cheer went up again from the crowd. Wuya soaked it in. She was a goddess and they were the worshippers. Phase two complete; she had an army of her own. Now she just had to bide her time until Chase was too weak to do anything. Then they would win and she would once again control the world.

* * *

Raimundo and Tammy separated from Yuuji and Kimiko and went to dinner.

"Isn't it great … about them?" Said Tammy.

"It's about time Kimiko got a little more happiness." Said Raimundo.

"Hmm," Said Tammy, "but I think you deserve your fair share too."

"I'm with you aren't I?" Said Raimundo as she linked arms with him.

"You've already slept with me once Raimundo, no need to try and flatter me again." Said Tammy.

"Hey, I thought we were starting fresh," Said Raimundo.

"Starting fresh doesn't always mean forgetting the past." Said Tammy, "I know there are things that you can't forget and there are things that I can't forget either. We have to learn from our past to truly start fresh."

"When did you get all psychological on me?" Asked Raimundo jokingly.

Tammy sighed deeply and smiled at him.

"Do you think that you'll ever get Omi back?" She asked.

"I recon that once we get Kimiko to help out, it'll be easier." Said Raimundo.

But then again, he thought, that was the hard part.

* * *

(A/N) I wish I could write a happy Author's Note, but I seriously can't. This is because a few people got in contact with me saying 'There's this story on whish is really similar to your story, I think you should check it out', but I was just like, nah, it can't be that similar. A few similarities I don't mind. However, I then got an email saying 'look, this story is almost the same as your 'Remember me Rai?' story and I think you should look at it because I think they copied it'. So I went to check it out. A FEW SIMILARITIES! They copied my story almost word for word, just adding in extra stuff! (Not even right stuff! Like the characters last names.)

I was soooooooooo pissed off! I mean, what sort of person copies someone else's story? 'Can You Remember?' my Irene whatshername is a complete rip off and if you don't believe me, just read the first chapter of each and that should be all the proof you need! It ends on the same cliffhangers and has the same the same dialogue. She says she got the idea over a year and a half ago, then how come she's only put it up this month? She recons it's only 'similar'. Well the fact that it's same the same right down to 'Kimiko put her hand on her hip' and 'it was probably just a mountain goat or something'. I'm sorry but there is a difference between coincidence and down right stealing Irene.

I've given her until Sunday night to take her story down or I'm reporting it and if it doesn't get taken down even after that? Well my friend, prepare for goddamn war! I'm not going to stop until she's seen for what she truly is! If people just ask me 'hey, can I borrow a FEW of your ideas?' and tell me what they are, then that's okay, in fact I find it really flattering just so long as they don't just copy my story.

A huge thank you to everyone who warned me about this story and all of the people who went and told her that it was the same as my story (even is she did ignore you). You people are gonna get a story dedicated to you when I start writing another one! I can't say how much it means to me that you lot stuck by me. You are seriously great people and great friends!

Lots of luv, Becky.


	17. Chapter 16: subchapter

(A/N) I just noticed that I didn't dedicate this or Coin Operated Boy to anyone. Well I think that's pretty poor for me, so; for all the people who have supported me through this:

straitjackit,

Kat097,

treerose810,

dArkliTe-sPirit,

Griffin kid,

Jenrya282,

Calsitar Heir (I love reading Calistar and Haruki's reviews; they're brill),

Hanbags,

Rebekah Berg,

Kosmic,

milbunny007 and

animeang317.

If there is anyone I've missed just let me know. So there you go, for supporting me through this whole RMR? sitch, you now have 2 stories dedicated to you, just like I promised.

Luv Becky.

* * *

"Hey Kimiko," Said Yuuji, as she looked up at him from where she had been resting on his chest.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering something," He said, "well, me and Raimundo."

"What?" Asked Kimiko.

"Would you go and talk to Omi?" He asked.

"What? Why?" Asked Kimiko.

"Raimundo recons that he's more likely to snap out of it for you than anyone else," Said Yuuji.

"Didn't work when he blinded me." Said Kimiko.

"I know, but Raimundo and Clay recon the magic's weaker now." Said Yuuji.

Kimiko sighed and laid her head back on Yuuji's chest.

"I don't think it'll do any good," Said Kimiko.

"Of course it will," Said Yuuji, "If he doesn't fall over backwards when you walk into the room it would be a miracle!"

Kimiko laughed softly.

"Maybe I'll try." She said.

"You should," Said Yuuji, "I think Omi would be a strong ally … if he wasn't so damn crazy."

Kimiko laughed again.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure he was sane when he was on our side," She said, "He was a little … work obsessed."

"Well that's something you have in common." Said Yuuji.

"I suppose," Said Kimiko, "though he was really self obsessed as well."

Yuuji laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"I think there are a few things that I'm still not sure about your past," He said, "And I'm hoping I'll find out soon enough, but right now; I'm just glad to be here with you."

* * *

Raimundo looked up his ceiling and then over at his clock. It was three in the morning. If he didn't get some sleep soon, he was likely to crash during the day. He looked over at where Tammy was sleeping soundly. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Kimiko was getting married … but he loved her … he wanted her to be happy … but he wanted her to be with him … he was with Tammy … but was that just because he couldn't have Kimiko? Why did he even care? Kimiko obviously didn't! Mind you, he had a suspicion that last night wasn't the end of it!

* * *

By the next day, both Kimiko and Raimundo had decided not the mention what had happened, but rather let things take their own path. They met outside head quarters and they stared determinedly at each other.

"Nice day." Said Raimundo.

"Yeah great," Said Kimiko.

They were speaking as though they were both trying suppressing anger; that forced tone, which was all too easy to recognise.

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help us talk to Omi." Said Raimundo.

"Yuuji already asked me, I said I would." Said Kimiko.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They continued to stare at each other.

* * *

From just inside the doors, Tammy and Yuuji watched them. 

"They both look like they're ready to attack at any moment." Said Tammy.

"I know … I think they might!" Said Yuuji.

"Well … so far neither of them has punched the other," Sighed Tammy.

"That's a good sign." Said Yuuji.

They both glanced at each other.

"You think they slept together too, huh?" Said Tammy.

"Probably," Said Yuuji, "I think Raimundo made it clear and Kimiko's strange actions just strengthened it."

"Are you gonna ask her about it?" Asked Tammy.

"Maybe." Said Yuuji, "But I think they're both trying to put it behind them right now. Whatever happens, I'll still love her."

"I like Raimundo a lot." Said Tammy, "I knew he loved Nihon, but I'm not giving up on him yet either."

They smiled at each other and glanced back at the door.

"Crap they're coming!" Said Yuuji.

* * *

The door slammed open and Kimiko and Raimundo walked in, neither of them saying a word to the other, their eyes set forward. They walked straight through and in the direction of the passage to where Omi was being contained.

"You might want to wait here a second." Said Raimundo at the beginning of the passage, "He tends to be temperamental."

"Whatever," sighed Kimiko, leaning just inside the door.

* * *

Raimundo walked around the corner and along to where the large metal door was still bolted shut. He knocked and unlocked it. He walked in to a very strange sight. Asleep on the chair Omi had previously tied to, was Clay, snoring slightly. On the floor, surrounded by pictures obviously pulled out of a combination of Clay's hat and his wallet, was Omi, picking them up each in turn and switching them around to create a careful collage.

"Dude?" Asked Raimundo.

"What is it traitor?" Snapped Omi.

"So you're not back to normal just yet?" Asked Raimundo, "What is all this?"

"He tells me it is the life I do not remember … yet it is not me. I do not recognise it and yet … it is familiar." Said Omi, looking up at Raimundo, "I gave him my word I would not leave. My word is my bond."

"An honourable evil guy, not something you come across everyday." Said Raimundo, sitting down beside him as Clay spluttered and awoke.

"I only untied him for a second I swear!" He mumbled sleepily.

"No doubt," Said Raimundo.

Raimundo looked down at the lay out of the pictures. They were all of the xiaolin dragons. They had been put into time order. In the later ones, there were just three people in the pictures and all three were looking more tired and stressed than before.

"Does looking at these help?" Asked Raimundo.

"A little," Said Omi, "I recognise myself, but I do not remember it, however, it fills in the pieces of my past I cannot recall."

"So you know you're supposed to be on our side?" Asked Raimundo.

"I know nothing of the sort!" snapped Omi.

The floor was suddenly flung open again and Kimiko stood in the doorway, looking furious. Her hand was on her hip and her good eye was sweeping around the room.

"You said you were going to be back in a second Raimundo!" snapped Kimiko.

"I got distracted!" Shouted Raimundo.

As Clay rolled his eyes, he caught the sight of Omi. His face had lost all colour and he was staring at Kimiko as though he was a million miles away. He opened his mouth and said one word that told Clay, everything he needed to know:

"Kimiko!"

* * *

Chase Young had seen this coming … no he _should've_ seen this coming. Wuya stood before him with at least half his army behind her.

"Wuya!" He called, "What is this?"

"What do you think?" Asked Wuya, "They're sick of waiting Chase, they want action and I'm the one to give it to them!"

"You're a fool Wuya, do you really think you can defeat the Rebellion with just half of my army?" Asked chase.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going after them just yet," Said Wuya, "Right now, I'm taking care of you."

* * *

"Omi?" Asked Clay, leaning forward.

Omi stared blankly ahead of him, but they could tell something was happening.

"Omi? What is it?" Asked Raimundo.

"Ki … Kimiko … Tohomiko!" Said Omi, quietly.

"Omi … do you remember me?" Asked Kimiko.

"I … remember … everything!" said Omi.

"Careful!" Said Kimiko, "It could be a trap!"

"No … no my friends!" Said Omi, getting to his feet quickly, "I remember … so much! … My head hurts."

He fell back to the floor with a thump.

"Omi!" Cried Kimiko, getting down to check on him.

"Kimiko … what happened to your eye?" Asked Omi, sleepily, "Is it Halloween?"

"No … don't worry about that now." Said Kimiko, "We'd better get you to the medical ward, get you checked out."

"I'm sorry my friends …" Said Omi, his childlike tears starting to fall, "I have done so many bad things … and now … were you always this big?"

"Could ask you the same question," Said Raimundo, lifting him up, "Come on pal, we'll help you out!"

* * *

As they left the room, people stared at the sight of them all smiling widely … even Nihon.

"Kimiko?" Asked Yuuji, "What are you …?"

"Yuuji, tell Tammy to contact Master Fung," Said Kimiko.

"Who?" Asked Yuuji.

"Igirisu!" Said Kimiko, "Tell them we've got Omi back!"

"Right!" Said Yuuji.

* * *

(A/N) This is more like a sub-chapter than a proper one, but more had happened in this short chapter than most of my other ones! I felt like giving everyone a treat! (Hugs for all!).

Right, down to business. I've spoken to Irene Sharda and it's officially been sorted out:

-She didn't personally copy those first chapters; a friend did trying to pass them off as his own work. Well that's backfired hasn't it!

-She is going to continue writing her own end chapters for the story (on her own!).

-I have agreed to let her keep the first few chapters up, but warned her to put up that I've agreed to it or she may be reported … again.

-She's going to be writing her own sequel, on her own, based on a completely different ending.

-I said I would put up that it's all been sorted to stop people from flaming her. The people above contacted her or me BEFORE we agreed on this, so they don't count.

So that's that. It's all been sorted and I'm letting her keep the chapters because having read the last few chapters, I've discovered that she's got a lot of good ideas of her own and she could write a really good story for that (which she is trying to do!). So thank you for everyone who's helped me out through this and don't worry about it anymore.

Just for the record: If you want to borrow my ideas, just ask me like Kosmic has done before and tell me what you want to use. I'll probably just say yes anyway.

Lots of luv and gratitude,

Becky.


	18. Chapter 17: Secret Spy

(A/N) Guess what, I've already forgotten someone! Duh! So, this and C-O-B are also dedicated to Elemental-zero.

"Well, looks genuine." Said Dojo, "I can't find a trace of Chase Young's magic anywhere on the kid, but it'll take an expert like Master Fung to be sure."

"So … he set me free?" Asked Omi, "Why?"

"I'm not sure he did." Said Kimiko, "I think that you just snapped out of it."

Omi looked down at his hands and smiled gently, turning them over in his lap, examining them.

"I see myself," Said Omi, "I'm me … and I don't feel any presence of Chase Young, but …" Tears fell down his face, "I'm so sorry for all the harm I have caused you!"

Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo all looked at each other and then Kimiko put and ram around him.

"Never even think of it Omi! You're our friend and for the first time in eight years we're finally all back together!" She said.

There was a knock at the door and Kimiko looked around.

"Enter!" She called.

Yuuji walked in.

"Hey, Tammy just got through," He said.

"What did Master Fung say?" asked Clay.

"He's coming straight here. He said something about wanting to check himself," Said Yuuji.

"Master Fung is coming here?" Asked Omi, "Last time I saw him was when I retrieved his Chi from the Ying-Yang world."

"That's not all," Said Yuuji, "He's bringing all of his section of the Rebellion. Says we might need the backup."

"You think Master Fung knows something we don't?" Asked Raimundo.

"When doesn't he?" Said Kimiko.

She put a finger to her lip in thought as she looked to the floor. Her eyes then snapped up.

"Yuuji, send more patrol groups to the surface to collect building materials. Get in contact with your father, see if he can't help," She said, " And start recruiting more members to the guard, I think we're going to need more surface protection."

"Right you are Kim," He said.

"Oh, and ask Tammy to send word to Master Fung to bring anything he can." Said Kimiko, "And that we'll be sending Dojo to help him out."

"Me?" Asked Dojo, "But why me?"

"Because you're the only one who can fly?" Said Kimiko.

Dojo frowned and muttered something about being 'too old to be a taxi-service'. Yuuji nodded and left the room.

"Why don't we go too?" Asked Clay, "Y'know, help out?"

"No," Said Kimiko, "If Master Fung is coming here to help us that means he knows that the danger is going to be coming here and since we already have two settlement's worth of people down here, we're a large target."

"Kim's right," said Raimundo, "We're going to need all the help we can get to protect these people."

"But my friends!" Said Omi happily, "We are the xiaolin dragons! We shall prevail!"

Raimundo put Omi in a loose headlock.

"I missed this little guy." He said.

"It seems like just yesterday that I last saw you!" Said Omi.

"Trust me, I know that feeling." Said Raimundo.

Omi looked up at him confused.

"I'll fill you in later." Raimundo said, "right now I've got to go see a girl about a date."

"Have fun," Said Kimiko, leaning back against the wall.

"I'm sure I will!" Said Raimundo sharply as he left the room.

Omi looked from the door to Kimiko and back again.

"I have mis-directed something, haven't I?" He said.

"That's 'missed something'," Said Clay, "And I'm pretty sure we all have."

"Alright," Said Tammy, "I'll pass that message on."

She smiled gently to herself as the person she had been speaking to hung up.

"I have a message for a Miss Tamara Grayson," Said Raimundo, walking up to her desk, "Is she available tonight for dinner?"

"Yes, I believe she is!" Said Tammy, leaning over the desk and kissing him, "but I'll pass the message on just in case."

"Thank you," Said Raimundo.

Tammy winked and sat back down.

"So, is Omi okay?" She asked.

"He's totally back to normal," said Raimundo, "No doubt he's using some bad slang as we speak."

"You'll have to fill me in on that private joke later," Said Tammy, "I'm swamped. I've been organising where another Rebellion settlement is going to stay!"

"I know," Said Raimundo, "But at least now we don't have to go there."

"We weren't going to go anyway," Said Tammy.

"We might've done." Said Raimundo.

Tammy glanced up at him.

"What changed your mind?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Raimundo.

"Why might've we gone?" Asked Tammy.

"Well, now Omi's back, they wouldn't really need me here. I mean, I'm no match for him." Said Raimundo.

"You seemed to take him down easily enough," Said Tammy.

"Easy? You think that was easy? He was kicking our butts!" Said Raimundo.

"You're telling me," said Yuuji, walking over with an armful of papers, "I've still got bruises."

"Isn't that the sort of thing you should be telling to your fiancé?" Said Raimundo, laughing.

"I don't want to hear!" Said Kimiko, walking over with Clay and Omi shortly behind her.

Omi looked from Kimiko to Yuuji and then Raimundo to Tammy.

"Am I missing yet even more?" He asked.

"Not a lot to explain," Said Clay, "Kimiko and Yuuji, that's that guy, are engaged. Raimundo and Tammy are going out."

"Hmm, I seem to remember Raimundo and Kimiko …" Began Omi.

"Been!" Said Raimundo.

"Gone!" Said Kimiko.

"Over!" Said Raimundo.

Tammy, Yuuji and Clay exchanged meaningful glances and then averted their gazes. They would have to say something sooner or later, but not right now.

"RETREAT!" shouted Chase Young, "FALL BACK!"

As his army fell back, retreating to a safer distance, he looked down and saw Wuya, standing in the middle of the battle. There was blood coating her hands and face. Her bare feet were ankle deep in a puddle of the scarlet liquid and she stood with the claw like nails of one hand still sunk deep into the throat of one of Chase's soldiers. The soldier was still just alive and was struggling to remove her hand from his neck. She suddenly ripped her hand out, bringing a spurt of blood and the soldier's windpipe.

The soldier sank to the floor; dead, just like so many others around him. Chase spat as Wuya licked over finger clean, still watching him.

"Until another time, Chase," She called, "Until another time."

With that she turned and walked away, stepping over the corpses around her.

Chase Young watched her in disgust and then turned away. He would have to recover and pull his forces from all over the world to his aid. In the mean time, he would have to go into hiding.

He looked up to the sky … and blinked sharply. Against the deep red sky, there was a green slither. Chase Young's well-defined features creased into a frown.

"Dojo!" He hissed.

It looked like he wasn't the only one who sensed the danger of Wuya's army. It looked as though the Rebellion was preparing for battle. Wuya would not see this coming; she would think that they wouldn't risk it.

Chase breathed in the rancid scent of death. He could no longer sense Omi's whereabouts. They had broken through to him; he was back where he felt he belonged. Chase Young had a feeling that he could locate the Rebellion headquarters, but if he did so, he wouldn't attack for try to persuade Omi to return. He knew there was one way to win against Wuya with little difficulty, but it meant going to the monks for help. He wasn't that desperate yet.

He had one last hope for his army. He had one spy on the inside of the Rebellion. They hadn't been able to reveal the location of the headquarters so far. All calls in and out of the headquarters were recorded and monitored, but they were working around it. It was just a matter of time. They were, after all, very close to the Rebellion's leaders. Perhaps, during the confusion of the moving armies, there would be an opening.

He smiled gently to himself as a breeze swept past him. He of course, could probably work out the location for himself, given time, but why deny his spy their fun?

Kimiko looked trough a few papers just handed to her.

"Another twenty-three requests to join the guard!" She said, "This is good progress."

"Make that twenty-four." Said someone from the doorway.

Jermaine held out a filled in application form. Kimiko smiled and took the paper from him.

"Thank you Jermaine," She said.

"Trust me, I haven't lost any of the old skill," He said.

"I'm sure you haven't," Said Kimiko, "But I'd like to put you through training anyway, just to try you out. We're going to need leaders, no doubt you'll pass the test."

"Seriously?" Asked Jermaine.

"Seriously," Said Kimiko.

"Jermaine!" Called Omi running up, "You have returned!"

"Well, look who finally came to his senses," Said Jermaine.

"Yes! Yes! I have arrived at my senses!" Said Omi, "I trust that you are signing up to help us fight evil!"

"Sure thing Omi," Said Jermaine, "I think I might know someone else who could be of use!"

"Who?" Asked Kimiko.

"Ashley." Said Jermaine.

"Katnappe?" Said Kimiko, "No, I don't think so."

"Why?" Asked Jermaine.

"She was a spy, sending her up top could draw attention." Said Kimiko.

"But she's a good fighter!" Said Jermaine.

"And she's also someone who will be more likely to try to get revenge when faced with the enemy," Said Kimiko, "to beat Chase's army, we need our soldiers to stay calm in the face of those who have all but destroyed their homes and lives."

Jermaine frowned.

"I'm not sure she'd sign up anyway," Said Kimiko, "I'm pretty sure she'd rather stay with Jack and help him recover."

Jermaine opened his mouth to protest.

"In the mean time," Interrupted Kimiko, "I want you to go to Yuuji and tell him that you're to be put in the advanced guard training programme. We need you ready fast."

"Right," Said Jermaine.

"What about me?" Asked Omi.

"We already know you can fight," Said Kimiko, "You almost knocked out Omi, Clay and Yuuji without back up!"

"But I was not myself," Said Omi.

"But the skill came from you Omi," Said Kimiko, "and Dojo said that he was sure your memory would return in full soon. You know what to do in battle, you've just got to get back in the game."

"So I will also be in the guard?" Asked Omi excitedly.

"No," Said Kimiko, "You'll be with Raimundo, Clay and Yuuji in the special guard division."

"What do they do?" Asked Omi.

"Lots and lots of paper work," Said Yuuji, walking in and dumping another load on Kimiko's desk.

"You're giving me a desk job?" Asked Omi.

"You still go top side, but only in emergencies, like they did when they faced you." Said Kimiko.

"That sounds extremely dull." Said Omi.

"It's not too bad," Said Yuuji, "And a lot of the time you get out of the paperwork."

"How?" Asked Omi.

"Well Raimundo just dumps his on me." Said Kimiko bitterly, "Where is that slacker anyway?"

"Out with Tammy." Said Yuuji.

Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"You know, you could give Raimundo a desk and dump this on it and then we could get out of here." Said Yuuji.

"Someone's got to go through these applications," Said Kimiko.

"Clay's free," said Yuuji.

"I'm not dumping it on one of my best friends!" Said Kimiko.

"You do realise this new load is from him." Said Yuuji.

Kimiko picked the paper work up and handed it to Omi.

"Clay's been put in the third office on the left. I'm going home." Said Kimiko, picking up her jacket and following Yuuji out of the door.

Omi looked sideways at Jermaine through the piles of paper.

"Do you mind giving me an arm?" He asked.

"Give you a hand?" Asked Jermaine.

"If you insist!" Said Omi, dumping the pile into Jermaine's arm and smiling widely at him.

"For a guy with a head like a full moon," Said Jermaine, "You've sure got attitude."

"Just one of the things that makes me special!" Laughed Omi.

(A/N) I'm going to be updating as often as I can from now on because come the end of Easter, I'm officially in exam central. Revision none stop and I'll be back to updating once a week at most.

We finished the latest series of Xiaolin Showdown shown in England! Raimundo was made leader! OMG! I love Rai! And there were a number of obvious RaixKim hints in this series! I want the next one now! 

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	19. Chapter 18: Can I tell you something?

Raimundo sat opposite Tammy and she looked up and smiled at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"Because you're so beautiful." He said.

"You've hardly eaten anything," said Tammy, glancing at his almost full plate.

"I'm not exactly hungry," Said Raimundo, "A lot's happened."

"Doesn't it always?" Sighed Tammy, "But is there anything else bothering you?"

"No," Said Raimundo, "I'm just happy to be back here … with you."

Tammy smiled. She leaned across the table.

"Rai …" She whispered.

Raimundo suddenly flashed back. It wasn't Tammy he was looking at; it was Kimiko. Fourteen-year-old Kimiko, the last time they were together, sat on Dojo's back as he tried to make a speedy get away.

"Tammy …" He said, sitting back, "I …"

"It's fine," Said Tammy.

"No … it's not." Said Raimundo, "God is this what it's like to be in love with someone?"

Tammy blinked and then smiled gently and kindly.

"You really love her don't you?" She said.

"I think I do … but it's over. She doesn't want to be with me …" He slammed a fist on the table, "god, what's happening to me?"

"I wish I could say, but maybe I should go," began Tammy, standing up.

As she walked fast, Raimundo reached out and pulled her back. She looked down at him through her red hair.

"Don't go …" He said, "Just … no, you can go if you want."

Tammy sat back down and smiled at him again.

"Raimundo," She said, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Said Raimundo.

He looked closely, taking in her features. Today she was wearing a silver nose ring with a small emerald set in it, the same colour as her eyes. Her eyes were outlined, as always, in black eyeliner and she had dark purple lipstick on. She was wearing a dark purple dress as well, tight fitting and short. Around her neck was a black choker with an emerald in the shape of a heart hanging down. She was beautiful, just as she always was.

"What do you want to tell me?" He asked.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you," She said, "I think I've been giving you a hard time with you loving Kimiko … the truth is, up until I met you, I was totally head over heals for Yuuji."

"Could've guessed," Said Raimundo.

Tammy looked up at him sharply.

"That's it?" She said.

"Well, he's a good looking guy," Said Raimundo, "And you get on well with him. So, do you love him?"

"No, I think it was more of a strong crush," She looked down into her drink, "But I think that when I saw you, I changed my mind."

Raimundo smiled and leaned a little closer.

"So what did you think when you first saw me?" He asked.

"I thought 'Oh my god, hotness coming through'," She said.

"Liar," Laughed Raimundo.

"No, seriously, all I was thinking about how hot you looked." She smiled, "Plus, you standing with Yuuji, well that's just a dream."

"That's a little scary." Said Raimundo.

"If I had to stop crushing on Yuuji for someone else," Said Tammy, "I'm glad it was you."

She laughed and looked up.

"So, what did you think when you first saw me?" She asked, "100 honest!"

"Um … I don't think …" Began Raimundo.

"Come on Rai! Tell me!" She said, "I don't care if you just asked me out to make Nihon jealous or whatever, just tell me what you thought!"

"Actually, I didn't think of Kimiko at all," Said Raimundo, thinking back, "I think … I just thought 'damn'."

"Damn?" Asked Tammy.

"In a good way!" Said Raimundo, "Kind of like 'daaaamn!' Like a 'hot chick' sort of damn."

Tammy laughed and Raimundo grinned brightly.

"I wish I met you back before I met Kimiko," He said, "I think I'd have fallen for you instead."

"No you wouldn't have," Said Tammy, blushing slightly.

"Oh come on! You're hot!" Said Raimundo.

"No, up until I was fifteen, I was just so focused on trying to get everyone to like me I tried to follow all the fashions, but I would always be, like, one season behind, I didn't know how to put on make-up properly and I would never tell anyone any of the stuff I was into because no one else was into it." Said Tammy, "While I was at home listening to music I downloaded from places like Japan and China, everyone else would be listening to the latest charts and … I had nothing in common with any of my friends even!"

Raimundo smiled.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Of course," Said Tammy.

"I have eight brothers and sisters," Said Raimundo, "they are all great at something … or they were, I have no idea what happened to them … my brothers were always the best at soccer and my sisters were always good looking and popular. The only thing I had over them was martial arts. That's why when I was offered the chance to train at the temple I just went and didn't look back. I think that's why when Wuya offered me the chance to rule the world, I took it. I think I wanted to rule over everyone who had been better than me in the past."

"You're not the only one who's been tempted by the Heylin side and gone," Said Tammy, "Everyone had their demons."

"Yeah … I guess mine just got the better of me," Said Raimundo, "One more question."

"Shoot," Said Tammy.

"Why did you join the Rebellion?" He asked.

"Someone needed my services," Said Tammy, "I said I would do it."

"There's got to be more to it than that!" Said Raimundo.

"No … not really," Said Tammy, "There are things about my past that even I don't want to discuss with myself. My 'demons' as you could call it."

"Maybe another time," Said Raimundo.

"You'll find out when the time is right," Said Tammy.

* * *

"Do you realise that we're getting married?" Asked Yuuji, handing Kimiko a beer as he sat next to her on the edge of their balcony, "That's big!"

"I know," Said Kimiko, "I wasn't sure I'd ever live to get married."

"Don't talk like that," Said Yuuji.

"Well I wasn't." Said Kimiko, "I hoped though. I'm so glad that you asked me. If you hadn't, I don't think I'd have ever gotten married."

"I'd hope not!" Said Yuuji, "I never intended to leave you!"

"You never know what could happen," Said Kimiko.

"I just … I never saw myself breaking it off with you," Said Yuuji.

"I never thought that I'd do it to you either," Said Kimiko, "Though … we've been through a hard time recently."

"You mean with Raimundo?" He said,

"Hmm," Said Kimiko.

Yuuji swallowed.

"You did sleep with him didn't you?" He said.

Kimiko looked around at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Tell me, honestly!" He said.

Kimiko sighed and looked down at the street below.

"Yes." She said.

"Good," Said Yuuji.

"Good?" Asked Kimiko.

"I asked you the next day and you said yes. You didn't even ask to think about it." Said Yuuji, "That tells me, that after you stayed with him, you still chose me."

Kimiko smiled.

"I want to see this through to the end. It was stupid mistake and I told him that! Said Kimiko, "but … when I told him I was marrying you, he said that it doesn't change anything."

"Well, you're still arguing with him," Said Yuuji, "He still loves you, you still love him, but now he's giving you the space to decide and you're giving him the space to recover. It looks like Omi did something right by recovering after his control issues, you two were acting as naturally as I've seen you."

Kimiko smiled at Yuuji.

"I love you," She said, "you're like the perfect boyfriend."

"Fiancé," said Yuuji, "And I'm not perfect. There are things about me you don't know."

"Like what?" Asked Kimiko.

"I can't tell you." He said.

"Excuse me?" Asked Kimiko.

"Even I have my secrets." Said Yuuji.

Kimiko blinked at him with her one good eye. She smiled and took a sip from her beer.

"Just promise me one thing," She said.

"What?" Asked Yuuji.

"You won't say anything to Raimundo, I've got to tell him that you know. Other wise …" She trailed off.

"I get it," Said Yuuji.

"Thank you," Said Kimiko.

Yuuji stretched and yawned.

"Tomorrow isn't going to be a nice peaceful day," He said, "Igirisu should be arriving and I've got another ten tons of paperwork, including another load of applications for the guard."

"At least people are applying." Said Kimiko.

"But most of them are kids hoping to get fame and fortune out of it," Said Yuuji.

"That's how I started," Said Kimiko, slightly snippy, glancing sideways at him, "I turned out fine."

"I know, but the paperwork is really being passed around. Tammy picked up tons of paper today and just put it all down on my desk without sorting through it." Said Yuuji, "Who knows what she dumped on there."

"Dump it back," Said Kimiko.

"I can't, I have a feeling it'll just be put back again," Said Yuuji.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Bloody paperwork," Said Kimiko.

"Amen to that," Said Yuuji.

* * *

"Can we stop in at work quickly?" Asked Tammy, "There's something I left behind."

"Sure," Said Raimundo.

Tammy smiled and walked up the steps to the headquarters. Raimundo followed her. This entire floor was empty; everyone on duty was in the higher levels.

As Tammy walked over to her desk, she started sorting through the papers on her desk, frowning as she looked at sheet after sheet.

Raimundo wandered over to an open door not far off. He hadn't been in here before. It looked like an office … a very unorganised office. There was a large pile of papers on the desk; there were several filing cabinets with their draws open and papers shoved roughly inside. The computer monitor hadn't been turned off and a few papers had fallen off the desk and had landed on the floor next to piles of old newspapers from before this war even began! It looked like this person had been doing some research. Hanging up in the open closet at the back was the person's ninja gear.

Raimundo walked around the back of the desk and looked around. On the desk were two photos. One of Yuuji and Kimiko and one of Yuuji and an old guy Raimundo guessed was his father. Raimundo must have wandered into Yuuji's office. He was about to turn and leave when he caught a couple of the papers on the desk and they fell to the floor. He bent down to pick them up.

He lifted up a couple of the sheets of paper and underneath was an envelope with a sheet of paper half sticking out. Raimundo was going to put it back in when he noticed that the paper was in fact a map to Chikatetsu Machi. Raimundo frowned. On the back of the paper were lots of bullet points, all about the Chikatetsu Machi security. Inside the envelope was also a small sample of the DOJO crystal wrapped in a piece of paper and on the paper is explained about how to work it and how the knife system worked. When a group moved on from a camp they left a knife with blood on it behind to show allies that they had moved on.

Raimundo stood up, in this envelope was everything someone would need to know to get into Chikatetsu Machi undetected. Or how to close down the security to get an army in! It had all the information right down to the number of soldiers the guard and underneath it said 'still recruiting'. Raimundo turned the envelope over. The letters on the front were written in some unknown language and there were the numbers '03' and '25'.

Raimundo walked out and over to Tammy's desk. She had obviously gone to look somewhere else for whatever she was searching for. Raimundo tapped a few of the keys and brought up the latest outgoing calls. There was no record of who had made them, but what was there made Raimundo feel sick. ChYo was next to a lot of calls. The third letter of the alphabet; C and the twenty-fifth; Y. And those letters? Who else could they stand for … but Chase Young?

"A spy …" Whispered Raimundo.

"What?" Asked Tammy, walking back into the room.

Raimundo turned around, the envelope still in his hand.

"Raimundo …" Began Tammy.

"Yuuji …" Said Raimundo, "Yuuji's a spy."

Tammy blinked.

"We've got to do something," Said Raimundo, "I've got to find Kimiko."

"I've got to make a call, you go one ahead!" Said Tammy.

Raimundo nodded and left. How could it be? He trusted Yuuji, Kimiko loved him! How could he be spy?

* * *

(A/N) Well well, a twist here. It _appears_ we've found Chase's Spy.

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	20. Chapter 19: The chase begins

Ashley sat with Jack, he was staring into at is hands, folded in his lap, blankly. He still wasn't right. She missed him, he wasn't himself. For a little while, he had been a pretty cool guy. She gently ran a hand through his red hair. He looked around at her as if only just noticing that she was still there.

"Ashley? Sorry … I was a million miles away." He said, giving a small laugh.

"I'd say about ten million by the looks of you," Said Ashley, "Are you alright?"

"M … my head," He stammered, "I … it hurts … but I …um, I'll be alright …"

"I wish I could believe that," Said Ashley, "But … Jack you're not right. You haven't been since I came back and from what I've heard, before that. Can you tell me what they did?"

Jack closed his eyes and pain and rocked slightly.

"No … don't, it's alright Jack, you don't have to …" Said Ashley, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her and leant a little closer, but she turned away to look around the room.

"I'm sorry Jack … but I need to know first … I need to know that you'll come back." She said.

Jack looked back down at his hands.

"They've already begun," He said.

Ashley looked around, he was slipping again.

"What's begun, Jack?" She asked.

"They have all fought and there is little left, but they regroup and … they're too strong … we can't beat them alone!" He said.

"You said the Xiaolin monks can help." Said Ashley.

"They will, but there is someone … they're among us and accusing … always accusing …" He rocked slightly, "… the spy … deep within the heart … the time has come … he will come to us …"

"Who will?" Asked Ashley.

"The man with no soul …" Said Jack, "The soul was traded, power was given and … he is the man with no soul …"

* * *

Jermaine's eyelids drooped and he nodded slightly, before his head snapped back up. He took a deep breath, checking no one was around. He had, of course, forgotten that Omi (still in a teenage state of mind) was sat next to him. 

"Jermaine?" He asked, "Have you slept?"

"Not recently." Said Jermaine.

"We should leave," said Omi.

"I guess you're right," Said Jermaine, "Lets get out of here."

They stood up and walked down the stairs. As they got to the bottom level, they saw a strange sight. Raimundo had suddenly run out of the door and Tammy was making a hasty phone call.

"Tammy?" Asked Jermaine, "What's up?"

"I will go after Raimundo!" Said Omi, running out of the door.

"Tammy, what's going on?" Asked Jermaine.

"A lot, I've got to follow them," Said Tammy, running out.

Jermaine looked around awkwardly.

"I'll, um …"He sighed, "I'll just wait here then, shall I?"

* * *

Chase Young looked down at the ground and then up at the sky. Another green streak, slowly than before. It looked like Master Fung was soon to be arriving at the Rebellion headquarters. Perhaps he should make his move soon. He had information being passed to him soon, but he still wanted to get a head start. Wuya was growing stronger by the day, and as she grew stronger, he grew weaker. 

He frowned as a beeping noise can from his pocket. He pulled out a mobile phone. Damn thing, he hardly knew how to use it. What happened to good old-fashioned letters and scrolls? He guessed that that was what he got for being over 1500 years old. He may look young, but he was growing out of fashion.

He flipped it open and pressed a button. A familiar voice came through. He listened to what was said and then he swore. Damn it, one less thing he had on his side. Oh well, it would just be a matter of time now. Now, how did he turn this damn thing off?

"I feel old," He said.

* * *

Wuya smiled and tapped a few keys on the computer in front of her. It had taken some time, but she finally figured out how to use it … okay, she knew how to use bits of it. Two soldiers walked into the room and saluted, standing to attention. 

"What is it?" Barked Wuya.

"We have received word that the Rebellion is bringing in reinforcements." Said a soldier.

"Interesting," said Wuya, "What do you know about Chase?"

"Chase Young is currently in hiding." Said the soldier, "We are unaware of his whereabouts."

Wuya turned to the soldiers.

"Are you telling me that you have disturbed me and you still have no idea which miserable little rock Chase Young is hiding under?" She said, snapping slightly.

The soldier began stammering and Wuya rolled her eyes in disgust. She raised a hand and within a split second, the soldier was no more that a pile of ashes.

Wuya turned to the second soldier. He looked like he was about to flinch, but resisting as best he could.

"Find out where he his hiding, but first!" She stood up suddenly, making the soldier flinch involuntarily, "how do I print off this damn sheet?"

* * *

Jack had fallen asleep, lying in Ashley's arms. She was stroking his hair softly and smiling down at him gently. She wished she could help him, but she didn't know what was wrong. For some reason he knew things he shouldn't and he was exhausted all the time. He was falling ill and no matter what he said, he wasn't getting any better. She knew she could be of more use in other places, like in the guard or in the headquarter offices, but she couldn't leave him. No, not couldn't; wouldn't. She wanted to stay with Jack, she didn't really feel any responsibility for him; she just wanted to stay with him. He made her feel safe and she was pretty sure he felt the same way about her. 

She yawned and closed her eyes, leaning against he bed rest. She needed sleep. The last words Jack had said before falling asleep drifted through her head.

"_You won't leave … will you?"_

No, she wouldn't leave (not that she could with him asleep on her lap) she would stay here, with him, watching over him. Even when asleep, she knew she would wake up at his slightest movement.

She thought for a moment and then prayed.

'God, if you can hear me, help us! Please, help Jack, help us understand him, and help us win this damn war! If there really is a god, he'll make sure the good side wins, just like in the fairy stories. Good always beats evil.'

Ashley slowly drifted off and began breathing softly. In her lap, Jack opened his eyes sleepily, glanced up at her and smiled to himself, before closing his eyes and falling asleep again.

* * *

Jermaine sat, thinking about what had happened to him to get him here. From the beginning of this war, he had wanted to join the Rebellion. He had tried his hardest to get to the temple, but to no avail. Chase Young had found his ex-apprentice first and had put him straight in jail. 

He remembered the day well. It was just four years ago, that he had almost finished making his journey to the temple. He had been travelling for weeks, if not months, travelling a little way, hiding, travelling some more, hiding, helping out some people, hiding and more hiding. All that hiding and on the last stretch, Chase Young had dropped out of nowhere and attacked. He hardly put up a fight.

He had never finished his training. He never got past Wudai warrior and his training wasn't sufficient to beat Chase Young. Not to mention, Chase Young had taught him everything he knew, so he predicted all his moves before he could even start them. He was knocked out in a matter of minutes; it was a miracle he had survived, never mind anything else. He spent two years in a lower security prison before he almost broke out and Chase Young had had him moved to his dungeons below his base.

At least by going through that, he had met Ashley, who had brought him to the Rebellion where he was reunited with his friends, the xiaolin monks: Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay. He had finally made it to the Rebellion, only to find out … it wasn't the brilliantly run, top secret, high-tech operation he had expected it to be. At least he was here and he was able to do some good. He just wished he had gotten there sooner.

He closed his eyes, wondering what all the trouble earlier had been about. He hadn't bothered following. He probably wouldn't understand what they were arguing about this time either. It would've been a waste of time.

* * *

Raimundo ran along the road. He knew that Omi wasn't far behind and Tammy wasn't far behind him. He had good back up, not that Yuuji could take him in a fight. Hopefully, this would just be a misunderstanding anyway. Yuuji … a spy? All the evidence pointed to him. Kimiko said he had been one of the earliest members, had he been passing information this entire time and that was why they had been reduced to hiding below ground? 

He skipped around a corner and ran past a few people, pushing through them. A few made comments on 'these damn guards' and how they thought that they could just do whatever they wanted. Had it been less of an urgent time, he would've stopped to argue, but instead he continued running and ignored them. He couldn't start a fight now, not now that Kimiko's life was in danger. The love of his life was in danger and he wouldn't let anything happen to her!

He ran up the street, knowing where he was going without thinking about it. He got to the bottom step of Kimiko and Yuuji's house and stopped. He went up the steps two at a time and the doors flew open with a blast of wind before he could even touch them. He looked around and then headed towards the stairs. He ran up them and the door in front of him flung open, again, without him having to touch it.

Kimiko and Yuuji were sat on the balcony, beer bottles in their hand. Raimundo knew that Omi had caught up and was standing just behind him. Raimundo glared at the sight in front of him. What was actually a second's silence seemed like an eternity as he opened his mouth.

"_Get away from her!"

* * *

_

(A/N) Oops, I think I've been a bit mean, I deliberately focused on the other characters this chapter to build a bit of tension towards the ending! By the way, if you want to see how I picture the characters now, I've put up a drawing on that art website that everytime I type it in they delete the name! GRR.( sorry this is the third time it's done it) So just figure it out : deviant-art My name bex1302 and I'm putting it up straight after this is uploaded, but the drawing isn't great and the inking got totally screwed up on Tammy, but remember, it's just to give you a rough idea of what they looks like.

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	21. Chapter 20: End of Book 1

"_Get away from her!"_ Raimundo said fiercely.

"Raimundo?" Asked Kimiko, "What's going on?"

"Raimundo," Began Yuuji.

"Shut up and get away from her," said Raimundo.

"Raimundo … is this about us?" Asked Kimiko, totally confused.

"He's a spy," Said Raimundo.

There was a moment's silence.

"You're crazy," said Yuuji.

"Crazy …" Laughed Raimundo, "Then why was this on you desk?"

Yuuji looked at the envelope in Raimundo's hand.

"Well, I get a lot of mail …" Began Yuuji, completely clueless as to what was going on.

"Except this was something you were sending to the surface!" shouted Raimundo, "To Chase Young, to be precise!"

Kimiko walked past Yuuji and took the envelope. As she looked at the contents, her left eye widened as her eyebrows rose.

"Kim! I've never seen that envelope before!" Said Yuuji.

"You're a liar!" shouted Raimundo, "It was on your desk!"

"I can't keep track of what's on my desk!" Said Yuuji, "hold on! What the hell were you doing in my office?"

"That's not the point! Don't change the subject!" Said Raimundo.

"Yuuji …" Began Kimiko.

"You can't seriously believe him!" Said Yuuji.

"Of course she does!" Said Raimundo.

"No she doesn't," Said Yuuji, "You're just trying to get rid of me."

"No I'm not!" Said Raimundo.

"Oh please, it's pathetic!" said Yuuji, "You slept together once!"

"You told him?" Said Raimundo.

"He already knew!" Said Kimiko.

"That's not the point!" Said Raimundo.

"I'm not a spy!" Shouted Yuuji.

"Then why are you being so defensive?" Asked Raimundo.

"Because you're accusing me of being a spy when I'm not one!" Said Yuuji.

"Yes you are!" Said Raimundo, "You've been making calls to him, passing on information! You were going to send him this! Everything he would need to get through to us!"

"I'm not a spy!" Said Yuuji.

"You are a spy!" Said Raimundo.

"Yuuji's a spy?" Asked Omi, walking in.

"I'm not a spy!" Said Yuuji.

"Liar!" shouted Raimundo.

"I'm not lying!" Said Yuuji, "Kimiko!"

"Don't you even talk to her!" Said Raimundo.

"Why not?" Asked Yuuji.

"Because you're a spy!" Said Raimundo.

"I'm not a spy!" Said Yuuji.

"Yes you are!" Said Raimundo, "You are the spy!"

"No he's not," Said a voice from the doorway.

They looked around; Tammy was standing in the doorway, she was looking at the floor, her red hair covering her face, a shadow cast across her eyes.

"Tam?" Asked Raimundo, "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's not the spy," said Tammy.

"Then who is?" Asked Raimundo.

Tammy looked up and smiled.

"Me."

There was silence.

"Oh crap." Said Raimundo.

* * *

As Clay began walking up the steps towards the door of Kimiko's house, the door burst open and Tammy came flying out.

"Hey Tam …" He began, but she pushed past him.

As she ran up the street, Raimundo, Kimiko, Yuuji and Omi came running out.

"Stop her!" Shouted Kimiko.

Clay didn't need telling twice and ran along behind them.

"Tammy! Stop!" Shouted Raimundo.

They chased after her until the headquarters, where she jumped into the first cart and it shot off towards the surface.

"We'll never catch her!" Shouted Yuuji.

"Yes we will!" Said Raimundo, "WUDAI STAR WIND!"

A blast of air lifted them and they flew up towards the cart. The cart reached the surface first and Tammy was already running up the steps to the surface. As they landed Raimundo ran, full speed with the others behind him.

By the time they made it to the surface, Tammy was nowhere to be seen, but before them stood an entire army. Chase Young's army …

"Oh shit!"

* * *

END BOOK ONE: TO BE CONTINUED …(Look below for sneak preveiw!)

* * *

(A/N) I've decided to split this up into a number of fics because I can't fit it all into one. Sorry this chapter isn't very long, but I just had to stop it there for maximum effect and to make the ultimate cliffhanger.

Look out for book two. Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.

* * *

SNEAK PREVEIW:

"Ritsuko!" Said Kimiko, "Get everyone back inside!"

"No," Said the girl, "We're going to fight for once!"

"Ritsuko Toriyama!" snapped Kimiko, "Get everyone back into their houses now!"

"You're going to need more than just you five!" Said Ritsuko.

"We've got more," said Yuuji, nodding at the sky.


End file.
